Sweet Lie TaeKook
by TaeTiger
Summary: [Ch. 7] Setelah membuat kekasihnya menangis, Kim Taehyung dengan seenaknya menunjukkan betapa idiot dirinya - VKook/ TaeKook Story Please Read and Review. bad summary
1. Chapter 1

Sinar matahari menembus jendela kamar di sebuah apartemen elit di tengah kota Seoul. Perlahan namun pasti, sinar menyilaukan sang surya mulai mengusik seorang _namja_ manis yang tengah bergelung di balik selimut hangat. Ia mengeryitkan dahi, lalu menyamankan diri, memeluk erat sesuatu -atau lebih tepatnya, seseorang yang berbaring di hadapannya..

Tunggu dulu!

Gerakan si _namja_ manis berhenti bersamaan dengan pelukan di pinggangnya yang semakin erat. Tak lama setelahnya, kupingnya memanas saat mendengar suara _bass_ mengalun merdu tepat di telinganya.

"Bangun Kookie sayang, tanganku mulai kebas."

… dan kedua bola mata 'Kookie' langsung terbuka lebar, menunjukkan manik sekelam _onyx-_ nya yang berkilat tak percaya. Dengan gerakan patah-patah ia mendongak. Perlahan namun pasti wajah familiar itu mengisi seluruh pandangannya, wajah sosok idola di kampusnya, wajah yang selama ini hanya dapat ia pandang dari kejauhan.

"Kim… Tae.. Hyung Su - _Sunbae_?"

Yang merasa bernama Kim Taehyung tersenyum lebar, terkekeh geli lalu menempelkan keningnya ke kening si pemuda Kookie sebelum kembali berbisik. "Jeon Jungkook.. aku harus segera memakai baju, aku tidak boleh telat atau Kim Namjoon sialan itu tidak akan membiarkanku masuk kelas."

Jungkook, atau yang tadinya dipanggil Kookie mengeryit heran, tidak peduli seberapa populer Kim Taehyung di kampusnya, tak seharusnya kakak tingkatnya itu memanggil dosen mereka dengan panggilan yang tidak sopan. Tunggu! Ada hal yang lebih penting dari itu.

Kim Taehyung bilang apa tadi? Dia ingin berpakaian?

Ber -pa -kai -an?

Apa maksudnya?

Jungkook reflek menunduk, menyingkap sedikit selimut hanya untuk mendapati tubuhnya yang telanjang bulat dan tubuh Kim Taehyung yang hanya memakai sehelai _boxer_ ketat.

"Whaaaaaa!"

 **Sweet Lie**

 **Disclaimer** **: Each name mentioned in this fiction is owned by the rightful person who belongs to God, themselves, and their family. I own nothing except the unrequited-love feelings toward Kim Taehyung.**

 **This story belongs to** **me and mine only, but sometimes, songs and other stories inspire me to make a certain scene or a story line. I** **'ll make sure to mention if there are any of them.**

 **Genre: Romance** **(I** **'m no good at deciding genre, pardon)**

 **Pair :** **Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook**

 **Other casts: Kim Namjoon**

 **Park Jimin**

 **Kim Seokjin**

 **Min Yoongi**

 **Jung Hoseok**

 **Rated: T**

"Dialog yang diucapkan…"

'Perkataan dalam hati.'

 **Warning: ga jelas, typo dan sebagainya.**

 **I love Taehyung.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Part I: Photo(s)**

"Yak! Jeon Jungkook!" bentak Taehyung saat tubuhnya didorong kuat hingga terjungkal jatuh ke lantai. Bibir yang tadi menyunggingkan senyum langsug cemberut. Tangan kiri Taehyung sempat mengusap pantatnya sebelum berpindah memijit lengan kanannya yang hampir mati rasa.

"Jadi begitu caramu berterima kasih setelah dengan seenaknya menjadikan lenganku sebagai bantal semalaman?" pemuda dua tahun lebih tua dari Jungkook kembali ngomel. Sementara Jungkook? Tentu saja dia masih syok dengan apa yang terjadi. Bahkan otaknya yang tergolong encer tidak sanggup menganalisa keadaannya sendiri.

Apa yang terjadi?

Kemana pakaianku?

Kenapa aku bersama Taehyung _Sunbae_?

Pertanyaan semacam itu terus berputar di dalam kepala tanpa bisa mendapat jawaban. Mata Jungkoook masih menatap Taehyung lekat sampai akhirnya wajah manis Jungkook mulai memanas setelah ia menyadari apa yang sedari tadi ia lakukan.

"Tch!" Taehyung berdecih kesal. Ia mulai bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. "Sudahlah, Jeon.. aku tidak peduli kau mau bangun atau tidak. Yang jelas aku ada kelas jam sembilan dan itu setengah jam lagi."

Jungkook mendelik, kepalanya bergerak heboh mencari jam dinding, atau alat apapn itu yang bisa menunjukkan waktu. Dan benar saja, Jungkook langsung melempar selimutnya asal tanpa memedulikan tubuhnya yang telanjang. Ia lalu sibuk mencari-cari dimana pakaian yang kemarin ia kenakan.

"Kookie.. " panggil Taehyung sambil melempar sebuah handuk yang mendarat sukses di puncak kepala Jungkook. "Pergilah ke kamar sebelah, ada kamar mandi di sana, pakai saja. Sikat gigi berwarna merah masih baru, kau juga boleh memakainya. Biar kucarikan baju untukmu."

"Ta -tapi _Sunbae._. dimana pakaianku? Kenapa ki -"

"Sstt…" _namja_ yang lebih tua memotong cepat. Meladeni pertanyaan Jungkook sama saja dengan cari mati. Pasalnya, dosen yang bernama Kin Namjoon benar-benar tidak akan membiarkannya masuk kelas jika dirinya terlambat.

"Aku memasukkannya ke mesin cuci. _Well_ , belum sempat kucuci _sih_ … " lanjut Taehyung, baru saja Jungkook akan bertanya lagi, Tae kembali bertitah. "Jeon Jungkook, nanti kita bicarakan lagi, oke? Aku benar-benar tidak mau terlambat."

Dan Jungkook mengangguk patuh lalu menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya dengan handuk sebelum berjalan ke kamar sebelah. Sungguh, dia juga tidak boleh telat karena hari ini kelompoknya harus melakukan presentasi. Telat sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Bukan karena dosen di kelas Jungkook _killer_ , tapi karena teman satu kelompok sekaligus kakak tingkat yang mengulang kelas di kelas Jungkook lebih dari sekedar _killer_.

Jungkook mandi secepat yang dia bisa. Sesuai dengan perkataan _sunbae_ -nya, sikat gigi berwarna merah benar-benar masih baru, bahkan masih terbungkus rapi.

Ia mengeringkan tubuhnya, lalu kebali melilikan handuk di pinggangnya.

"Umm.. _Sunbae_?" cicit Jungkook saat akan memasuki kamar seniornya.

"Masuklah.." gumam Taehyung sambil mengeluarkan _box_ berisi celana dalam baru, meletakkannya di atas kasur bersamaan dengan _sweatshirt_ berwarna hitam dan celana panjang abu-abu. Taehyung sendiri sudah mengenakan celana dongker bergaris dan kaos oblong hitam polos. Kalung rantai bertengger indah di lehernya, sedangkan rambut abu-abu semi silvernya disisir ke samping. Terkesan _manly._

"Cepat pakai!"

Jungkook mengangguk dan langsung menuruti perintah _sunbae_ -nya. Kalau dia boleh jujur, wajah Taehyung yang sedang serius mengaduk almari pakaian dengan alis yang ditekuk cukup menyeramkan. Jungkook jelas tidak mau dicap sebagai _hoobae_ menyebalkan oleh senior yang menjadi idolanya sejak hari pertama kuliah.

Pemuda bergigi kelinci itu tidak sadar bahwa senior mesumnya sedang melirik kegiatan tergesa Jungkook melalui cermin di almari sambil mati-matian menahan mimisan.

"Ketemu." ucap Taehyung riang saat menemukan jaket kulit berwarna hitam yang sedari tadi dicarinya.

"Umm.. Taehyung _Sunbae_?" cicitan Jungkook sukses mengganggu kegiatan Taehyung memakai jaketnya. Tae berbalik hanya untuk mendapati Jungkook yang tengah memakai celananya.

'Astaga… bocah ini minta diperkosa ya?'

Taehyung berdehem pelan untuk menetralkan jiwa mesumnya yang mulai bangkit. "Kenapa?"

Jungkook tampak gelisah, tangannya berusaha menaikkan celana yang 'macet'. "Tidak muat…"

"Hah?" Taehyung sontak menepuk jidatnya kasar saat menyadari celananya tidak muat di bagian pinggang Jungkook.

"Astaga Kookie… kau ini wanita atau apa? Pinggangmu sebesar apa sih?" protes Tae, walau begitu dia dengan sigap berbalik dan berusaha mencari celana lain yang sekiranya muat untuk _namja_ yang semalam tidur bersamanya. Sementara Jungkook mem _-pout_ -kan bibirnya sambil duduk melepas celana seniornya.

"Pakai ini. Kalau masih tidak muat, berarti ukuran bokongmu yang keterlaluan." Taehyung melempar celana jeans berwarna hitam. "Ukuran pinggang paling besar yang kupunya…"

Untung saja muat. Kalau tidak, bisa dipastikan mereka berdua akan terlambat. Taehyung setengah berlari menuju mobilnya di _basement_ , diikuti Jungkook yang sudah memakai sepatu _converse_ abu-abu dan tas punggungnya dengan warna senada.

Selama di perjalanan menuju kampus, Jungkook lebih banyak diam sambil membaca materi presentasinya nanti, sementara Taehyung fokus menyetir. Sesekali umpatan kasar meluncur mulus saat mereka terjebak lampu merah.

Taehyung melirik Jungkook yang tengah memasukkan modulnya saat mereka mulai memasuki kawasan kampus. "Astaga.. kau dan rambut mangkokmu."

Jungkook mengeryit heran, ditatapnya Taehyung penasaran. "Mangkok apa, _Sunbae_?"

"Rambut… rambutmu, Jeon Jungkook. Bentuknya seperti mangkok. Mengingatkanku bahwa kita belum sempat sarapan.. sialan! Pasti kelas Kim Namjoon hari ini akan sangat menyiksa."

Dan Jungkook membalasnya dengan menggembungkan pipi. Oke, Taehyung bukan orang pertama yang mengatai rambut kecoklatannya yang lurus bentuknya seperti mangkuk yang dibalik. Apalagi poni se-alis yang benar-benar lurus, seolah _barber_ menggunakan penggaris saat memotong poni Jungkook.. _Namja_ manis itu cukup sadar diri akan hal itu, tapi tetap saja ia kesal saat mendengar orang lain berkomentar, apalagi orang itu adalah orang yang sangat ia kagumi. Jungkook merasa nilai negatif dirinya di mata Taehyung bertambah.

"Oi.."

"Apa?" Jungkook menoleh galak dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Kita sudah sampai Kookie.." Taehyung tersenyum dibuat-buat, sekuat tenaga ia menahan tangannya untuk tidak mencubit pipi tembem Jungkook.

"Ohh.." Jungkook bergumam -malu. Ia buru-buru keluar dari mobil Taehyung dan berjalan menuju gedung A. Namun belum lima langkah ia menjauh dari mobil Taehyung, seseorang mencekal pergelangan tangannya, membuat Jungkook terpaksa berhenti dan berbalik.

"Kau benar-benar menggemaskan." gumam Taehyung merapikan _sweatshirt_ yang dipakai Jungkook, wajahnya mendekat, membuat jantung si junior hampir copot karena kaget. "Temui aku di kantin setelah kelasmu selesai, mengerti?"

Jungkook mengangguk cepat, membuat Taehyung terkekeh geli. Tangan kanan Tae reflek bergerak naik dan mengusap pipi pemuda yang sedang memakai pakaian favorit Taehyung.

"Dan panggil aku ' _hyung_ '."

Jungkook mengangguk lagi, matanya menatap ujung sepatunya sendiri, bibirnya mulai bergerak ragu. "H - _hyung_ …"

Detik berikutnya ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan basah menyentuh pipi kanannya. Jungkook terbelalak, mendongak hanya untuk mendapati Taehyung yang tengah berjalan menjauh sambil melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

Pipi Jungkook sontak memerah hingga telinga.

.

.

"Ohh.. ayolah Jungkook! Kau harus memberi tahu apa yang terjadi. Apanya yang sahabat sejati kalau menceritakan hubunganmu dengan Taehyung _sunbae_ saja kau tak mau!"

"Astaga Park Jimin. Sudah berapa kali kukatakan, aku tidak tahu. Oke? _I don't know, I don't understand!_ " Jungkook menahan suaranya agar tidak ada yang bisa mendengar obrolan mereka. Sungguh! Sejak selesai presentasi sampai mereka duduk di kantin dan memesan makanan, sahabatnya sejak SMA itu tak mau berhenti munghujaninya dengan pertanyaan yang juga dilontarkan Jungkook entah kepada siapa.

Jungkook menghela nafas, menaruh sumpit ke mangkuk udon-nya yang maish utuh. _"By the time I could remember, we were holding each other on his bed."_

"Whaa -"

Jungkook membekap mulut Jimin yang dengan tidak elitnya mulai memekik heboh. Setelah memastikan pemuda itu akan bungkam dan tidak mengatakan hal yang macam-macam, Jungkook melepaskannya.

"Please, Jim… aku tidak mau menjadi pusat perhatian lebih dari ini. Tatapan orang-orang dari seluruh penjuru kampus seolah menusukku, aku jadi tidak bisa melakukan apapun dengan tenang."

"Demi _dimple_ dosen Kim!" Jimin menahan suaranya. "Tentu saja orang-orang akan memperhatikanmu. Lihat kaos yang kau pakai!"

Dan Jungkook melihat kaos milik seniornya itu. Menurutnya normal, tidak ada yang aneh.

"Nirvana, Kook! N -I -R -V -A -N -A." Jimin mengeja tulisan yang tercetak _bold_ di bagian dada kaos Jungkook, selanjutnya ia menggerakkan tangannya di udara seolah sedang menggambar logo _band_ favorit Taehyung itu. Dan Jungkook seolah tersadar akan sesuatu.

"Yap! Kau benar, Kook." Jimin manggut-manggut seakan bisa membaca pikiran sang sahabat. "Sudah jadi rahasia umum kalau Kim Taehyung, si pangeran berkuda hitam -karena mobil tumpangannya berwarna hitam, sangat super duper menyukai _band_ itu. Mungkin kau akan lolos dari tatapan semua orang seperti hari-hari biasanya kalau saja kau tidak menggunakan kaos itu di hari yang sama dengan saat kau berangkat bersama dengan Taehyung _sunbae,_ keluar dari mobil senior kita itu, lalu mendapat kecupan manis di pipi. Astaga, Kook… kau tidak tahu berapa orang yang meng- _upload_ adegan tadi pagi ke akun _instagram_ mereka!" gumam pemuda bermarga Park itu heboh.

Dengan gerakan terburu Jungkook membuka tasnya, mencari ponsel pintarnya untuk kemudian membuktikan apa yang dikatakan Jimin. Sayangnya, ponsel Jungkook tidak ada dimana-mana.

"Sialan!" umpat Jungkook. Persetan dengan ponselnya, dia buru-buru merebut ponsel Jimin dan membuka aplikasi _instagram_. Benar saja, beberapa akun yang di- _follow_ Jimin mengunggah foto Jungkook dan Taehyung dengan berbagai macam _caption_. Semuanya men- _tag_ akun Taehyung dan beberapa men- _tag_ akun Jungkook.

"Astaga, Jim.. pantas saja mereka menatapku seperti seorang buronan. _Fans_ Taetae _hyung_ pasti akan memburuku!"

Jimin mengeryit mendegar panggilan baru Jungkook untuk _sunbae_ mereka. Biasanya Jungkook akan memanggilnya dengan _sunbae_ ini.. _sunbae_ itu.. dan sejenisnya. Tapi barusan dia bilang apa? Hyung? Walau penasaran Jimin memilih bungkam. Toh Jungkook butuh waktu untuk menyadari betapa 'populernya' dia hari ini.

Sementara itu, ujung jari si 'populer dadakan' menyentuh _uname_ dari akun yang selalu tertulis di barisan teratas kolom _search_ akun instagram Jungkook; **kim_taemvan** .

Setengah detik berikutnya, Jungkook benar-benar menyesali tindakannya. _Onyx_ si pemuda Jeon terpaku melihat _posting_ -an yang diunggah sekitar dua jam yang lalu. Ekspresi Jungkook memaksa Jimin untuk bergeser mendekat, ikut mengamati layar ponselnya.

"Kook.. jangan bilang kalian…" kalimat Jimin menggantung. Di layar ponselnya terlihat jelas Jungkook yang sedang asik membaca modul di sebuah mobil, mobil Taehyung. Dilihat dari sudut pengambilan gambar, bisa dipastikan bahwa foto Jungkook diambil dari kursi kemudi, pasti diambil oleh Taehyung. Bukan itu sebenarnya yang membuat Jimin mengambil kesimpulan sembarangan. _Caption_ Taehyung-lah yang memicu otak Jimin untuk berfikir bahwa Jungkook dan seniornya memiliki hubungan khusus.

" _He looks good on my favorite sweatshirt. The most beautiful substance in the whole universe. My Baby_ Jungkookie _, My Cute Lil Bunny. Good luck for your class,_ **jung_biscuit**." Jimin bergumam membaca kalimat rapi yang berada di bawah foto Jungkook. "Kook… dia mencantumkan akunmu! Astaga, sejak kapan dia mem _-follow back_ dirimu?"

"Se -sekitar satu bulan yang lalu Jim.." Jungkook tersadar dari lamunannya. Matanya menatap Jimin lekat, mengisyaratkan bahwa dirinya tak kalah terkejutnya dengan sang sahabat. "Jim.. _Substance_ …"

"Hah?" pekik Jimin gagal pahan.

" _Substance_.. Park Jimin bantet! Astaga.. aku adalah sebuah substansi? Apa begitu sulitnya mengatakan bahwa aku adalah manusia?"

Dan Jimin menghadiahi Jungkook dengan geplakan keras di kepala si 'kelinci manis'. Bukan hanya karena Jungkook gagal fokus, tapi juga karena pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu mengatainya bantet. "Brengsek! Fokus, Kook.. lupakan substansi! Kalimat ini benar-benar mengisyaratkan kalau kalian ada apa-apa."

"Chimchim hyung… aku berani bersumpah, aku tidak mengingat apapun." Jungkook berusaha meyakinkan. Bahkan dia mulai menggunakan panggilan kesayangannya kepada Jimin, _plus_ menambahkan embel-embel _hyung_ agar Jimin percaya padanya.

Yang diajak bicara hanya mendengus sambil menggerakan jarinya, men- _scroll_ layar ponselnya, lalu menjitak kepala Jungkook kuat, penuh dengan perasaan.

"Apa lagi, Jim?"

"Apanya yang tidak memiliki hubungan spesial?" kali ini Jimin menyodorkan ponsel pintarnya ke wajah Jungkook, terlalu semangat sampai-sampai menubruk hidung Jungkook kasar.

Mengaduh pelan, Jungkook sedikit menjauhkan ponsel Jimin dari wajahnya. Dan sekarang kedua bola matanya kembali memelototi layar sentuh ponsel pemuda Park.

Jungkook, pemuda yang lahir di Busan sembilan belas tahun yang lalu benar-benar mengutuk hari ini dan juga pemuda pemegang akun **kim_taemvan .** Bagaimana bisa foto Jungkook yang sedang memakai sweater putih dengan logo dan tulisan puma tercetak besar di bagian dadanya ada di akun Taehyung? Seingat Jungkook, itu pakaiannya kemarin.

Seharusnya Jungkook tidak sekaget ini kalau saja foto dirinya tidak sedang terlelap sambil duduk di pangkuan si pemilik akun, posisi Jungkook berhadapan dengan Taehyung, kepalanya bersender nyaman di dada Tae. Sementra Taehyung sendiri duduk santai di sofa sambil melihat ke arah kamera, tersenyum lebar sambil sebelah tangannya memeluk pinggang Jungkook. Foto itu di- _upload_ sekitar dua belas jam yang lalu, tanpa _caption_ dengan **jung_biscuit** di daftar _tag_.

"Astaga, Chim… sumpah aku tidak ingat pernah berpose begini dengannya!" Jungkook terpekik panik sambil menahan suaranya. Jimin yang melihatnya pun berusaha menenangkan.

"Oke, Kook.. tenang. Pasti ada sesuatu di balik ini semua." gumam Jimin sok detektif, tangannya sigap merebut ponsel dari Jungkook, memasukkannya ke kantong celana.

"Chim.. aku harus membaca komentar untuk foto itu." _namja_ yang lebih muda merengek, membuat Jimin memberikan tatapan tegas bahwa dia tidak akan meminjamkan ponsel pintarnya untuk hari ini. "Jungkook, kau harus tenang, oke? Lebih baik kau pulang sementara aku akan meminta bantuan kepada Yoongi _hyung_ untuk mencari tahu tentang hal ini. Seingatku dia satu angkatan dengan Tae _sunbae_."

Modus.

Jungkook tahu persis bahwa ini hanya akal-akalan Jimin agar dia bisa mendekati senior yang tadi sekelas dan sekelompok dengan mereka. Jungkook tahu bahwa Min Yoongi adalah _namja_ pujaan hati Park Jimin.

Jungkook menghela nafas. Sepertinya untuk hari ini dia harus menuruti saran Jimin. Apalagi setelah dia tahu tentang dua foto dirinya di akun **kim_taemvan** , rasanya tatapan orang-orang ke arahnya semakin terasa tajam dan menusuk. Dia berani bertaruh, _fans_ Kim Taehyung akan memenggal kepalanya.

"Oke, Chim.. kuserahkan padamu." Jungkook mulai berdiri. "Kurasa aku memang harus segera pu -"

"Maaf aku terlambat, jangan marah Kookie…"

Dan gerakan Jungkook terhenti saat sebuah lengan merangkul pundaknya erat, telinganya memanas mendengar suara itu lagi. "Tae su -"

"Hmm?" Taehyung memotong cepat, menarik Jungkook untuk kembali duduk di kursinya, sekaligus mengingatkan bahwa pagi tadi Jungkook berjanji untuk memanggil Taehyung dengan sebutan yang lebih akrab. Sejujurnya, Tae yang memaksa.

"Mm.. Taetae _hyung_." gumam Jungkook sambil tersenyum, mendapat balasan cubitan gemas di pipi kirinya.

"Aaa.. _hyung._. sakit.." rengek Jungkook, suaranya terdengar manja hingga beberapa meja dari mereka.

"Astaga, Kookie.. kau menungguku sampai udonmu melar dan dingin."

"Ehh.. itu.." Jungkook tidak bisa mengelak. Jelas-jelas udon di hadapannya masih utuh dan benar kata Taehyung, mie-nya sudah melar..

Sementara itu si senior melepas lengannya dari pundak Jungkook, lalu berdiri. "Tunggu sebentar, jangan kemana-mana, oke?"

Lagi-lagi pemuda Jeon hanya bisa mengangguk patuh melihat seniornya tersenyum sambil melayangkan tatapan mengintimidasi. Taehyung mengangguk puas, lalu melenggang menuju _counter_ kantin. Sedetik kemudian Jungkook beralih menatap horor ke arah Jimin.

"Jim! Kau lihat yang barusan? Taehyung _sunbae_ -ku yang selama ini terlihat begitu tampan bak pangeran ternyata menyeramkan! Jim, kau harus membantuku kabur dari sini, kumohon…" Jungkook merengek menyelesaikan kalimat panjangnya dalam satu tarikan nafas.

Jimin menghela nafas berat, "Kook, kau tidak sadar dari tadi dia mengacuhkanku? Begini saja, kau tetap bersamanya, berusaha bertanya tentang kejadian pagi tadi sekaligus maksud dari foto yang dia unggah, oke? Aku akan berusaha mencari tahu dengan bertanya kepada Yoongi _hyung_. Taehyung _sunbae_ sama sekali tidak tergapai olehku, kau tahu? Dan sepertinya dia sama sekali tidak menganggapku ada, astaga…"

Jimin menyelesaikan kalimat yang tak kalah panjangnya dari kalimat Jungkook, bedanya, Jimin terdengar lebih santai dan rasional.

"Dan.. hei! Harusnya kau senang, Kook. Bukannya sejak hari pertama masuk kuliah kau sudah mengagumi senior kita yang satu itu? Bisa ngobrol dengannya.. bukankah itu yang menjadi mimpimu selama ini?" Jimin terkekeh.

Menggembungkan pipinya, Jungkook nampak tidak setuju. "Aku akan sangat bahagia kalau saja keadaannya tidak seperti ini. Menjadi pusat perhatian satu kampus adalah hal terakhir yang terbayang olehku."

Jimin menggeleng pelan, kalau boleh jujur dia dan Jungkook membagi impian yang sama selama ini; ingin menjalani kehidupan kuliah dengan tenang. _Well,_ sepertinya impian mereka -terutama milik Jungkook harus hancur karena keisengan Kim Taehyung.

"Kook, kurasa aku harus segera pergi. Pangeranmu menatapku kesal gara-gara kita berbicara terlalu dekat."

Jungkook reflek menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Jimin, kepalanya langsung menoleh hanya untuk mendapati Taetae _hyung_ -nya berjalan mendekat sambil membawa satu set makan siang yang terlihat begitu banyak.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik." gumam Jimin mengacak rambut Jungkook sebelum pergi.

Tak lama setelahnya, Taehyung datang dan meletakkan -setengah membanting nampannya ke meja, lalu duduk di hadapan Jungkook.

"Dengar.." Taehyung menarik tengkuk Jungkook, lalu mengecup puncak kepala si pemuda kelinci, tepat dimana Jimin mengacak rambut Jungkook tadi. "Jangan biarkan siapapun menyentuhmu dengan mudah."

Jungkook memandang Taehyung heran. Jelas-jelas Taehyung yang suka menyentuhnya sembarangan, kenapa malah dia yang memperingatkan Jungkook? Dasar Alien tampan.

"Buka mulutmu.." gumam Taehyung menyodorkan sepotong ayam goreng ke bibir Jungkook, yang disodori hanya termangu, tidak melakukan apapun, membuat Taehyung mendesah kasar.

"Kookie-ya.. membuat _blank expression_ adalah keahlianku. Jangan mengambil keahlian orang seenaknya."

Dan pemuda kelahiran Busan itu semakin heran dengan ucapan _absurd_ sang senior, ditambah Taehyung yang menyodorkan ponsel milik Jungkook, meletakkannya di meja, lalu iseng memencet tombol _power_ , membuat layar ponsel menyala. Sambil menyeringai, Taehyung mengamati ekspresi campur-aduk Jungkook yang tengah melihat fotonya yang tengah berbaring di ranjang, berpelukan dengan Taehyung. Sungguh! Jungkook dan Taehyung terlihat begitu intim di dalam foto itu.

" _Hyung_!" pekik Jungkook menahan amarah, bingung, dan rasa penasaran. Tangannya menyambar cepat ponsel miliknya, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Dia sungguh tidak ingin orang lain melihatnya.

"Ssttt.." Taehyung membungkam mulut Jungkook dengan sepotong daging panggang dan sesuap nasi yang terpaksa Jungkook kunyah dan telan perlahan-lahan.

"Dengar, Kookie sayang… " sang senior meletakkan sendoknya, tangannya terjulur mengusap pipi Jungkook yang menggembung dan bergerak-gerak karena sedang mengunyah.

"Kau ingat apa yang kita lakukan semalam?"

Yang lebih muda menggeleng pelan, sementara yang lebih tua memasang tampang maklum. Kalau dilihat lebih cermat, Taehyung sebenarnya sedang menahan seringaiannya.

" _Well_ , itu tidak penting untuk saat ini. Yang jelas, barusan aku menemui Kim Namjoon, dosen menyebalkan. Kau kenal?"

Jungkook mengangguk, dalam hati keheranan, kenapa kakak tingkatnya tiba-tiba berbelok topik pembicaraan yang sama sekali tidak berkaitan? Apa dia benar-benar alien yang _nyasar_ ke bumi?

"Jadi… tadi dia tidak sengaja melihat foto yang barusan."

Oke. Kali ini si pemuda Busan berusaha mati-matian menelan makanan di mulutnya agar tidak tersedak.

Foto yang barusan?

Apa maksudnya foto yang secara misterius menjadi _wallpaper_ ponsel Jungkook?

"Fo -foto?" Jungkook tergagap, tangannya menunjuk ke dirinya sendiri, lalu beralih menunjuk Taehyung, membuat Tae mengangguk sambil memasang tampang cemas yang jelas dibuat-buat. Membuat sendi-sendi tulang Jungkook seolah berubah menjadi _jelly_ , membuat Jungkook lemas.

"Jadi, Kookie Bunny… sepertinya mulai sekarang kau harus menjadi kekasihku."

'Hah? Kau bercanda!?'

Jungkook berteriak protes di dalam hati, sementara alien di hadapannya melanjutkan makan siangnya dengan santai.

Gila!

Kim Taehyung benar-benar alien dengan otak setengah waras!

.

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

.

Hello, salam kenal! Tiger disini.

Ini adalah fanfiction VKook/ TaeKook pertamaku. Apakah cerita ini pantas untuk dilanjutkan? Atau haruskah berhenti sampai di sini? Mohon kritik dan sarannya melalui review.

Oh, Sweatshirt Tae yang dipakai Jungkook itu sweatshirt yang dipakai Tae nyebur di mv **Run**. Dan yang dipakai Tae sendiri adalah attire dia di **War of Hormone.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Big Thank for All Readers!**

 **Please Review 3**


	2. Chapter 2

"Jadi, Kookie Bunny… sepertinya mulai sekarang kau harus menjadi kekasihku."

'Hah? Kau bercanda!?'

Jungkook berteriak protes di dalam hati, sementara alien di hadapannya melanjutkan makan siangnya dengan santai.

Gila!

Kim Taehyung benar-benar alien dengan otak setengah waras!

.

.

" **Sweet Lie** **"**

 **Disclaimer** **: Each name mentioned in this fiction is owned by the rightful person who belongs to God, themselves, and their family. I own nothing except the unrequited-love feelings toward Kim Taehyung.**

 **This story belongs to** **me and mine only, but sometimes, songs and other stories inspire me to make a certain scene or a story line. I** **'ll make sure to mention if there are any of them.**

 **Genre: Romance** **(I** **'m no good at deciding genre, pardon)**

 **Pair :** **Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook**

 **Other casts: Kim Namjoon**

 **Park Jimin**

 **Kim Seokjin**

 **Min Yoongi**

 **Jung Hoseok**

 **Etc.**

 **Rated: T**

"Dialog yang diucapkan…"

'Perkataan dalam hati.'

 **Warning: ga jelas, typo dan sebagainya.**

 **I love Taehyung.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Part II: Perfect Boyfriend(s)**

Dan disinilah Jeon Jungkook, mahasiswa jurusan Sastra yang tengah mengerjakan tugas mata kuliah Teori Sastra sendirian. Tangannya sibuk mengetik ini itu, menggerakkan krusor laptopnya untuk meng- _copy-paste_ teori-teori dari beberapa _website_ untuk kemudian dimasukkan dalam kutipan di _paper_ yang sedang khusyu ia kerjakan. Bagaimanapun, analisanya harus dikuatkan, paling tidak, dengan sebuah teori. Tentu saja meng- _copas_ dari internet lebih mudah ketimbang mengetik ulang yang ada di buku. Jungkook hanya tinggal memastikan kutipan yang dia ambil sama dengan yang tertulis di buku dan _voila!_ si jenius Jeon bisa mencantumkan judul buku tersebut di daftar _citation_ -nya.

Sekali lagi, Jungkook mengerjakannya sendirian.

"Bhahahah… eheh.. Astaga!"

Dan kening Jungkook berkerut, sungguh ia masih setia menanamkan doktrin kepada dirinya sendiri bahwa tidak ada manusia lain di kamar Jungkook selain dirinya, Jeon Jungkook. Walau tugasnya sudah hampir selesai, konsentrasi Jungkook tidak boleh buyar atau tugasnya tidak akan sempurna.

"Hei, Kookie! Aku tidak menyangka kau suka menonton film begini." dan tawa itu kembali pecah.

Jungkook menarik nafas dalam menyelesaikan beberapa kalimat simpulan untuk _paper-_ nya, lalu menyimpan file tersebut. Kedua manik obsidian-nya melirik televisi layar datar, hadiah undian dari koperasi kampus yang kebetulan Jungkook menangkan, yang menyala di ujung ruangan. Televisi itu menampilkan salah satu adegan di film horor _Conjuring 2,_ film yang secara _illegal_ diunduh Jungkook menggunakan _wifi_ kampus. Pemuda kelahiran Busan itu mendengus pelan menyadari betapa uniknya _sunbae_ yang sering diimpikan Jungkook sebagai kekasihnya itu. Bagaimana bisa Taehyung tertawa seolah yang ditontonnya adalah sebuah film komedi?

Ini rahasia, tapi sungguh… Kim Taehyung pernah beberapa kali singgah ke mimpi basah Jungkook ataupun menjadi obyek fantasi si pemuda berambut mangkok.

Tapi itu dulu…

Pada jaman dahulu kala…

Pada saat Jungkook hanya bisa memandang Kim Taehyung yang tertawa bahagia atau tersenyum cerah dari kejauhan. Saat Jungkook hanya bisa mendengar kalimat yang dirangkai dengan suara _bass_ -nya samar. Saat Jungkook hanya bisa menjadi _stalker_ akun **kim_taemvan** dan menatap iri kepada siapapun yang berada satu _frame_ dengan 'pangeran' Taehyung sang pujaan hati.

Sekarang?

Setelah pemuda 19 tahun itu menyadari betapa _absurd-_ nya _sunbae_ berusia dua tahun lebih tua, Jungkook malah jadi kesal sendiri. Bukannya kekaguman Jungkook tidak tulus. Hanya saja, sahabat si bantet Jimin itu merasa tidak becus menjadi pengagum rahasia seorang Kim Taehyung! Bagaimana bisa ke- _abnormal_ -an Kim Taehyung lepas dari pengawasannya selama ini? Jangan bilang Jungkook melewatkan banyak hal tentang Tae?

 _Well_ … Tae memiliki seorang kekasih misalnya?

Ini hanya misalnya!

Jungkook meyakinkan diri bahwa kekasih Kim Taehyung saat ini adalah Jeon Jungkook. Dan memang itulah fakta yang ada.

"Baby Kookie…" gumam Taehyung menyadarkan Jungkook dari lamunannya. Tae yang tadinya tiduran di kasur Jungkook bangkit untuk memeluk _namja_ yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya sejak kejadian di kantin dua hari yang lalu.

"H - _hyung…_ kau mengganggu!" gumam Jungkook kesal. Ia menyamankan diri di kursi belajarnya sementara tangannya sibuk meng- _click file_ tugas lama, lalu berlagak membaca dan meneliti, seolah itu adalah tugas untuk besok pagi.

"Jangan terus-terusan mengacuhkanku. Tugasmu tadi sudah selesai kan?" Tae kembali tiduran di kasur yang letaknya persis di sebelah meja belajar, walau begitu tangannya terulur untuk mencolek-colek lengan Jungkook.

"I -ini harus kuteliti sebelum dikumpulkan."

Taehyung bergumam tidak jelas, lalu berdecak kesal. "Ayolah Kookie- _ah…_ semua mahasiswa jurusan Sastra tahu kalau mata kuliah Pengantar Kajian Sastra diberikan di semester pertama."

Kali ini Jungkook mendelik mengamati _file_ tugas yang dibukanya, dan bahkan dia sendiri baru menyadari bahwa ini adalah tugas Pengantar Kajian Sastra. Selanjutnya, ia menoleh ke arah sang _sunbae_ hanya untuk mendapati Taehyung yang sedang memamerkan cengiran yang berangsur-angsur berubah menjadi seringaian.

Ok. Jungkook menyerah. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa mengabaikan eksistensi alien yang tiba-tiba menginvasi kamarnya. Jemari Jungkook dengan cekatan menonaktifkan laptopnya, lalu memutar kursinya mengadap Taehyung.

"Nah, begitu jauh lebih baik." gumam Tae sambil mencium ujung jari telunjuk dan jari tenganya, lalu menempelkan ke bibir Jungkook. Tak ayal wajah Jungkook memerah tersipu.

"Kau manis kalau sedang merona. Rasanya ingin memakanmu saja." pemuda Kim terkekeh, mendapat balasan _pout_ dari _hoobae-_ nya.

"Tapi.. cukup menyebalkan kalau sedang mengacuhkanku."

Kali ini Jungkook mendengus kesal melihat ekspresi kecewa Taehyung yang dengan sengaja dipaksakan, jelas terlihat dibuat-buat.

"Kau yang mengacuhkan pertanyaanku, _hyung._ Aku tidak suka." Kookie bergumam, berusaha terdengar sedatar yang ia bisa. Namun hal ini malah membuat Taehyung terkekeh makin keras.

"Kookie sayang… sudah berapa kali ku katakan, malam itu kau merengek, memintaku untuk memelukmu, menggendongmu, me -"

" _Hyung!"_ dan pipi Jungkook menjadi semerah tomat.

"Ahh… harusnya aku merekam kejadian malam itu agar kau percaya." Taehyung semakin menggoda. Sejujurnya sejak pertama kali ia menjawab pertanyaan Jungkook, Taehyung hanya menjawab sampai bagian menggendong karena kekasihnya keburu memekik dan memotong ucapannya.

Jungkook terlalu malu untuk mengingat bahwa malam itu ia memohon-mohon agar dimanja oleh Kim Taehyung.

"Ma -maksudku, bagaimana kita bisa bertemu? Bagaimana aku bisa menginap di apartemenmu…"

Tae menghela nafas kasar agar terdengar lelah, sekuat tenaga menahan senyum. "Begini saja, apa yang kau ingat malam itu?"

"Umm.." Kookie merasa gugup mendapat tatapan kecewa Taehyung. Tae yang terlihat marah memang menyeramkan, tapi Tae yang terlihat sedih dan kecewa jauh lebih menakutkan, rasanya dada Jungkook sesak. "Aku pulang dari kampus sekitar sore hari, berjalan kaki melewati kawasan pertokoan…"

Taehyung masih menatap Jungkook, seolah menunggunya mengingat semua yang terjadi malam itu. Jungkook menggerakkan bibirnya ragu walau ia masih jelas mengingat sampai saat Taehyung menyapanya. "Lalu aku bertemu denganmu, kita ngobrol…"

Taehyung tersenyum tipis namun tidak berkomentar. Tangannya menggenggam jemari Jungkook, menunggu _namja_ manis itu melanjutkan, namun yang Tae dapatkan saat ini hanyalah Jungkook yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya, mengamati tangan mereka atau apapun itu asal bukan wajah Kim Taehyung.

Tae sungguh tidak betah dengan kesunyian, maka setelah beberapa saat berlalu tanpa suara, ia mulai bertanya. "Lalu?"

Mendengar suara _bass_ senior Kim -begitu Taehyung dipanggil saat ospek dulu, Jungkook makin menunduk, menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. Sungguh ia tidak ingat apapun.

"Sedikit saja…?"

Rambut kecoklatan itu kembali bergoyang pelan saat pemuda Jeon menggelengkan kepalanya lagi.

Detik berikutnya, telinga Jungkook memanas mendengar Taehyung-nya menghela nafas berat. Tangan kecoklatan milik sang kekasih tak lagi menggenggam jemarinya, lalu suara derit ranjang memaksa Jungkook untuk mendongak, mendapati Tae yang berdiri dan mulai memakai coat coklat karamelnya.

" _Hyung_?" Jungkook ikut berdiri, ia menghampiri Taehyung, mengamati wajah kekasihnya yang mendadak masam.

"Sudahlah, Jeon…"

Jungkook tidak suka Taetae-nya memanggil dengan _surname._ Rasanya mereka memiliki jarak yang sangat jauh. Hey… bukankah mereka adalah sepasang kekasih?

Taehyung menatap Jungkook, lalu tersenyum kecut. "Mungkin yang kulakukan sangat membosankan sampai-sampai kau tak ingat. Atau malah terlalu kasar sehingga membuatmu trauma dan melupakannya."

Tangan kecoklatan itu terangkat, membelai lembut pipi Jungkook. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Dan hati Jungkook seperti ditusuk ribuan jarum, ditambah Taehyung yang mulai berjalan keluar dari kamarnya, melewati ruang tamu sempit lalu dengan serius memakai sepatunya.

Tubuh Jungkook bergerak tanpa komando. Ia berjalan mengikuti kekasihnya, mata Jungkook mulai memanas. Sungguh! Demi apapun yang ia miliki, Jungkook tidak bermaksud menyakiti Taetae _hyung_ kesayangannya. Dia hanya tidak ingat, otak payahnya tidak bisa mengingat apapun.

Ini menyakitkan.

" _Hyung!"_ Jungkook memeluk tubuh Taehyung dari belakang saat dia berdiri. Lain dari hari biasanya, yang dipeluk hanya diam, enggan memberi respon. Dan Jungkook mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang sedari tadi hanya bisa mengatakan frasa _hyung_ tanpa mengungkapkan apapun yang dirasakannya.

Jungkook tidak mau Kim Taehyung pergi.

"Tidurlah, Kook. Kau ada kelas pagi kan?"

Jungkook menggeleng, lalu mengangguk cepat. Jungkook tidak ingin tidur dalam keadaan 'bertengkar' dengan kekasihnya, dan memang benar ucapan sang kekasih.. besok Jungkook ada kelas pagi.

"Kook.." Taehyung melepas pelukan Jungkook lalu berbalik, mencium sekilas puncak kepala berambut kecoklatan milik _namja_ yang lebih muda, lalu kembali berucap. "Selamat tidur."

Dan sebelum Jungkook mendongakkan kepalanya, atau bahkan mengucapkan sepatah kata, Taehyung telah pergi…

" _Hyung…"_ gumam Jungkook merutuki gerak refleknya yang lambat dan bibir bodohnya yang tidak mau mengatakan isi hatinya.

Suara mobil Taehyung terdengar menjauh dan yang bisa Kookie lakukan hanyalah menuruti 'perintah' kekasihnya. Jungkook akan tidur agar tidak kesiangan untuk kelas paginya.

Si penghuni apartemen menghabiskan waktu lebih dari dua jam untuk berpindah posisi di kasurnya. Sudah hampir tengah malam dan Jungkook belum bisa memejamkan matanya padahal ia berniat untuk mengunjungi apartemen elit milik sang kekasih sebelum berangkat kuliah untuk 'meminta maaf'. Itu artinya pagi-pagi sekali.

 _Well,_ dasar pikiran Jungkook sedang kacau, tidur pun Jungkook kesulitan. Apalagi fakta bahwa sang kekasih sama sekali tidak memanggilnya 'Kookie' saat ia akan meninggalkan apartemen Jungkook, seolah benar-benar menunjukkan bahwa Tae sedang marah, atau kecewa padanya, atau perasaan negatif apapun itu.

Tangan Jungkook menyambar _smart phone_ ber- _case Iron Man_ kesayangannya di meja nakas, ia lalu membuka akun _instagram._

Mungkin… mungkin saja _hyung-_ nya mengucapkan selamat malam dengan mengunggah foto mereka berdua seperti kemarin malam.

Jungkook menghela nafas berat, satu-satunya yang di- _upload_ **kim_taemvan** hari ini adalah video _dubsmash_ mereka tadi pagi. Jungkook dan Taehyung mengenakan baju _couple_ berwarna merah lalu menirukan suara 'kook~ kook~'.

Bibir pemuda 19 tahun itu terangkat mendengar betapa konyolnya ia dan seniornya di video berdurasi beberapa detik. Mengingat dirinya yang sempat menolak keras ide _dubsmash_ dan baju _couple-_ nya, Jungkook merasa dirinya di video terlihat begitu fasih dan menikmati.

Kim Taehyung memang penuh dengan inisiatif…

Ya.. Kim Taehyung.

Ujung jemari Jungkook menyentuh _icon_ di pojok kanan bawah untuk melihat _posting_ -an miliknya sendiri, dan seketika senyum di bibir Jungkook menghilang. Beberapa foto dirinya dan Taehyung telah terunggah rapi dengan _caption_ yang manis. Tanpa diketahui siapapun, bukan Jeon Jungkook yang mengunggah foto ia dan pacarnya.

Melainkan Kim Taehyung.

Mendadak ia merasa sangat jahat kepada Taetae _hyung._

Selalu Taehyung yang memiliki inisiatif untuk hubungan mereka. Selalu Taehyung yang berjalan terlebih dahulu, lalu menuntun Jungkook dan memastikan pemuda bergigi kelinci itu tak lepas dari pandangannya selama dua hari mereka pacaran. Taehyung akan memastikan tidak ada yang berani macam-macam dengan kekasihnya itu. Berani bertaruh, Tae selalu mengalihkan dunianya ketika ada _fans-_ nya yang memberikan tatapan tidak suka ataupun cibiran tak berdasar kepada Jungkook.

" _Hyung.._ maaf." gumamnya memeluk ponsel pintar. Jungkook mulai terisak, namun masih bisa berfikir rasional. Tangannya kemudian bergerak lincah mencari _self-taken_ video yang dibuatnya sore tadi.

Mungkin, Jungkook bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk menunjukkan bahwa hubungan mereka juga merupakan sesuatu yang berharga untuknya. Ia ingin menunjukkan bahwa Taehyung bukanlah satu-satunya yang bisa melakukan 'sesuatu'.

Beberapa saat setelahnya, video yang merupakan rekaman kegiatan Jungkook membangunkan Taehyung tadi sore sudah terunggah rapi; video yang diselingi dengan adegan Jungkook yang dengan manja menggunakan dada sang _hyung_ sebagai bantal, lalu diakhiri dengan Taehyung yang bangun dan berusaha mati-matian menghilangkan wajah kesalnya dan malah tersenyum ke arah kamera karena yang membangunkannya adalah Jeon Jungkook.

Video itu diunggah dengan _caption, "Hyung looks handsome even when he was just woke up. Kkk~"_ tanpa mencantumkan akun sang _hyung_ yang dimaksud.

Baru saja si pengunggah akan menutup akun _instagram-_ nya _,_ sebuah pemberitahuan bahwa ada yang menyukai dan memberikan _comment_ muncul. Ujung jemari Jungkook bergerak natural untuk mengecek pemberitahuan, menyebabkan jantungnya hampir berhenti berdetak ketika netranya menatap frasa paling indah yang pernah ia baca, frasa yang bahkan tak mampu dituliskan oleh penulis ternama sekelas _Shakespeare_ , _William Blake,_ atau yang lainnya.

 **Kim_taemvan.**

Dan mendung di hati Jungkook berubah menjadi pelangi seketika. Buru-buru ia memilih notifikasi tersebut untuk bisa dilihat di bawah _caption_ yang ia tulis untuk videonya.

 **Kim_taemvan:** _Heaven knows I am._ Tidurlah Baby.. aku tidak ingin kau terlambat di kelas pagimu.

Jungkook menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bantal, terlampau senang. Walau tanpa 'Kookie', 'Baby' yang dilayangkan pemegang akun **kim_taemvan** mampu meyakinkan Jungkook bahwa kekasihnya tidak marah. Paling tidak, yang dirasakannya sudah tidak seburuk tadi. Jungkook boleh berharap kalau mereka baik-baik saja kan?

 **Jung_biscuit:** _Hyung!_ Kupikir kau sudah tidur. Aaaa~

Dan Taehyung membalasnya cepat, membuat Jungkook makin kesenangan.

 **Kim_taemvan:** aku akan pergi tidur kalau _Baby_ Kookie berjanji untuk tidur segera, _nee_? Kujemput jam 7.

Pipi temben itu tersipu, padahal cuma tulisan sederhada yang ia baca. Tapi entah mengapa, ia bisa begitu bahagia. Dan tentu saja, batinnya terus-terusan mengucapkan 'Kookie' berulang kali.

"Kau tidak ada kelas pagi **kin_taemvan** _hyung_." eja Kookie menulis balasan untuk _comment_ Taehyung. Sejujurnya ada beberapa komentar lain untuk videonya, bahkan Jungkook sempat melihat **j_minswag** berkomentar, namun Kookie memilih acuh karena saat ini **kim_taemvan** benar-benar tak dapat diabaikan walau barang sedetik saja **.**

 **Kim_taemvan:** tapi aku tidak akan bisa berlama-lama untuk tidak bertemu belahan jiwaku. Menurut dan tidurlah… Besok kujemput jam 7.' _Kay, Babe?_

Seratus poin untuk Kim Taehyung yang berhasil membolak-balik _mood_ dan perasaan Jeon Jungkook seenak senyum kotaknya yang memukau.

Jungkook tentu lebih memilih menurut dan meninggalkan komentar ' _Okay_ **kim_taemvan** _hyungieeee~'_ sambil berguling bahagia. Selanjutnya ia memasang alarm pukul lima dan bertekat membuatkan sesuatu untuk kekasih tercintanya sebagai tanda terima kasih, dan tentunya tanda bahwa Jungkook menyayangi Taehyung.

.

.

Siang di hari berikutnya, Taehyung berjalan malas keluar dari kelas, bahkan tangannya terlampau malas untuk menutup mulutnya yang tengah menguap. Kalau saja bukan karena tadi pagi Jungkook mewanti-wanti untuk bertemu di kantin setelah kelas Taehyung berakhir, pasti pemuda yang lahir pada penghujung tahun itu lebih memilih untuk menyeret sang kekasih pulang, lalu menjadikannya guling nyaman.

Membayangkannya saja Kim Taehyung hampir tertidur saat berjalan.

Setengah kesadarannya merutuki jadwal hari ini, dimana kelas Taehyung dimulai bertepatan dengan saat kelas _Baby Bunny_ -nya usai.

"Tae.." gumam suara dari sebelah kanan Taehyung lemah, terlampau lemah sampai-sampai si pemuda Kim hampir berteriak horror kalau saja ia tidak mengenali raut malas di wajah pucat yang berjalan dengan mata yang hampir terpejam itu adalah Min Yoongi.

"Oh.. hanya kau, _hyung?"_

Yoongi mengeryit mendengar dirinya di-hanya-kan oleh pemuda yang lebih muda darinya. Walau begitu, dia diam saja, terlalu malas untuk menanggapi.

"Tumben berjalan lemas ke kantin. Bukannya akan menemui kekasihmu?"

Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk, lalu menguap sebelum berucap. "Semalam aku diceramahi kakakku sampai jam 3 pagi. Dia tiba-tiba datang ke apartemenku dan astaga… aku hampir tidak bisa tidur!"

 _Namja_ bermarga Min mengangguk paham. Sebagai sahabat, Min Yoongi sudah beberapa kali dinobatkan sebagai _partner_ Tae saat ia diceramahi sang kakak. Yoongi bahkan hapal benar bagaimana dan sepanjang apa pencerahan yang kakaknya Taehyung berikan. Kalau saja istri kakaknya tidak mendampingi, lamanya ceramah itu bisa dibandingkan dengan durasi pentas _Oedipus_ yang diulang sebanyak tiga kali.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Jungkook, _namja_ yang selalu terlihat mengantuk itu jadi ingat sesuatu.

"Ohh iya Tae, ngomong-ngomong soal Jungkook…"

Taehyung secara otomatis menoleh ke arah Yoongi saat bibir tipis pemuda itu mengucapkan nama kekasihnya dengan merdu. Yah.. pastinya tak semerdu jika Kim Taehyung yang mengucapkannya.

"Jimin semalam memberondongku dengan pertanyaan bagaimana bisa kalian bersama. Entah bersama dalam artian yang bagaimana." kalimat Yoongi terasa menggantung dan Taehung masih setia mendengarkan hal yang sepertinya menarik. Dan benar saja, bibir tipis itu kembali bergerak dan bersuara. "Katanya Jungkook sempat kesal karena tiba-tiba terkenal. _Well.._ sepertinya dia banyak beradaptasi selama dua hari kemarin. Buktinya semalam dia mengunggah video yang cukup menarik. Aku yakin, bukan kau yang melakukan karena itu hampir tengah malam."

Taehyung terkekeh, hampir kelepasan tertawa. Min Yoongi adalah satu dari segelintir orang yang mengetahui 'kegiatan' unik -kalau tidak mau dikata aneh, yang dilakukan oleh Kim Taehyung. Termasuk fakta bahwa beberapa dari foto yang diunggah **jung_biscuit** selama dua hari ini adalah foto yang diunggah Tae menggunakan akun sang kekasih.

"Kau jawab apa, _hyung?"_

"Aku tiduran saat Tae mengucapkan ini-itu mengenai Jungkook. Mungkin aku melewatkan banyak hal." Min Yoongi mengulangi persis seperti apa yang pernah dia ucapkan ke Park Jimin.

Kepala bersura silver keabuan Taehyung bergerak naik-turun tanda paham. Namun sahabatnya malah mengadiahi perut Tae dengan sebuah sikutan pelan saat mereka memasuki area kantin.

Dari kejauhan Jimin melambai ke arah Yoongi. Dia duduk di samping Jungkook yang juga tersenyum, pasti senyuman untuk Taehyung. Dan dugaan itu terbukti benar saat si pemuda Kim tersenyum lebar sambil memberikan ciuman di udara.

Astaga, Kim Taehyung… tetaplah waras!

Sedetik kemudian, manik kecoklatan para senior melihat Jungkook yang mulai tersipu, lalu Jimin yang membisikkan sesuatu dan mendapat pukulan di bahu sebagai hadiah.

"Kau harus memberikan umpan kalau ingin kailmu disambar ikan." gumam Tae sok filosofis. Sahabatnya menggelengkan kepala pelan memaklumi sikap alien unik di sampingnya. Dia hanya berharap satu hal.

"Pastikan kau tidak menyakitinya.. Jeon Jungkook itu teman berharganya Jimin."

Dibalas kekehan dan malah ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh _namja_ bersurai nyentrik, Yoongi ingin sekali menendangnya sekuat tenaga hingga nyusruk ke tanah.

Sedang berbicara serius, kenapa Min Yoongi malah diacuhkan? Padahal jarang-jarang ia mau bersusah payah ikut memikirkan 'masalah' orang lain. Yah… kalau bukan karena Park Jimin yang cerewet bertanya, mana sudi senior Min melakukannya.

"Kookie.. Kookie.. aku merindukanmu."

Yoongi yang baru tiba meja yang kini berisi empat orang mengeryit setengah jijik melihat tingkah Kim Taehyung yang sepertinya tidak memiliki urat malu. Lihat? Bahkan Jungkook saja terlihat risih.

" _Hyungie…_ " rengek Jungkook mendorong pelan kekasihnya, wajahnya bertambah merah. "Kita baru bertemu tadi pagi."

Taehyung malah tertawa keras, semakin menguselkan pipinya ke pipi Kookie. Sepertinya dengan sengaja menarik perhatian semakin banyak mata.

"H - _hyuuung…_ Kita makan dulu, oke? Makananmu sudah siap…" Jungkook tersenyum kaku. Ia menatap _hyung_ kesayangannya dengan _puppy eyes,_ atau harus disebut _bunny eyes_ yang terlihat menggemaskan.

Sayangnya, hal itu membuat alien Kim semakin ingin menggodanya.

" _Poppo.."_

Tae tersenyum dengan entengnya, menunjukkan _rectangle smile_ yang hanya dimiliki olehnya. Dan Jungkook? Tentu saja semakin bersemu karena tingkah keasihnya yang semakin manja.

" _Hyung_.." Jungkook berbisik, mengisyaratkan bahwa ia sungguh canggung melakukannya saat ditatap banyak pasang mata seperti saat ini. Tapi dasar Kim Taehyung tidak tahu malu. Ia malah terpejam, lalu menyodorkan pipi kirinya untuk dicium.

Mau tak mau, Jungkook menempelkan bibirnya ke pipi Taehyung, sebuah ciuman kupu-kupu diberikan dengan manis. Taehyung yang merasa puas langsung mengacak gemas rambut Jungkook, lalu duduk di hadapannya. Sementara Jungkook sibuk mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berwarna merah dari tasnya.

Taehyung mengeryit heran, namun saat Jungkook meletakkan kotak itu di hadapan Tae, lalu membukanya, kedua bola mata Kim Taehyung langsung berbiar.

"Whoaaa… bekal makan siang untukku?"

Jungkook mengangguk malu-malu.

"Kau sendiri yang buat?"

Anggukan malu-malu itu lagi, dan mata Jungkook kali tak kalah berbinarnya. Si _hoobae_ bergigi kelinci ingin _sunbae-_ nya cepat-cepat mencoba masakan yang ia buat dengan terburu tadi pagi, lalu memberikan penilaian.

"Astaga _Baby_ … kau benar-benar menggemaskan."

Dan Taehyung memeluk erat kekasihnya sambil mengucapkan terima kasih, namun kali ini ia menurut ketika Jungkook minta 'dilepaskan'. Yah… mau bagaimana lagi? Cacing di perut Kim Taehyung seolah sedang ber- _hip-hop_ ria sambil jingkrak-jingkak meminta asupan makanan. Baru saja Taehyung ingin memakan _chicken karage_ buatan Kookie-nya, sebuah suara menginterupsi.

"Park Jimin!" Yoongi bersuara keras. Matanya jelatan menatap apapun asal bukan seseorang yang duduk di depannya, yang sebenarnya adalah Jimin. Dengan sengaja, ia mengarahkan mulutnya ke telinga Taehyung saat berbicara. "Astaga.. dimana kau, Jimin? Apa kau menggunakan jubah _Harry Potter_ dan menjadi transparan?"

Secara otomatis, Jimin menanggapi tak kalah heboh. Ia malah dengan sengaja berdiri, lalu meraba asal sambil menatap heboh sekitarnya, sedikit mendorong kepala Jungkook dari samping dengan sengaja. " _Hyung!_ Kau disana!? Aku.. aku tidak bisa melihatmu _hyung_ apa ada yang salah dengan mataku?"

"Jim! Jangan katakan bahwa kita mulai menyublim dan menjadi tidak terlihat..." Yoongi mendramatisir.

"Astaga, _hyung~_ apa yang harus kukatakan kepada _eomma_ dan _appa_ di Busan mengenai hilangnya wujudku ini!"

"Chim-chim _hyung.._ Yoongi _hyuuuung!"_

Dan aksi yang secara natural dilakukan oleh Jimin dan Yoongi akibat eksistensinya diabaikan oleh Taehyung dan Jungkook membuat Jungkook memukul keras pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya; Park Jimin.

Yang dipukul melotot kesal. "Kook… Kau melihatku? Kau menyadari keberadaanku!"

Aksi Jimin semakin menjadi, membuat Jungkook menggembungkan pipi dan mem- _pout-_ kan bibirnya kesal. Oke. Dirinya dan Taehyung yang bersikap seolah dunia milik berdua padahal ada Min Yoongi dan Park Jimin yang duduk semeja dengan mereka memang salah, tapi tindakan kedua _hyung_ yang tiba-tiba kompak tanpa ada yang memberi komando barusan benar-benar membuat Jungkook malu.

Mungkin… Kim Taehyung dengan segala anomali-nya benar-benar mulai menjadi pusat gravitasinya.

Sementara Taehyung malah terbahak sambil melahap potongan besar _karage_ , membuat _namja_ paling tua, Min Yoongi, yang duduk di sebelahnya memukul punggung Taehyung keras hingga yang dipukul hampir tersedak. Namun itu tak meredakan sedikitpun tawa _bass_ Taetae.

"Aku menyesal tidak mengawasimu dengan benar, Kook." ujar Yoongi sambil mencomot makan siang Jimin. Dengan luwes, tangan berkulit seputih susu itu menyendok nasi kare yang sudah habis setengah -dimakan Jimin.

"Seharusnya aku tak membiarkanmu dekat-dekat dengan Kim Taehyung yang _absurd_ ini." Yoongi kembali berucap setelah menelan nasi kare-nya. Tae terkekeh pelan.

"Ohh.. ayolah _hyung…_ kau tahu aku tak seburuk itu."

Yoongi mendengus menanggapi. Sementara Jimin yang lebih sering diabaikan dan mendapat tatapan tak bersahabat -walau sekarang sudah tidak lagi, mencibir lirih. Berbeda dari ketiga _hyung_ yang terlibat percakapan ringan, _maknae_ di kelompok itu sibuk menatap Kim Taehyung dengan tatapan penuh harap.

"Kookie?" Taehyung memanggil lembut, takut kalau-kalau kekasihnya mulai ahli membuat _blank expression_ melampaui dirinya.

"Ba -bagaimana _hyung?"_

Taehyung ber-'hmm' penuh tanda tanya, membuat Jimin menepuk jidatnya sendiri kasar menyadari betappa _lemot-_ nya _sunbae_ mereka yang satu ini.

"Taehyung _sunbae,_ Jungkook menanyakan bagaimana rasa masakannya. Astaga… kau tidak tahu bagaimana dia sangat _excited_ ketika menunggumu tadi." Jimin mengambil nafas, lalu menirukan suara Jungkook dan apa yang dikatakannya sesaat sebelum Taehyung dan Yoongi memasuki kantin.

" _Hyung~_ apa Taetae _hyung_ suka masakanku? Bagaimana kalau tidak enak? Tapi aku harap Taetae _hyung_ menyukainya. Astaga… aku lupa menanyakan apakan dia suka _chicken karage._ Aduh.. bagaimana rasanya ya? Aku tidak sempat mencici -ackk! Jeon Jungkook!"

Kalimat panjang dan secepat _shinkansen_ Jimin terhenti ketika Jungkook mencubit lengannya kuat. Yoongi terkekeh melihatnya sementara Taehyung tersenyum menatap Jungkook.

"Jungkookie…" panggil Taehyung, sukses membuat kepala Kookie menoleh cepat menatap Taehyung, tatapan penuh antisipasi diberikan Jungkook, penasaran dengan apa yang akan kekasihnya ucapkan mengenai bekal buatannya.

Rasanya tidak enak.

Enak sekali, aku menyikainya, _Baby…_

Yang manapun itu, Jungkook tak sabar ingin mendengarnya. _Well,_ kalau ditanya.. pasti Jungkook memilih Taehyung mengatakan kalimat kedua.

"Tidak enak…" kalimat yang diucapkan sambil tersenyum itu dengan sangat kurang ajarnya menampar harga diri seorang Jeon Jungkook. Tangannya hampir saja menyambar kotak bekal di hadapan Taehyung lalu melemparnya ke tempat sampah terdekat kalau saja Taetae _hyung_ -nya tidak melanjutkan, "Tidak enak kalau hanya memakannya sesuap. Ini sangat-sangat enak. Bekal buatan tangan paling enak yang pernah kumakan, bahkan _eomma_ tidak bisa membuat seenak ini. Lain kali, kau harus mengajarinya membuat bekal yang enak agar _appa-_ ku tidak keracukan di kantor saat memakan bekal buatan _eomma."_

Jungkook sadar betul kalau yang dikatakan Tae mengenai _appa-_ nya yang bisa saja keracunan akibat memakan bekal yang entah-semengerikan-apa bikinan _eomma-_ nya adalah sebuah kebohongan. Walau begitu, ia tahu Taehyung jujur dan tulus saat mengucapkan masakannya enak. Dan itu sukses membuat Jungkook tersenyum lebar menunjukkan gigi kelincinya yang lucu sambil ber-'ehehe' malu-malu.

"Mereka mulai lagi." gumam Jimin mendapat balasan anggukan dari Yoongi. Tangannya memegang sendok dan memasukkan sebuah suapan besar nasi kare ke mulutnya, sendok yang sama dengan yang digunakan senior Min.

"Kookie, kau tidak makan?" tanya Taehyung saat menyadari tidak ada apapun di hadapan Jungkook kecuali jus _strawberry_ dengan campuran susu _vanilla_ dan toping susu coklat di atasnya. Diam-diam, Tae mengetahui, itu minuman yang sering Jungkook pesan di kantin.

Kookie menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum. "Aku sedang diet _hyung…_ berat badanku naik banyak. Aku tidak mau menggembung seperti balon."

Bohong.

Jungkook hanya kesiangan dan tidak sempat membuat dua bekal. Ia sebenarnya lapar, tapi sungguh ia tidak mau mengganggu Taehyung yang menikmati bekal buatannya. Ingin memesan di kantin pun enggan. Rasanya lebih asyik menatap kekasihnya yang sedang menyantap masakannya dengan lahap.

Taehyung mengangguk paham, tangannya mengusap pipi Jungkook lalu kembali memegang sumpit setelahnya. Dalam hati ia bertekat mengajak _hoobae_ favoritnya mampir untuk membeli _snack_ berat macam _pizza,_ _pasta_ atau sejenisnya saat mereka pulang nanti.

Sebenarnya Taehyung tahu Jungkook berbohong. Tae tahu betul Jungkook sering menimbang berat badannya ketika pagi hari, walau tidak teratur _sih._ Dan setahunya, angka yang ditunjukkan oleh mesin penimbang berat badan Jungkook masih sama dengan yang ditunjukkan beberapa hari yang lalu, juga satu dan dua minggu yang lalu.

Jungkook memang bukan tipe yang mementingkan berat badan ideal atau semacamnya, walau begitu ia tetap selalu berusaha tampil menarik agar Taehyung memperhatikannya. Dan sepertinya usaha Jungkook benar-benar membuahkan hasil. Kim Taehyung, walau masih perlu diselidiki sebabnya, telah menjadi kekasihnya.

Memikirkan apa yang dialami Jungkook membuat Taehyung senyum-senyum sendiri saat memakan bekalnya. Sementara Min Yoongi menatapnya dengan sorot mata yang sulit diartikan.

'Kim Taehyung, sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau lakukan dengan bocah polos ini?' Yoongi merapal dalam hati seolah sahabatnya akan mampu menjawab rasa penasarannya yang tak terungkap.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

Jangan bunuh Tiger!

Terima kasih banyak sekali….

Tiger beneran kaget sama _reviews, follows and favs_ yang kisah ini dan Tiger dapatkan. Sungguh terima kasih! Tiger tidak bisa mengungkapkan dengan apapun kecuali frasa 'terima kasih' dan 'Kim Taehyung, aku mencintaimu!' dari lubuk hati yang terdalam.

Tiger mohon maaf karena tidak bisa membalas, atau hanya sekedar _mention_ nama _readers_ satu-satu di sini. _I have problems with remembering things, I'll probably miss one or two or even three, or many names if I were to mention those who nicely gave reviews for me._ Tiger takut akan menyakiti siapapun itu yang terlewat, jadi Tiger memutuskan untuk tidak _mention_ sama sekali.

Sekali lagi, mohon maaf dan terima kasih.

Ohh ya. Sebagai rasa terima kasih Tiger, sekaligus untuk mewujudkan imajinasi liar Tiger (hahaha), Tiger akan menuliskan _**One Shot Rated M**_ untuk pasangan kesayangan kita, Kim Taehyung dan Jeon Jungkook. Menurut _readers_ gimana? Apa oke jika Tiger menistakan mereka? Atau ada yang ingin memberikan saran mengenai status keduanya? Misal "PKL!Taehyung x SatPolPP!Jungkook" atau semacam itu.

Terima kasih kemabali Tiger ucapkan.

Semoga alur ceritanya tidak terlalu lambat ya…

.

 **Sekali lagi,**

 **mohon review dan sarannya**

 **Tiada kesan tanpa kehadiranmu.**


	3. Chapter 3

'Kim Taehyung, sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau lakukan dengan bocah polos ini?' Yoongi merapal dalam hati seolah sahabatnya akan mampu menjawab rasa penasarannya yang tak terungkap.

.

" **Sweet Lie** **"**

 **Disclaimer** **: Each name mentioned in this fiction is owned by the rightful person who belongs to God, themselves, and their family. I own nothing except the unrequited-love feelings toward Kim Taehyung.**

 **This story belongs to** **me and mine only, but sometimes, songs and other stories inspire me to make a certain scene or a story line. I** **'ll make sure to mention if there are any of them.**

 **Genre: Romance** **(I** **'m no good at deciding genre, pardon)**

 **Pair :** **Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook**

 **Other casts: Kim Namjoon**

 **Park Jimin**

 **Kim Seokjin**

 **Min Yoongi**

 **Jung Hoseok**

 **Rated: T**

 **Warning: ga jelas, typo dan sebagainya.**

 **Ambigu**

 **I love Taehyung.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Part III: The Kim(s)**

" _Hyung…_ Aku tidak mau. Aku belum siap." Jungkook merengek, memegang ujung _sweater_ birunya erat. Sementara Taehyung masih berusaha menarik lepas atasan pemuda yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya itu.

"Kookie- _ah…_ kapan lagi kita bisa melakukan ini, hm?" Taehyung membelai pipi tembem Jungkook, masih mencoba merayu agar yang lebih muda membiarkan Tae melucuti atasannya lalu melakukan apa saja yang diinginkannya. "Kumohon… sebelum mengantarmu pulang aku akan membelikanmu es krim yang banyak, bagaimana?"

Jungkook makin menggeleng. Apa yang akan dilakukan Taehyung tidak akan pernah bisa dibayar dengan sebanyak apapun es krim. Dan Jeon Jungkook bukan anak kecil, makanya dia tidak mempan jika hanya disogok dengan itu.

"Kook…"

Jungkook semakin menggeleng, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. "Kubilang aku belum siap. Aku takut _hyung… "_

Taehyung tersenyum menenangkan, menjulurkan tangan kanannya mengusap kepala Jungkook, lalu bibirnya memberikan kecupan singkat di kening Jungkook. "Kubilang kau bersamaku. Selama ada Kim Taehyung disampingnya, Jeon Jungkook tidak akan terluka. Aku janji…"

Jungkook belum menunjukkan reaksi apapun, dan senyum Taehyung terlihat semakin miring sebelum berubah menjadi seringaian yang memicu alarm tanda bahaya di kepala Jungkook. Belum sempat meningkatkan kembali _self defense-_ nya yang sempat lengah, tangan Taehyung sudah menyentak _sweater_ kekasihnya hingga lepas.

"Aaaaa… _Hyuungieeee!"_ Protes Jungkook mencoba meraih pakaiannya yang diangkat tinggi-tinggi oleh senior Kim. Bukannya menuruti permintaan _hoobae_ manisnya, Taehyung malah tersenyum semakin jahil sambil memegangi perutnya yang bergetar menahan tawa.

"Taetae _hyung!_ " Jungkook memekik kesal ia mencubit lengan _hyung_ kesayangannya hingga yang lebih tua meminta ampun, tawanya pun pecah saat cubitan Jungkook berubah menjadi gelitikan brutal tak berperasaan.

"Ahahaha! Kookie.. _mianhae.. mian…_ Ahaha.. Jungkook!"

" _Hyung_ mesum! Kembalikan bajuku. Atau -"

 _ **Brakk!**_

"Kim Taehyung!"

Merasa seseorang memanggilnya, Taehyung menoleh ke belakang, sementara Jungkook melotot dan langsung merapatkan dirinya ke Taehyung, mencoba menyembunyikan tubuh _topless-_ nya dari seorang pemuda berwajah oval yang dengan tidak sopannya mendobrak ruangan yang sedang ia tempati bersama Taetae. _Namja_ bergigi kelinci itu melupakan cermin besar berukuran _full body_ yang dengan gagahya menempel di tembok.

"Ohh.." Tae menunjukkan cengiran bodohnya, kelewat santai. "Ada apa Hoseok _hyung?"_

"Ada apa katamu?" Hoseok masuk begitu saja, mendekati Taehyung lalu menarik telinganya tanpa ampun. "Kau pikir ruang ganti di _distro-_ ku ini kamar di sebuah _love hotel, huh_?"

Taehyung mengaduh. Tangannya berusaha melepaskan capitan jemari Hoseok di telinga yang sialnya malah semakin menguat. Sementara Jungkook yang melihatnya meringis ngeri membayangkan betapa sakitnya itu.

Hoseok menghela nafas, ia lalu melepas telinga Taehyung yang sudah memerah. "Jangan ulangi lagi."

Tae reflek mengangguk, kelewat bersemangat. Pokoknya apapun asal tidak dijewer Hoseok.

"Dan jangan biarkan kekasihmu masuk angin." Hoseok melirik Kookie yang merona, makin menyembunyikan tubuhnya di belakang Taehyung. "Dan jangan buat pelangganku berpikiran yang macam-macam gara-gara kau seenaknya menggoda kekasihmu di ruang ganti."

Taehyung terkekeh melihat _namja_ berwajah oval itu meninggalkan ruang ganti sempit yang sedari tadi ia tempati dengan Jungkook.

" _Hyung.._ kau membuatnya marah." Jungkook mendelik saat Tae memakaikannya kaos lengan pendek bergambar boneka beruang dengan paku besar menembus kepalanya dari samping. Kaos yang dipakai Jungkook berwarna hitam, sedang gambar beruangnya terbentuk dari garis berwarna putih. Taehyung memakai kaos dengan model yang sama, namun dengan warna yang berkebalikan. Setelahnya, Tae menarik Jungkook agar mereka berdiri bersebelahan.

"Bagaimana?" Taehyung merangkul pundak Jungkook yang menatap cermin di depannya. Jungkook mengangguk malu-malu saat mata tajam Taehyung menatap _onyx_ kembar miliknya melalui cermin.

"Kubilang, jika bersamaku, semua akan baik-baik saja." Taehyung mengecup pelipis Jungkook yang kembali mengangguk dalam.

"Ikut aku untuk menemui kakakku, oke? Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

Jungkook mendongak, menatap Taehyung dengan mata bergetar, lalu menggeleng kuat. Jungkook benar-benar belum siap untuk bertemu keluarga Kim Taehyung. Siapapun itu.

"Kumohon… istrinya akan membunuhku kalau hari ini aku tidak berkunjung dengan membawamu. Kau mau menjadi janda, bahkan sebelum kita menikah?"

Pipi Jungkook memerah mendengar 'kita menikah' mengalun merdu dari bibir seorang Kim Taehyung, namun ia tidak memberikan persetujuan ataupun penolakan atas ajakan Taehyung.

Sekitar 15 menit yang lalu, Tae menerima telefon dari kakaknya, padahal Taehyung sedang asyik berkencan dengan si manis Jeon. _Well,_ tidak bisa dibilang kencan juga sebenarnya karena mereka berdua hanya pergi ke _outlet_ pakaian milik temannya Tehyung, Jung Hoseok. Kalau Jungkook tidak salah ingat, Hoseok juga merupakan kakak tingkatnya di universitas.

Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, yang jelas setelah Taetae mengucapkan 'bersama Jungkook', pemuda berkulit tan itu langsung menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya. Wajahnya berubah tegang sambil melirik Jungkook. Satu detik setelah Tae menyimpan kembali ponselnya di saku, ia mulai memohon kepada kekasihnya agar mau ikut bersamanya ke kediaman Kim.

"Kookie…" Taehyung masih mencoba merayu. Di luar dugaan, teryata merayu seorang Jeon Jungkook agar mau menemui keluarga Kim ternyata tidak semudah saat memintanya menjadi kekasih Taehyung.

" _Eomma_ dan _appa_ -ku sedang tidak tinggal di Korea. Hanya ada kakakku dan istrinya, mungkin juga beberapa pembantu. Ikut denganku ya? Kalau tidak, aku harus kembali tinggal di rumah. Kau pasti juga tidak bisa membayangkan tinggal bersama kakakmu yang sudah menikah…" Taehyung tersenyum kecut. "Dan pastinya aku tidak bisa bebas membawamu menginap di rumah."

Taehyung terkekeh, ditanggapi _pout_ lucu oleh Jungkook.

"Ya sudah… aku akan membayar belanjaan kita. Kau boleh memikirkannya dulu." yang lebih tua mengacak rambut mangkok Jungkook sebelum meninggalkan kamar pas. Ia membawa _sweater_ sang kekasih bersamanya.

Sepuluh menit berlalu, dan Taehyung masih menunggu Jungkook. Ia duduk di kursi kayu yang disediakan di dekat meja kasir. Hoseok yang melihatnya sampai keheranan. Setahunya, alien Kim tidak akan bisa duduk diam menunggu seseorang. Mungkinkah yang sedang ditunggunya kali ini sangat spesial?

Dan Taehyung tersenyum tulus ketika melihat Jungkook keluar dari ruang ganti. Walau entah-apa yang menjadi pilihannya, yang jelas Jeon muda sudah memutuskan.

"Aku mau ikut…" gumamnya saat tiba di samping Taehyung, membuat pemuda Kim reflek memeluk Jungkook erat.

"Kau menggemaskan.." gumam Tae sambil mengecup singkat ujung telinga Jungkook, setelahnya ia membuka kantong kertas dengan tulisan **J-Horse** besar di sisinya. Dikeluarkannya sepasang kemeja berbahan denim tipis. Dengan telaten, Tae memakaikan satu ke tubuh Jungkook, setelahnya ia memakai miliknya sendiri.

"Kakak iparku suka hal-hal berbau _couple._ Dia akan menyukaimu." Taehyung terkekeh. Ia lalu menggandeng Jungkook mendekati meja kasir.

" _Hyung…_ pinjami aku gunting."

"Hati-hati menggunakannya." Hoseok memberikan sebuah gunting berwarna hitam yang dengan segera digunakan Taehyung untuk memotong _label_ di kaos dan kemeja Jungkook, juga miliknya.

" _Thanks, hyung…"_ Tae terkekeh mengembalikan barang pinjamannya, namun berubah cemberut saat menyadari teman seangkatannya itu memandangi Jungkook dengan tatapan intens. Sayang, atau malah untungnya, Jungkook tidak menyadari itu.

"Jadi…" Hoseok beralih menatap Taehyung. "Tidak biasanya kau kemari dengan seseorang selain Yoongi atau kakakmu. Kau tidak berminat mengenalkannya padaku?"

Taehyung mendengus kesal. Jung Hoseok memang tidak bisa membiarkan 'barang bagus' lewat begitu saja. Taehyung jamin, dalam waktu dekat, pemuda penakut itu pasti akan menawarkan bisnis _endorsement_ kepada kekasihnya.

"Dia Jeon Jungkook, kekasihku. Manis kan? "

Hoseok terlihat mengeryitkan dahi mendengar nama Jungkook disebut sebagai kekasih Kim Taehyung. Walau begitu, ia langsung tersenyum dan menyapa sebelum ada yang menanyakan perubahan ekspresinya.

"Nah, Kookie… " Taehyung beralih. "Dia Jung Hoseok, teman seangkatanku. Mungkin kau jarang melihat kami bersama karena kami beda jurusan."

Jungkook mengangguk lalu menunduk hormat kepada seniornya. Mereka lalu berbincang ringan membicarakan _outlet_ milik Hoseok yang ternyata ia dirikan atas saran Taehyung dan Yoongi. Makanya setiap kali kedua _namja_ itu berbelanja, Hoseok selalu memberikan diskon khusus.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Tae. Sepertinya kau harus melihat _long sleeves_ terbaru **J-Horse.** Kau pasti menyukainya. Tunggu sebentar." Hoseok meningalkan Tae dan kekasihnya yang masih menunjukkan wajah tegang.

"Ingin sesuatu, _Baby Bunny?"_ Taehyung memeluk pinggang Jungkook dari samping. Ia tahu betul kekasihnya merasa _nervous_ karena sebentar lagi akan bertemu keluarga Taehyung, padahal mereka belum genap sebulan pacaran.

 _Baby Bunny_ kesayangan Taehyung menggeleng ringan. "Aku membayangkan bagaimana kakakmu, _hyung._ Bagaimana kalau dia galak?"

Taehyung terbahak, tangannya reflek mengacak surai kecoklatan Jungkook. "Begini saja, menurutmu siapa dosen paling menyebalkan, paling galak, paling _killer_ di jurusan kita?"

"Kim Namjoon." Jungkook menjawab cepat. Taehyung mengangguk setuju dan kembali tertawa, kali ini lebih keras.

"Kakakku tidak akan lebih menyeramkan dari dosen Kim. Percayalah."

" _Well…_ harusnya ini baru dijual mulai lusa." Hoseok datang tiba-tiba. "Tetapi aku akan memberimu kesempatan untuk menjadi yang pertama memilikinya."

Hoseok menyodorkan dua kaos _long sleeves_ berwarna hitam dam putih. Satu berwarna dasar hitam dengan _block_ putih di dada bertuliskan 'OPENING CEREMONY' hitam. Satunya lagi dengan model yang sama dengan warna sebaliknya. Akan terlihat seperti baju _couple_ kalau dikenakan bersama.

"Kuberikan gratis asalkan kau pakai dan unggah ke akunmu. Jangan lupa _mention_ akunku dan akun **J-Horse."**

Benar kan, otak Jung Hoseok itu otak dagang.

"Satu untukmu, satu untuk Jungkook."

"Ehh.. aku juga _hyung?"_ Jungkook jelas kaget. Setahunya Jungkook bukan orang terkenal yang memiliki banyak _followers_ di akun instagramnya.

"Oh ayolah, Kook… Kau tidak tahu betapa populernya dirimu setelah menjadi kekasih sang pangeran kampus, Kim Taehyung. Bantu aku dan **J-Horse,** oke?"

Jungkook mengangguk ragu. Sepertinya dia harus selalu mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa kekasihnya adalah Kim Taehyung. Manusia 'unik' yang sangat populer di kampus dan sekitarnya. Bisa dibilang Taehyung adalah seorang _selebgram._

"Kookie, apa warna kesukaanmu?" Taehyung mengabaikan pembicaraan Hoseok dan Jungkook.

"Merah." Jungkook menjawab riang. Sungguh, merah adalah warna paling _sexy_ sekaligus _pure_ yang pernah Jungkook lihat. Dan Taehyung dengan seenaknya mengambil dua buah gelang berwarna merah yang dipajang Hoseok di meja kasir. Bentuknya sederhana, terdiri dari beberapa lingkaran yang disatukan di sebuah titik.

"Kuterima _long sleeves_ untukku, tapi untuk Jungkook, aku akan membayarnya. Pokoknya tidak ada yang boleh memberikan apapun kepada kekasihku selain diriku sendiri. Terutama untuk hal-hal yang 'melindungi' tubuhnya."

Tawa Hoseok pecah. Tae yang posesif benar-benar menghiburnya. Ia pun menghitung harga _long sleeves_ putih yang menurut Tae adalah milik Jungkook dan dua buah gelang yang Taehyung ambil.

Setelah berpamitan kepada Hoseok dan masuk ke mobilnya, Taehyung langsung memakaikan sebuah gelang ke pergelangan kiri Jungkook. Ia lalu memakai miliknya sendiri di tangan kanan.

" _Lucky charm."_

Jungkook mengangguk, merasa tenang melihat _rectangle smile_ kekasihnya juga perhatian yang diberikaan saat yang lebih muda merasa resah. Kim Taehyung benar-benar bisa diandalkan.

Taehyung menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan mereka berjalan meuju kediaman keluarga Kim.

.

.

Jungkook terduduk kaku di ruang tamu rumah Taehyung dengan wajah tegang. Sementara Taehyung di sampingnya bersandar di sofa, seenaknya saja Tae menaikkan kakinya ke atas meja.

Dasar tidak sopan.

Jungkook benar-benar merasa khawatir dan tidak nyaman. Ini bukan masalah kaos dan kemejanya yang masih memiliki aroma 'baru'. Taehyung sudah menghujani tubuh mereka berdua dengan parfum miliknya untuk menghadapi masalah itu, membuat Jungkook hampir melayang karena setiap detik aroma maskulin Taehyung mengganggu indera penciumannya dengan sangat tidak sopan.

Rasanya Jungkook ingin menampar dirinya sendiri yang sempat berpikir bahwa seorang Kim Taehyung bisa diandalkan. Dia adalah penjahat ulung, Penipu kelas kakap!

Jungkook baru saja bertemu dan berkenalan dengan dua orang _namja_ yang disinyalir sebagai kakak kandung Taehyung dan istri tercintanya _._ Yang satu kiniduduk di depannya, yang satunya lagi, sang istri, sedang pergi ke dapur.

Bukan. Masalahnya bukan di sang 'istri' yang ternyata adalah seorang _namja._ Mau Taehyung memberi tahunya atau tidak mengenai hal itu, Jungkook tidak peduli. Yang menjadi masalah adalah sosok 'suami' sekaligus kakak Taehyung di sini.

"Jungkook, kau tidak sedang berada di kelas, santai saja." kakak Taehyung terkekeh, lalu tersenyum ramah. Lesung pipi si sulung Kim mau tak mau membuat Jungkook tersenyum juga.

" _Aigoo…"_ kakak ipar Taehyung kembali dengan membawa nampan berisi empat gelas jus jeruk yang terlihat segar, juga beberapa camilan. "Kenapa tegang sekali?"

Sang suami tertawa sambil mengamati istrinya menata jamuan sederhana di meja. "Kau benar Jin. Jungkook kelihatannya tidak menyukaiku."

"Bu -bukan begitu!" Jungkook menyahut cepat. Dia sungguh tidak bermaksud untuk tidak sopan. "Aku hanya kaget… sungguh."

Dan sang suami kembali tertawa.

"Jungkook, kau tidak usah secanggung itu, _nee?_ Dia tidak galak jika sedang di rumah."

Yang diajak bicara mengangguk ragu.

"Dan kau, Kim Taehyung." Jin beralih menatap adik iparnya dengan sorot mata galak. "Turunkan kakimu dari meja. Mana sopan santunmu?"

"Namjoon _hyung_ bilang kami tidak sedang di kelas, jadi santai saja."

"Dasar bandel. Kuadukan kepada _appa_ agar wifi di apartemenmu dicopot karena kau menggunakannya untuk membuka situs porno."

"Jin _hyung,_ kau tidak bisa seenaknya begitu! Namjoon _hyung,_ bantu aku mengurus istri galakmu ini!"

"Jinnie tidak galak, Tae. Dia hanya tidak ingin otakmu rusak karena kau terlalu banyak menonton film porno."

"... _said the one who watched his first porn when he was on his 2_ _nd_ _grade of Elementary School."_

"Kau… adik kurang ajar! Beraninya mengatakan itu di depan mahasiswaku."

"Aku juga mahasiswamu, _hyung._ Dan kau -"

"Kim Namjoon. Kim Taehyung. Berhenti bertengkar atau ucapkan selamat tinggal kepada makan malam kalian!"

Jungkook mau tak mau terkekeh, bahkan sampai mati-matian menahan tawa melihat pertengkaran antara kekasihnya dan Kim Namjoon.

Tepat sekali, Kim Namjoon alias dosen Kim. Dosen paling menyebalkan, paling galak, paling _killer_ sejurusan. Pantas saja Taehyung bilang kakaknya tidak akan lebih seram darinya. Bagaimana bisa kakak Taetae lebih seram dari dosen Kim kalau dosen Kim itu lah kakak dari kekasihnya.

"Jangan melamun." Taehyung memeluk pinggang Jungkook yang sedari tadi mengulum senyumnya. "Nanti dosen Kim menghukumu loh."

Dan Jungkook reflek memukul paha kekasihnya, mem- _pout-_ kan bibirnya manja sembari melayangkan cubitan-cubitan ringan. Kim Taehyung sukses tertawa dengan volume yang memekakkan telinga.

"Kalau kita sedang di kelas, aku pasti sudah menghukummu, Tae."

Taehyung tertawa semakin menjadi saat melihat Namjoon meneguk jusnya dan hampir tersedak saat Jin, 'istri' tercinta Namjoon mendelik, melarangnya untuk membahas masalah kelas.

"Namjoon, berhenti membahas kelas atau kau akan menakuti calon adik iparmu yang manis ini."

Jin berjalan mendekiati Jungkook lalu dengan seenaknya duduk diantara _namja_ bergigi kelinci dan kekasihnya. Taehyung yang merasa 'dipisahkan' dengan Kookie manisnya langsung protes, namun lebih memilih bungkam dan bergerak menjauh setelah Jin melayangkan tatapan galaknya.

"Namjoon.. astaga dia manis sekali, apalagi ketika tersenyum." pekik Jin tanpa sedikitpun menoleh ke arah suaminya. Tangannya sibuk menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Jungkook, membuatnya merona karena malu.

"Baju _couple._ Manisnya…" dan Jin langsung memeluk Kookie gemas seolah mereka adalah sahabat yang sudah lama saling mengenal. Tak dapat dipungkiri Jungkook dan Taehyung terlihat sangat manis menggunakan pakaian senada. Mereka benar-benar terlihat serasi. Namjoon saja tidak mengira adiknya yang bandel bisa terlihat begitu serasi disandingkan dengan mahasiswa setenang Jungkook.

Namjoon tidak tahu saja kebiasaan Jungkook yang diam-diam membuka ponselnya dan menjadi stalker seorang **kim_taemvan** bahkan saat sang dosen dengan serius menjelaskan di depan kelas.

"Astaga, Jin _hyung!_ Berhenti memeluk Kookie-ku." Tae menarik-narik lengan Jin tanpa berusaha melepaskannya karena jujur, wajah Jungkook yang malu-malu saat Jin memuji dan memperlakukannya seperti bocah sungguh merupakan vitamin untuk seorang Kim Taehyung.

"Jin, kau membuatnya risih. Awas saja kalau kau sampai membuatnya menangis, aku akan membuatmu tidak bisa berjalan selama tiga hari."

Jungkook terkekeh mendengar lawakan vulgar Namjoon. _Image_ 'sangar' Namjoon memang tidak bisa lepas dari kepalanya, dan sekalinya melawak, Namjoon malah mengatakan hal seperti itu.

"Namjoon! Berhenti bicarakan hal dewasa di depan mereka. Jangan sampai kau merusak kepolosannya."

"Polos?" Namjoon berpindah duduk di sebelah Taehyung, lalu mengacak rambut abu-abu _silver_ adiknya. "Bocah yang sering membuka situs porno ini? Kim Seokjin, kau bercanda."

Taehyung tertawa, membuat Jungkook tertawa juga. Hasil 'pengamatan' Jungkook saat ia hanya bisa melihat Kim Taehyung dari kejauhan memang menunjukkan bahwa pangeran kampus yang satu itu memang seorang yang lumayan mesum, dalam batasan film porno dan gambar wanita berpakaian minim. Ini rahasia, tapi Jungkook pernah tidak sengaja melihat Taehyung membuka situs porno melalui _proxy_ menggunakan komputer perpustakaan.

"Nah.. kalau tertawa begitu kau terlihat sangat manis."

Jungkook berhenti tertawa saat ia merasa ditatap seseorang. Kim Namjoon menatap Jeon muda sambil tersenyum tulus, membuat Jungkook tersenyum malu-malu.

"Kau tidak perlu canggung, Kook."

Kali ini seseorang mengusap kepala Jungkook lembut.

"Namjoon itu hanya tidak bisa membiarkan _image-_ nya luntur di depan mahasiswa. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana dia bercerita dan mengatakan bahwa dia menahan tawa mati-matian di kelas karena ada yang berbuat konyol." Jin terkekeh sementara yang dibicarakan memohon agar sang istri berhenti membuka aibnya.

"Pokoknya kalau dia terlihat menyeramkan di kelasmu, laporkan saja padaku. Biar aku yang tangani."

" _Nee, hyung!"_ Jungkook mengangguk mantab. Setidaknya dia merasa lebih tenang dan tidak lagi canggung di hadapan dosen _killer-_ nya.

"Kalau di kelasku? Aku juga boleh melaporkannya kan kalau Namjoon _hyung_ galak di kelasku?" Taehyung terlihat bersemangat, Jin yang melihatnya malah mendengus jengah sambil menjitak kepala adik iparnya.

"Kalau di kelasmu dan Yoongi, itu pasti gara-gara kalian tidur di kelas atau tidak mengerjakan tugas."

Tae megereang protes, membuat Namjoon tertawa. Sungguh kakak juga kakak iparnya sangat kompak untuk urusan 'pencerahan' Taehyung, walau menurut Seokjin, Namjoon terkadang berlebihan. Bagi mereka, Kim Taehyung adalah bocah bandel yang butuh bimbingan konseling.

"Dan Taehyung, kalau kau sampai mencemari kepolosan Jungkook-ku yang manis. Aku akan membakar koleksi mobil mainanmu."

"Aku setuju soal itu, Jinnie. Kita bakar mobilnya yang asli sekalian."

"Jangaaan! Nanti Taetae _hyung_ menangis. Aku bisa repot karena harus membelikan balon." Jungkook menimpali. Sepertinya mem- _bully_ Taehyung bersama sang dosen dan istrinya akan menjadi hobi baru seorang Jeon Jungkook.

Mereka pun tertawa bersama dengan Taehyung yang _ngedumel_ kesal dan mengatakan betapa menyesalnya dia telah membawa Jungkook ke kediaman Kim untuk bertemu dengan kedua orang paling menyebalkan sejagad raya, menurut Taehyung.

Bohong. Dalam hari ia sungguh bersyukur Jungkook bisa akrab dengan Seokjin dan Namjoon. Kalau begini caranya, semua akan berjalan lancar.

"Pokoknya kalian harus makan malam di sini. Kalau tidak, Jungkook tidak boleh pulang." ancaman Seokjin terdengar kekanakan, walau begitu Tae dan Kookie setuju untuk makan malam bersama.

"Kookie, bantu aku menata makanan di meja makan, _nee?"_

Jungkook mengangguk, mengikuti nyonya Kim dengan riang berjalan menuju dapur. Terlihat Seokjin yang beberapa kali menggoda Jungkook, membuatnya merengek kesal atau terpekik kaget. Benar-benar manis.

"Tae."

"Hmm?" Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar televisi, ditatapnya sang _hyung_ yang melihatnya dengan sorot menyelidik.

"Kau tidak main-main dengan Jungkook kan?" Namjoon bertanya _to the point_. Dia ingin memastikan.

"Maksudnya?"

Yang lebih tua menghela nafas, terkadang berbicara dengan seorang Kim Taehyung memang sangat sulit. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan. Yang jelas, kau tidak pernah membawa kekasihmu ke rumah. Kau tidak pernah mau. Apapun yang kukatakan, apapun yang Seokjin katakan, kau selalu mencari alasan. Tapi dengan Jungkook, kau langsung meng-iya-kan padahal setahuku kalian belum lama menjadi sepasang kekasih. Satu lagi, barang-barang _couple_ jelas bukan gaya seorang Kim Taehyung. Jadi… ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan?"

Taehyung mendengus kesal. Kakaknya memang kelewat perhatian, sampai-sampai membuatnya risih pada saat-saat tertentu. Seperti sekarang, misalnya.

" _Hyung,_ sudah berapa kali kubilang, kami sepasang kekasih. Itu saja. Kenapa aku butuh alasan lain untuk membuat kekasihku bahagia kalau senyum dan tawanya adalah hal terbesar yang mampu membayar semua yang kulakukan? Bukan gayaku bukan berarti aku _anti, right? Changing a 'lil bit of my habit in order to make him happy wont kill me. It makes feel passionate and excited, instead._ "

" _So, you love him, right? Having those kind of picture on your phone -naked while hugging each other on your bed… what did you do to him?"_

Taehyung mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Malam saat Namjoon berkunjung ke apartemennya, dia berkali-kali menjelaskan kepada kakaknya perihal foto ia dan sang kekasih. "Ohh ayolah _hyung…_ kau seperti tidak pernah melakukannya dengan Jin _hyung_ saja. _We did something that's usually done by a couple. What else?"_

' _Usually, not always…'_ Taehyung membatin di akhir kalimatnya, sengaja meloloskan sebuah pertanyaan dari kakaknya.

" _Just be careful. Free sex isn't something common in this country."_ Namjoon mengacak rambut adiknya saat mendengar sang istri berteriak memanggil dari arah ruang makan. Ia bangkit berdiri dan berjalan mendahului Tae. " _Oh, I forget something."_

Taehyung mendongak, menatap kakaknya yang berhenti berjalan tanpa balik melihat Taehyung. _"I'm pretty sure he will never have the power to hurt you.. Jungkook, I mean. And I hope you wont hurt him no matter what. He is a precious student of mine."_

" _Call."_ jawab Taehyung mantab. Walau begitu ia menyunggingkan senyum yang terlihat 'berbeda'.

Beberapa saat kemudian Taehyung menyusul kakaknya ke ruang makan. Jungkook langsung menyambutnya dengan senyum lebar, lalu heboh menceritakan mengenai betapa terkejutnya ia saat mengetahui bahwa semua masakan yang sekarang tersaji sudah disiapkan oleh Seokjin; dia yang memasaknya. Taehyung tersenyum menanggapi, tangannya mengusap rambut Jungkook yang masih terus saja memuji Kim Seokjin, bahkan hingga saat mereka makan pun Jungkook tak berhenti bicara. Semua nampak larut dalam perbincangan, walau Namjoon hanya menanggapai sesekali, sedangkan Taehyung, ia hanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Kookie.. hantikan! Astaga, Namjoon! Kau bahkan tidak bisa membuatku tersipu hingga seperti ini." Jin memegangi kedua pipinya yang menghangat

Namjoon terkekeh, diacaknya surai _namja_ yang sudah dua tahun resmi menjadi miliknya itu. _"Well,_ aku tidak keberatan kalau sainganku adalah Jeon Jungkook. Aku hanya tinggal memberinya nilai F kalau dia berani macam-macam."

" _Hyung,_ itu ilegal! kau menyalahgunakan kewenanganmu sebagai dosen." Jungkook mulai terbiasa dengan Namjoon yang melepas statusnya sebagai dosen di rumah. "Lagipula aku hanya memuji masakan Jin _hyung…_ "

Jungkook mem- _pout-_ kan bibirnya saat Namjoon dan Jin terbahak mendengar tanggapannya. Ia tidak menyadari Kim Taehyung menatapnya teduh dari samping. Taehyung sendiri bahkan tidak sadar bahwa ia sudah mengabaikan makanan di piringnya sejak lima menit yang lalu. Yang ada dalam pikirannya hanyalah suara Kim Namjoon yang berputar-putar di kepalanya tanpa bisa dikendalikan.

' _So, you love him, right?'_

Jantung Taehyung bergemuruh seolah menuntut.

' _So, you love him, right?'_

Nafasnya tercekat.

' _So, you love him, right?'_

Apa Taehyung harus menanyakan hal yang sama kepada dirinya sendiri berulang kali?

' _So, you love him, right? -'_

Persetan dengan pertanyaan itu!

"Kookie- _ah…"_

Jungkook menoleh ke samping saat mendengar _bass_ sang kekasih memanggil namanya. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat tengkuknya tiba-tiba saja ditarik. Organ pernafasannya seolah berhenti berfungsi saat sesuatu yang hangat dan lembab menyentuh bibirnya, melumatnya perlahan tanpa ada rasa menuntut. Hanya sebuah sentuhan lembut yang terasa hangat dan menenangkan.

"Mmn.. _"_ Jungkook memejamkan mata.

Kim Taehyung menciumnya!

Sepanjang yang pemuda Jeon ingat, ini adalah ciuman pertamanya dengan sang kekasih. Ciuman pertama Jeon Jungkook!

Dan ciuman itu dilakukan di depan Kim Seokjin yang memekik tertahan dan Kim Namjoon yang memijit pelipis kepalanya gara-gara kelakuan tak terduga sang adik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

Terima Kasih banyak atas _reviews_ dan _follows_ dan _favs_ yang terus bertambah. Tiger benar-benar mengucapkan banyak terimakasih!

Tiger tidak bisa membalas satu-satu, mohon maaf sekali lagi karena jam kuliah sudah mulai efektif dan tugas-tugas mulai minta dijamah.

Kalau ada yg ingin ditanyakan atau dibicarakan atau diungkapkan secara pribadi, dm Tiger selalu terbuka.

Untuk masalah _typo,_ sepertinya itu satu dari sedikit keahlian Tiger, dosen sampai hafal kalau tugas Tiger pasti ada _typo-_ nya. Walau begitu, tiger berusaha berbenah diri,.

Terima kasih untuk dukungan dan cintanya dan restu yang diberikan untuk Tiger dan Taehyung *dibunuh Jungkook* hahaha

Well, jangan lupa baca **The Boy who Wears White Briefs** and leave some reviews ya.

Btw Taehyung ngapa-ngapain seenak jidat ya? Orang Taemvan mah bebas….

.

 **.**

 **Akhir kata,**

 **Mohon review dan sarannya**


	4. Chapter 4

"Mmn.. _"_ Jungkook memejamkan mata.

Kim Taehyung menciumnya!

Sepanjang yang pemuda Jeon ingat, ini adalah ciuman pertamanya dengan sang kekasih. Ciuman pertama Jeon Jungkook!

Dan ciuman itu dilakukan di depan Kim Seokjin yang memekik tertahan dan Kim Namjoon yang memijit pelipis kepalanya gara-gara kelakuan tak terduga sang adik.

.

" **Sweet Lie** **"**

 **Disclaimer** **: Each name mentioned in this fiction is owned by the rightful person who belongs to God, themselves, and their family. I own nothing except the unrequited-love feelings toward Kim Taehyung.**

 **This story belongs to** **me**

 **Genre: Romance** **(I** **'m no good at deciding genre, pardon)**

 **Pair :** **Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook**

 **Other casts: Kim Namjoon x** **Kim Seokjin**

 **Park Jimin x Min Yoongi**

 **Jung Hoseok**

 **Rated: T**

 **Warning: ga jelas, typo dan sebagainya.**

 **Ambigu**

 **I love Taehyung.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Part IV: The Loved One(s)**

Hari Senin setelah akhir pekan di rumah keluarga Kim, Jeon Jungkook datang _mepet_ sekali sebelum dosen masuk ke kelasnya. Sengaja. Ia bahkan sempat adu argumen dengan Kim Taehyung melalui sambungan telefon pukul enam tadi. Taehyung ngotot ingin Jungkook berangkat bersamanya yang harus masuk kelas jam pertama, yaitu jam setengah delapan pagi, sementara Jungkook baru masuk kelas pukul sembilan. Minggu-minggu sebelumnya, pemuda bergigi kelinci itu pasti meng-iya-kan dengan senang hati. Menunggu di kantin atau perpustakaan sendirian sebelum masuk kelas bukan menjadi masalah asalkan paginya dia bisa memandang dengan puas wajah tampan Taehyung yang sedang mengemudi sambil _ngobrol_ santai dengannya.

Tapi hari ini berbeda.

Sangat berbeda.

Alasannya adalah karena sebuah foto yang diunggahnya semalam. Demi apapun, foto itu benar-benar Jungkook sendiri yang meng- _upload,_ bukan pemilik resmi akun **kim_taemvan** apalagi pemilik akun **chimothiejim** __yang mengubah _username-_ nya menjadi **j_minswag** setelah tahu akun instagran senior Min adalah **min_swaggi.** Jungkook berani bersumpah, dia hanya ingin mengunggah fotonya bersama 'teman baru', yaitu Seokjin _hyung._ Tapi ternyata fotonya menjadi _viral_ di kalangan kampus terutama di jurusan Sastra.

Padahal itu hanya foto sederhana; foto _selca_ dirinya dengan Kim Seokjin di sebelah kirinya. Keduanya tengah ber- _duck face,_ setengah tersenyum sehingga wajah mereka terlihat sangat manis. Foto tersebut benar-benar akan menjadi sangat biasa saja kalau tidak ada lengan Kim Taehyung yang memeluk leher Jungkook dari belakang, kepalanya bertumpu pada pundak kanan kekasihnya sambil tersenyum lebar. Sementara di sebelah Jin ada Namjoon yang terlihat dari samping, menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak sang istri sambil memejamkan mata.

Seingatnya, _caption_ yang diberikan Jungkook pun biasa saja. ' _Happy, happy weekend fellas. Gn.'_

Kekasihnya pun memberikan respon yang 'wajar', untuk kategori seorang Kim Taehyung.

 **Kim_taemvan:** _Tbh, I was about to eat those bun cheeks of yours, but I'm sure_ **jin_dan_joon** _will gimme death glare and burn my cars in front of my eyes. Kkk~ Nite baby, sleep tight_

 **Jung_biscuit:** _omo_ **kim_taemvan** _… is that Jin_ hyung's _acc?_

Detik berikutnya, akun itu mem- _follow_ Jungkook, lalu tanpa diminta, Jungkook mem- _follow back._ Setelahnya, Jungkook ketiduran. Tanpa ia ketahui, percakapan di kolom komentarnya terus berlanjut.

 **Kim_taemvan:** Jin _hyung_ dan suaminya. Apa kita juga harus membuat akun bersama **jung_biscuit ?**

 **Jin_dan_joon:** _go to bed_ **kim_taemvan.** _You have to attend my class in the 1_ _st_ _period._

 **Kim_taemvan:** Namjoon _hyung_ **jin_dan_joon**? Kenapa harus kau yang pegang akunnya di saat-saat begini?

 **Jin_dan_joon:** _late = minus for Ur score_ **kim_taemvan**

 **Kim_taemvan:** _get it! I'm sleepin' !_ **jin_dan_joon**

Dan setelahnya, banyak komentar yang masuk, banyak _likes,_ bahkan _shares,_ dan jumlah pengikut **jung_biscuit** bertambah.

Jungkook berani bersumpah dia hanya membaca beberapa komentar dari sekian banyak yang ditinggalkan di fotonya, namun itu sudah cukup membuatnya yakin kalau dia telah membuat dirinya sendiri semakin 'terkenal'. dan pemuda Jeon itu sungguh tidak menyukainya.

 **J_minswag:** __ _OMG_ apa itu Dosen Kim? Kenapa bisa berfoto dengan **jung_biscuit**? siapa yang di sebelah Jungkook ?

 **Min_swaggi:** Dosen Kim itu kakaknya **kim_taemvan** yg di sebelah Jungkook itu istrinya Namjoon _hyung_ **j_minswag**

Ibarat foto yang diunggah Jungkook adalah sebuah senapan siap tembak, penjelasan Min Yoongi menjadi _trigger_ dari _viral-_ nya foto yang diunggah Jungkook. Bahkan si pemilik akun sampai pusing membaca komentar di pagi harinya.

Jungkook langsung menghubungi Taehyung dan memintanya untuk tidak menjemput Jungkook pagi ini. Alasannya karena Jeon muda tidak mau menjadi pusat perhatian sendirian saat kekasihnya ada kelas. Awalnya Tae menolak tegas, tapi saat dia mendengar suara _Bunny_ manisnya yang mulai bergetar, pemuda yang dua tahun lebih tua itu langsung setuju. Bagaimanapun dia paham bahwa Jungkook belum terbisa menjadi pusat perhatian.

Sebenarnya bukan itu alasan Jungkook tidak mau dijemput Taehyung hari ini.

 _Dosen Kim sudah menikaaah?_

 _Omo… pantas saja Taehyung sering tidur di kelas manapun seenaknya. Ternyata dia punya 'koneksi'_

 _Taehyung mendapat gen pintar darinya_

 _Jungkook si mhs teladan semakin akrab dengan dosen. Perfect!_

 _Mereka manis sekali_

 _Aaa… patah hati_

 _Jgn bilang Kim Taehyung selalu dapat bocoran soal._

 _Dan sekarang Jungkook juga bisa dapat_

Dan masih banyak komentar serupa. Jungkook sebenarnya tidak terlalu peduli kepada komentar yang terarah padanya. Tapi untuk komentar yang tertuju untuk kekasihnya, Jungkook tidak bisa untuk tidak peduli. Apalagi beberapa komentar menuduh itu… dia takut bertemu Taehyung. Dia takut Taehyung akan marah dan menyalahkannya karena dia dengan seenaknya mengunggah foto itu tanpa izin. Apalagi nama dosen Kim ikut terbawa-bawa. Bagaimana kalau kakak kandung Taehyung itu membencinya?

Jeon Jungkook benar-benar takut.

"Kook, kau ingin berada di kelas sampai perang dunia ketiga sekesai?"

Jeon muda mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya, menyadari bahwa kelasnya selesai tanpa sedikitpun materi yang masuk ke kepalanya. Jungkook bahkan tidak tahu sedang mengikuti mata kuliah apa.

"Hei!" Jimin kembali memanggilnya, kali ini sambil menyenggol lengan Jungkook yang langsung mendelik kesal ke arahnya.

"Aku mendengarmu, Jimin."

Yang disebut namanya hanya mendengus sambil mengamati temannya yang memasukkan modul dan pulpen ke dalam tas. Setelahnya mereka berjalan bersama ke kantin. Kalau diamati lagi, sebenarnya Park Jimin yang lebih banyak mengoceh tentang mata kuliah yang baru saja mereka ikuti, sedangkan Jungkook menanggapi seperlunya sambil menunduk menghindari tatapan siapapun di sepangjang lorong menuju kantin.

"Chim _hyung…"_ gumam yang lebih muda memotong ucapan Jimin. Seakan mengerti kalau sahabatnya ingin mengatakan sesuatu, Jimin langsung diam sambil memperhatikan.

"Umm.. apa Taetae _hyung_ akan marah?"

Jimin mengeryitkan dahi. Dia benar-benar tidak paham dengan apa yang Jungkook katakan. Seingatnya, Taehyung dan Yoongi memang selalu menunggu mereka di kantin saat tidak ada kuliah, begitupun sebaliknya. Dan kalaupun mereka terlambat datang ke kantin, yang biasanya akan _ngomel_ adalah Min Yoongi, bukan Kim Taehyung.

"Kenapa Tae _sunbae_ harus marah?"

Jungkook menarik nafas panjang, ia sempat melirik Jimin sebelum kembali fokus ke ujung sepatunya. "Kau baca komentar di foto yang ku- _upload_ semalam? Beberapa menuduh Taetae _hyung_ menadapat bocoran soal dari dosen Kim."

Pemuda Park terbahak tepat saat mereka memasuki area kantin, sukses membuat beberapa mahasiswa menatap mereka berdua heran. Jimin tidak peduli, dia malah mengacak gemas rambut kecoklatan Jungkook hingga berantakan.

"Mana mungkin dia marah gara-gara hal seperti itu." ia kembali tertawa, kali ini berhenti mengacak surai pemuda yang lebih muda darinya saat radarnya menangkap kecemburuan dari pemuda bersurai abu- _silver_ di ujung kantin. "Percaya padaku, dia senang saat kau mengunggah fotomu bersamanya dan keluarganya."

"Tapi komentar itu…" kalimat Jungkook menggantung ragu. Dia benar-benar tidak mau mendapat nilai buruk di mata kekasihnya karena Jungkook benar-benar sudah sangat sangat sangat menyukai, bahkan mencintai Kim Taehyung.

"Aku akan menraktir makan siangmu selama satu tahun kalau sampai dia marah." bisiknya beberapa langkah sebelum sampai di meja yang ditempati kedua seniornya. Mau tidak mau, nada bicara Park muda yang terdengar percaya diri membuat Jungkook menyunggingkan senyum lega.

"Kookie _Bunny…"_ ucap Taehyung begitu pemuda bersurai 'mangkok' kecoklatan duduk di samping senior Kim. Lengannya _luwes_ memeluk pinggang yang lebih muda, lalu mengecup singkat pipi menggemaskan Jungkook, membuatnya merona malu.

" _Hyungie!"_ pekik Jungkook tertahan, mengingatkan bahwa mereka berada di tempat umum.

Jimin mendengus kesal sementara Yoongi memutar bola matanya.

"Kau pernah dengar kalau virus bisa menyebar dengan sangat cepat, Tae?"

Taehyung tampak bingung, namun tetap mengangguk menanggapi pemuda berkulit susu yang menatapnya serius. Yoongi memajukan tubuhnya, lalu menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri seolah memastikan tidak akan ada yang mendengarnya bicara selain dua junior dan satu alien di hadapannya.

Ketiga lainnya yang menempati meja itu ikut memajukan wajahnya, menatap Yoongi tak kalah serius.

"Kebiasaanmu mencium dan memeluk Jungkook itu…"

Taehyung mulai mengeryitkan dahinya. Apakah itu bisa menularkan virus berbahaya? Tapi Taehyung saja tidak memiliki penyakit aneh-aneh, bagaimana ada virus yang dia tularkan?

"Kebiasaan itu bisa menyebar seperti virus. Bagaimana kalau aku dan Jimin tertular dan ingin mencium Jungkook?"

Jimin terdengar menahan tawanya, sementara Taehyung menatapnya horor.

"Bagaimana kalau seisi kampus tertular dan ingin memeluk Jungkook dan mencium pipinya?" Yoongi masih memasang wajah seriusnya. "Kau harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada pipi gembul kekasihmu dan wajahnya yang imut itu."

Jimin berdehem keras saat Yoongi menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia lalu berucap. "Tae _sunbae…_ kurasa aku mulai tertular virus."

Tangan pemuda Park terulur menyentuh beberapa helai rambut Jungkook, Taehyung langsung menepisnya lalu memeluk protektif sang kekasih.

Min Yoongi terbahak, diikuti tawa Park Jimin yang pecah memenuhi kantin. Mereka seolah tidak peduli dengan puluhan pasang mata yang menatap keheranan.

"Brengsek! Jauh-jauh dari kekasihku!" Taehyung menggeram. Bukannya takut Jimin malah semakin menjadi dengan berusaha mencubit pipi _maknae_ mereka yang masih bengong kebingungan.

"H - _hyung,_ ada apa? Kenapa tertawa?" Jeon muda memasang wajah _blank_ dengan sempurna, matanya mengerjab kosong.

"Astaga, Kookie… kubilang berhenti mencuri keahlianku memasang _blank expression."_

Dan tawa menggelegar semakin keras, kali ini diikuti erangan protes Jungkook yang kedua pipinya ditarik gemas oleh senior Kim.

"Mereka hanya bercanda, sayang." Taehyung _menguselkan_ pipinya ke pipi Jeon muda. "Katanya mereka, juga seisi kampus bisa ikut-ikutan melakukan ini kalau terus-terusan melihatku melakukannya."

Taehyung mengecup lembut pelipis Jungkook, membuatnya mengeryitkan dahi sambil menatap Taehyung dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Tapi aku maunya dicium Taetae _hyung…_ aku tidak mau yang lain."

Ucapan polos Jeon Jungkook sukses membuat Jimin bersiul jahil, Yoongi berdehem keras, sementara Kim Taehyung bersemu, namun langsung memeluk erat yang paling muda untuk menyembunyikan pipinya yang menunjukkan warna kemerahan yang kelewat samar.

Baru Jimin ingin membuka mulutnya untuk menggoda pasangan alien-bayi di hadapannya, ponsel Taehyung berbunyi nyaring.

Berdecah kesal, Tae mengambil ponselnya, lalu menautkan alis saat melihat deretan nomor yang berjajar rapi tanpa nama. Tangannya bergerak malas menyentuh ikon warna hijau, lalu menempelkannya ke telinga.

"Halo." Gumam Taehyung singkat, ia diam beberapa saat, lalu memasang ekspresi keheranan. "Siapa? Maaf aku tidak mendengarnya dengan jelas."

Yoongi memperhatikan wajah teman sekelasnya, samar-samar dia melihat perubahan ekspresi Taehyung walau samar. Sementara Jimin mengambil kesempatan dengan mencomot makan siang senior Min.

"Ohh, Ire -" Taehyung terdiam beberapa detik, mata tajamnya melirik Yoongi, lalu beralih ke Jungkook. Tangannya dengan cekatan menjauhkan ponselnya sebelum bicara dengan suara lirih.

"Siapa _hyung?"_ gumam Jungkook cepat sebelum Taehyung sempat mengatakan sesuatu. Kalau boleh jujur, ada sedikit perasaan tidak enak saat melihat kekasihnya sedikit gelisah ketika menerima panggilan itu.

"Sebentar ya, aku harus mengangkat ini. Kau habiskan makanan yang sudah kupesankan." Tae tersenyum, tangannya yang bebas menyentuh kepala Jungkook sebelum mengecup singkat pipinya, lalu pergi begitu saja tanpa mendapat persetujuan dari _bunny_ kesayangannya.

Jungkook cemberut mengaduk makanannya.

"Kook?"

Jungkook mendongak, menatap Jimin yang melayangkan sorot keheranan. " _Hyungie_ tidak pernah pergi saat mengangkat telfon. Itu tadi siapa…"

Pertanyaan dengan nada menggantungnya lebih terarah kepada dirinya sendiri. Jimin tentu saja mengabaikan. _Toh,_ dia tidak tahu harus menanggapi apa. Mau menjawab asal juga tidak bisa.

"Mungkin teman lama." ucap Yoongi santai sambil menyeruput jus _strawberry_. Ia terkekeh saat bibir Jungkook terlihat mengerucut kesal karena ditinggal _hyung_ kesayangannya, atau lebih tepatnya, cemburu dengan seseorang yang mungkin adalah teman lama pemuda Kim.

Beberapa saat mereka habiskan dalam diam, sesekali Jimin membuat suara namun diabaikan Yoongi sementara Jungkook masih sibuk dengan 'kecemburuannya'. Dan akhirnya Taehyung kembali. Ia langsung duduk di sebelah Jungkook tanpa mengucapkan apapun, tangannya telulur merangkul pundak kekasihnya, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya.

"Siapa, _hyung?"_

"Teman lama."

Jeon muda semakin mem- _pout_ saat mendengar jawaban singkat senior Kim sama persis seperti tebakan _gebetan-_ nya Jimin.

Menyebalkan.

"Dia menghubungimu, Tae? Kudengar dia akan kemba -"

" _Hyung."_ Kim Taehyung memotong ucapan Yoongi cepat. "Aku tidak ingin membicarakannya."

Yoongi memilih diam dan menginjak ringan kaki Park Jimin saat dia melihat juniornya hendak bertanya. Dengan sangat terpaksa, Jimin makan dalam diam sambil merengut. Jeon muda yang merasakan aura berbeda dari sang kekasih pun memilih bungkam. Ia ingat terakhir kali Kim Taehyung berekspresi seperti itu adalah saat mereka membahas alasan Jungkook bertelanjang bulat dan tidur seranjang dengan pemuda yang kini berstatus sebagai kekasihnya.

Jeon Jungkook tidak suka saat kekasihnya merasa kesal.

"Seniorku, dia di tingkat akhir saat aku masuk ke fakultas ini. Katanya dia baru saja kembali setelah menyelesaikan kuliah S2 nya di Amerika. Dulu kami satu _club,_ dia mengajakku, Yoongi _hyung,_ Namjoon _hyung_ dan beberapa lainnya untuk berkumpul."

Jungkook menoleh, mendapati wajah Tae yang menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau cemberut, kadar manismu turun 38 persen." tangan kecoklatan bungsu Kim terulur menarik gemas pipi kekasihnya. Bukannya protes, Jungkook malah terkekeh sambil memeluk _sunbae_ kesayangannya.

Ternyata Taehyung peduli.

Ternyata Taehyung sangat peka dengan perubahan sikap Jungkook.

"Mereka mulai, kita akan segera menjadi _invisible men."_

Yoongi mengangguk, menyetujui gumaman pemuda Park di sebelahnya. Kalau boleh jujur, Taehyung dan Jungkook benar-benar terlihat manis saat bersama. Hanya saja, kadang keduanya lupa bahwa Bumi ini tidak hanya ditinggali oleh mereka berdua. Saking kesalnya, Min Yoongi pernah berniat menggemboskan ban mobil Taehyung agar dia sadar bahwa Taehyung _plus_ Jungkook tidak selalu bisa menghadapi dunia hanya berdua saja. Tentu saja rencana itu batal. Alasannya? Senior Min terlalu malas bergerak.

 _All hail for Min Yoongi's laziness._

"Ahh, _hyung,_ aku harus berfoto bagaimana untuk _long sleeves_ Hoseok _hyung?"_ Jungkook melepas pelukannya. Dia benar-benar butuh saran untuk pose yang akan dia lakukan untuk _endorse_.

Taehyung terkekeh mengacak surai kecoklatan kekasihnya. Pasalnya, Jungkook benar-benar menggemaskan. Foto biasa saja sudah mampu menjadi pusat gravitasi seorang Kim Taehyung, dia benar-benar tidak perlu terlalu berusaha. "Kau bawa bajunya? Punyaku belum sempat kukeluarkan dari mobil. Bagaimana kalau kita foto bersama?"

Kookie mengangguk bersemangat meng-iya-kan tawaran Taehyung sambil menunjuk tasnya. Lagipula, dia akan merasa sangat canggung jika harus berfoto 'keren' sendirian. Jungkook terbiasa ber- _selfie_ dengan memperlihatkan _duck face,_ mem- _pout_ -kan bibirnya, atau membuat ekspresi lucu lainnya. Dan sepertinya, itu foto yang sangat tidak 'menjual'.

Jeon muda belum menyadari kekuatan _aegyo-_ nya sendiri.

"Tunggu, jangan bilang kalian mendapat tawaan bisnis? Foto promosi dengan imbalan baju gratis?" Yoongi mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan sepasang kekasih di hadapannya, Taehyung mengangguk.

"Kemarin aku sempat mampir sebelum mengunjungi Namjoon _hyung."_ Taehyung merangkul sambil memainkan telinga kekasihnya yang asyik menyantap makan siangnya. Walau begitu, matanya terfokus pada Min Yoongi. "Tapi aku membayar punya Kookie. Aku tidak mau membiarkan dia memberikan sesuatu untuk kekasihku."

Jimin terkekeh mendengar logika seniornya. "Bukannya baju itu sebagai 'bayaran' untuk foto yang diunggah Jungkook?"

Taehyung tampak berfikir.

"Kalau kau menolak gratisan Jungkook, sama saja kau menolak bayaran untuknya." Yoongi menarik nafas dalam. Teman sekelasnya terkadang memiliki cara berfikir yang sulit dipahami oleh akal sehat manusia. "Hoseok mana mungkin membayar jasa promosi dengan nominal uang, lagipula kau pasti akan menolaknya juga. Diskon khusus, bonus _snapback_ atau aksesoris lain… bukannya itu cara Hoseok 'membayar' kita?"

Wajah pemuda Park memerah menahan tawanya, sementara Taehyung memasang _blank expression_ sempurnanya.

Jungkook terkekeh pelan menyikut perut kekasihnya, " _Hyungie_ jangan melamun."

"Ohh…" Tae mengerjab beberapa kali. "Ah, ya.. begitu ya, hmm.."

Jeon muda yang pertama kali tertawa, diikuti pemuda Park yang menekan perutnya kuat karena sakit saking terpingkalnya.

Dan makan siang mereka dihabiskan dengan Yoongi yang merutuki ke- _over protective-_ an Kim Taehyung hingga ia 'buta', juga Jungkook yang mengatakan bahwa dia 'oke' walau 'tidak dibayar'. _Toh,_ ia tidak merasa seterkenal itu hingga orang-orang tertarik untuk membeli apa yang dia pakai. Jimin yang belum kenal siapa Hoseok beberapa kali bertanya, berakhir dengan diacuhkan bahkan oleh teman 'senasib sepenanggungan - _invisible man, just like him',_ Min Yoongi.

"Pakai milikmu.." gumam Taehyung saat mereka sudah berada di mobilnya, Jungkook mengangguk dan langsung mengganti kaosnya dengan _long sleeves_ yang dia bawa di tas selagi Taehyung memakai miliknya yang sejak kemarin tergeletak di jok belakang. Walau masih canggung, yang lebih muda berusaha untuk tidak memperlihatkannya. _Toh,_ kekasihnya malah sudah pernah melihat Kookie telanjang bulat. _Topless_ sedikit tidak apa kan?

Serius. Kalau ada yang melihat adegan ini, pasti mereka mengira sepasang pemuda jurusan Sastra itu sedang berbuat macam-macam.

"Nah, kita foto di luar saja. Di dalam terlalu gelap." Taehyung membantu Jungkook merapikan rambutnya. 'Di dalam terlalu gelap' adalah _vivid lie_ yang diucapkan seorang Kim Taehyung. Teknologi kamera miliknya, juga kamera milik kekasihnya mampu menghalau segala kegelapan yang menghalangi mereka dari bidikan _front camera._ Alasan utama Tae mengajak Jeon muda berfoto di luar adalah karena kursi kemudi dan kursi disampingnya terpaut jarak yang lumayan, dan Tae tidak mungkin menyuruh juniornya duduk di pangkuannya karena stir mobil sialan yang akan menghimpitnya.

Dan mereka berjalan keluar. Taehyung menyuruh Jungkook duduk di kap mobilnya, ia berjalan dua langkah menjauh, lalu mengambil foto dengan lengan kanannya, Tangan kirinya melakukan _peace sign,_ dimana Jungkook juga melakukan tanda yang sama dengan tangan kanannya. Tubuh Taehyung hanya terlihat tiga per empatnya saja di bagian kiri, namun tubuh Jungkook yang sedang duduk terpotret sempurna. Ini akan menjadi foto yang Taehyung _upload._

Selanjutnya giliran Jeon muda yang membidik dengan kamera ponselnya. Jungkook berpose dengan wajah _dork-_ nya yang terlihat manis, Taehyung yang pada jepretan pertama terlihat 'bingung' akhirnya mengimbangi pose sang kekasih di foto kedua. Jungkook setuju untuk mengunggah keduanya dengan _caption_ yang saling berhubungan.

Mereka kembali ke dalam mobil lalu melaju menuju apartemen Jungkook setelah mengambil beberapa _selca_ untuk kepentingan peribadi. Bahkan di dalam mobil, Jungkook tidak bisa berhenti mengambil gambar Kim Taehyung. Yang lebih tua jadi harus matu-matian menahan senyum dan rona di pipinya saat kekasih manisnya tertangkap basah bergumam ' _hyung_ sangat tampan' saat melihat hasil foto.

"Aku sudah meng- _upload_ keduanya. Kuharap Hoseok _hyung_ suka." gumam Jungkook saat mereka berhenti di lampu merah. Tae bergumam setuju saat dirinya juga baru selesai mengunggah foto miliknya.

"Kurasa dia akan sangat senang." ucap pemuda Kim mengecup pipi Jungkook sebelum menjalankan kembali mobilnya. Mereka terlibat percakapan ringan sampai tiba di tempat tinggal Jungkook.

"Umm.. mau mampir?"

Taehyung menggeleng. Tangannya dengan cekatan membantu Jeon muda melepas _seat belt-_ nya. "Ada yang harus kuselesaikan. Kurasa aku harus segera pulang."

Jungkook mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Um.. apa _hyung_ marah? Apa Namjoon _hyung_ marah?"

Kali ini senior Kim mengeryitkan dahi, diam dan menunggu kekasihnya menjelaskan.

"Itu…" Jungkook gugup; ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam. "Komentar di foto yang kuunggah semalam, mereka menuduh _hyung_ dapat bocoran soal, dan.. dan… "

Tae terkekeh, ia menarik dagu sang kekasih, memaksa sepasang _onyx_ menatap _hazel_ miliknya. Perlahan, wajahnya mendekat mengeliminasi jarak antara bibir Jungkook dan bibirnya sendiri.

Kim Taehyung kembali mencium Jeon Jungkook.

Ciuman kedua mereka.

Ciuman kedua Jungkook.

"Mnnwhh…" yang lebih muda tercekat saat lidah Taehyung menyeruak masuk ke mulutnya, lalu menjelajah dan melilit lidahnya di sela lumatan lembut mereka.

Beberapa saat Taehyung memainkan lidahnya sambil menghisap dan mengulum ringan, Jungkook membalas sebisanya sambil berusaha keras agar tidak kehabisan nafas karena jantungnya yang berdetak memburu sungguh menghabiskan tenaga.

Kim Taehyung menyeringai, lalu perlahan menarik lidahnya dan memberi kecupan-kecupan ringan di bibr Jungkook, lalu di selurh wajahnya. "Pelajaran hari ini cukup."

"Ehh?" pemuda Jeon membeo.

"Barusan itu latihan ciuman dari Dosen Kim Taehyung. Pelajari baik-baik sebelum kita naik ke level selanjutnya."

Jungkook merona hebat, dia buru-buru keluar dari mobil dengan wajah yang semerah kepiting rebus. Ia meneriakkan 'hati-hati di jalan' sebelum berlari masuk ke apartemen sederhananya.

"Taetae _hyung_ menyebalkan! Menyebalkaaaan!" pekiknya begitu masuk ke kamarnya. Walau terdengar marah, nada bahagia dan rona malu-malu tak bisa dihapuskan dari wajahnya.

Beberapa detik setelah dia mendengar mobil senior Kim menjauh, Jungkook mendapat pesan melalui ponselnya.

.

 **From: Taetae** _ **hyungie**_

 _Aku tidak akan marah karena komentar seperti itu,_ Baby.

 _Lagipula mereka tidak tahu kalau Namjoon_ hyung _seribu kali lebih galak denganku dibanding dengan mhs lain._

 _Jangan diambil hati, biarkan saja,_ nee _?_

 _Kau juga tidak boleh mendengar yang jelek-jelek tentangmu._

 _._

Senyum di pipi Jeon Jungkook sukses mengembang lebar. Tangannya memeluk erat ponselnya sambil berguling di atas kasur sebelum membalas pesan _hyungie_ -nya.

.

.

Sore harinya Jungkook merasa ingin mengunjungi sang kekasih karena sejak pulang tadi, bayang-bayang Kim Taehyung seolah menjadi _UFO_ yang mengelilingi Bumi alias kepalanya. Dia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan kekasihnya. Berniat tidur siang pun tidak bisa. Entah mengapa hatinya mengatakan bahwa dia harus segera menemui Taehyung dan memeluknya erat.

Jeon Jungkook sedang kasmaran. Dia merindukan Kim Taehyung dan ingin lebih belajar banyak hal.

Maka Jungkook membawa baju yang pernah dipinjamnya, untuk dijadikan alasan buat Jungkook mengunjungi Tae _sunbae.. Sweatshirt_ Nirvana dan celana hitam sudah terlipat rapi di kantong kertas berwarna cokelat, tak lupa Jungkook membawa dompet yang ia masukkan ke kantong celana dan _headset_ yang ia taruh di kantong _hoodie_ abu-abu yang kini dipakainya. Ia sempat mengecek jam di ponsel sebelum memasukkannya ke kantong celana.

Pemuda Jeon sengaja tidak memberi tahu sang kekasih karena berniat memberi kejutan. _Well,_ bagaimanapun dia ingin membuat belahan jiwanya bahagia walau hanya dengan kehadirannya. Jungkook berniat memasakkan makan malam dengan bahan apapun yang ada di kulkas kekasihnya. Kalau tidak, mereka malah bisa berbelanja bersama terlebih dahulu.

Kedengarannya menyenangkan.

Dan disinilah Jeon Jungkook, di dalam _lift_ sebuah apartemen mewah untuk mengunjungi Kim Taehyung. Kalau dipikir-pikir, ini pertama kalinya dia berada di dalam _lift_ ini. Jungkook _nervous, excited,_ gugup. Benar-benar mirip bocah balita yang akan berangkat untuk piknik pertamanya.

Kaki Jungkook melagkah perlahan saat tiba di lantai yang dituju. Dihirupnya nafas dalam-dalam, lalu dihembuskan perlahan. Jeon muda tidak menyangka, kunjungannya ke apartemen Taehyung tanpa disertai sang kekasih akan sangat mendebarkan.

Tangannya bergetar memencet berl.

Jungkook menunggu dan tidak ada jawaban.

'Apa Taetae _hyung_ sedang mandi?' Jungkook merogoh ponselnya, melirik angka yang tertera di jam digital di sana. 'Pukul empat, tidak biasanya mandi jam segini.'

Ia menekan bel sekali lagi, kali ini lebih tenang.

Tidak ada jawaban, apalgi suara langkah kaki mendekati pintu.

Pemuda Jeon mulai bingung harus bagaimana. Apa dia harus pulang? Tapi dia baru saja sampai. Dan bagaimana kalau Kim Taehyung ternyata ada? Dia sedang tidur di dalam? Atau menunggu saja? Tapi menunggu di luar akan membuatnya terlihat seperti _stalker._

Jadi Jungkook memutuskan untuk memencet deretan _password_ yang seingatnya adalah kata sandi apatemen kekasihnya. Lagipula Taetae _hyung-_ nya pernah bilang kalau dia boleh masuk ke aparttemennya kapan saja.

"Permisi…" gumam Jungkook saat melangkah masuk. Ia mengeryit heran ketika mendapati sepatu _high heels_ warna merah di depan pintu masuk. Artinya, Tae ada di rumah, tapi bukan itu masalahnya.

Siapa yang berkunjung?

Seokjin _hyung?_

Namjoon _hyung?_

Tidak mungkin, setahu Jungkook, _high heels_ itu sepatu wanita.

Jantungnya berdebar kencang, dengan buru-buru Jungkook melepas sepatunya. Sesuatu dalam dirinya mengatakan bahwa dia harus berhenti dan pulang saja, setengahnya menjerit dan memaksa ingin tahu siapa yang mengunjungi apartemen kekasihnya.

Samar-samar telinganya menangkap suara yang berasal dari sumber yang berbeda, sedang saling berbicara. Satu suara Kim Taehyung, satu lagi suara seorang wanita.

"Menyingkir, aku harus membukakan pintu." Kim Taehyung.

"Biarkan saja Taee~ kau tidak merindukanku?"

Nafas Jungkook tercekat. Suaranya begitu asing, namun terdengar sangat manja. Siapapun yang mendengarnya pasti bisa menyimpulkan betapa dekatnya hubungan mereka.

Langkah kaki pemuda Jeon terhenti begitu ia memasuki ruang tengah yang langsung menghadap ke sofa yang biasa mereka gunakan untuk menonton televisi.

"H - _hyung,,,"_ gumam Jungkook, pupilnya melebar mendapati sang kekasih tengah berbaring di sana. Matanya terasa panas, dadanya sesak.

"Kookie?" Taehyung menjawab tak kalah terkejutnya, tangannya berusaha menyingkirkan sesuatu, atau lebih tepatnya, seseorang yang duduk di pangkuannya.

Mereka terdiam selama beberapa detik sampai suara wanita itu memecahkan segalanya.

"Siapa, Tae?" ia menoleh, menatap heran Jeon Jungkook yang membatu di depan pintu.

Cantik. Sangat cantik.

Dan entah mengapa, melihatnya menyadarkan Jungkook akan posisinya saat ini. Berdiri di depan pintu sambil memandangi sepasang manusia yang sedang dalam posisi sangat intim. Mereka mengenakan pakaian lengkap, memang. Tapi Jungkook bisa melihat kaos kekasihnya yang terlihat berantakan.

Ya. Kekasihnya sedang bermesraan dengan seorang wanita.

Tangannya meremas erat tas kertas berisi pakaian yang dia bawa.

"Ma-maaf…" Jungkook berusaha menahan sesuatu yang siap meluncur dari kedua bola matanya yang memerah. Ia sungguh kesulitan bernafas. "Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan ini…"

Ia menaruh asal tas yang dibawanya, kemudian langsung berbalik, berjalan tergesa lalu memakai asal sepatunya. Jungkook berlari, berlari sambil memegangi dadanya yang sesak. _Lift_ yang harusnya dengan cepat mampu membawanya dengan cepat hingga lantai dasar pun rasanya tidak berfungsi dengan baik.

Jeon Jungkook kembali berlari saat _lift_ berhenti di lantai dasar. Ia terisak beberapa kali, bersamaan dengan air mata yang membasahi pipinya.

Jungkook berhenti di depan pintu keluar, menunggu…

Terjadi perang batin antara dia dan dirinya sendiri. Satu sisi ingin menunggu Taehyung yang menyusulnya, sisi yang lain begitu pengecut dan takut.

Takut kalau Taehyung tidak juga muncul dan memeluknya.

Ia memilih menunggu, mati-matian menahan kakinya yang berkali-kali hampir melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu.

Lima menit… dan Jeon Jungkook masih menunggu.

Sepuluh menit… dan Jungkook mulai meragu. Air mata membasahi pipinya tanpa bisa ia kendalikan. Dadanya kian sesak, oksigen seakan berubah menjadi karbon monoksida yang meracuni pernafasannya.

Lima belas menit… dan sendi-sendi di tubuhnya seakan melemas.

Tiga puluh menit…

Dan Kim Taehyung tidak pernah datang.

.

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

SURPRISE!

Maaf untuk keterlambatannya dan JANGAN BUNUH TIGER… ide plotnya gini sejak awal *ketawa nista*

Ohh, ya. Untuk pakaian mereka dan pose foto, biasanya Tiger terinspirasi sama _outfit_ dan foto mereka yg ada di internet, entah _selca_ atau dijepretin orang.

Jadi… selamat menikmati _plot twist._

Jangan lupa baca **The Boy who Wears White Briefs** dan **The Role-players.** Jangan lupa review juga. Makasih banget yang udah baca dan review dan _fav_ dan _follow_ dan mencintaiku apa adanya.. Oi!

Maafkan segala typo.

.

 **.**

 **Terakhir,**

 **Reviews Juseyoooooo**

 **I love You**


	5. Chapter 5

Lima menit… dan Jeon Jungkook masih menunggu.

Sepuluh menit… dan Jungkook mulai meragu. Air mata membasahi pipinya tanpa bisa ia kendalikan. Dadanya kian sesak, oksigen seakan berubah menjadi karbon monoksida yang meracuni pernafasannya.

Lima belas menit… dan sendi-sendi di tubuhnya seakan melemas.

Tiga puluh menit…

Dan Kim Taehyung tidak pernah datang.

.

" **Sweet Lie** **"**

 **Disclaimer** **: Each name mentioned in this fiction is owned by the rightful person who belongs to God, themselves, and their family. I own nothing except the unrequited-love feelings toward Kim Taehyung.**

 **This story belongs to** **me**

 **Genre: Romance** **(I** **'m no good at deciding genre, pardon)**

 **Pair :** **Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook**

 **Other casts: Kim Namjoon x** **Kim Seokjin**

 **Park Jimin x Min Yoongi**

 **Jung Hoseok**

 **Rated: T**

 **Warning: ga jelas, typo dan sebagainya.**

 **Ambigu**

 **I love Taehyung.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Part V: Reflection(s)**

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Menanggapi pertanyaan pemuda bermarga Park yang duduk di sebelahnya, Jungkook mengangguk ragu. Tangannya mengaduk malas jus _strawberry_ yang masih tersisa setengah di gelasnya.

"Kalau kau tidak sehat, aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Jimin menatap dari samping, tangan kanannya menyentuh kening yang lebih muda, sementara tangan kiri menyentuh keningnya sendiri.

Jungkook mendengus kesal. Disingkirkannya tangan Jimin dengan agak kasar. "Aku baik-baik saja, Chim-Chim _hyung…_ kumohon berhentilah bertanya. Kau sudah menanyakan hal yang sama sebanyak lebih dari sepuluh kali. Dan tidak! Aku tidak mau bolos kelasnya Dosen Kim. Bisa-bisa Seokjin _hyung_ akan memarahiku."

Jimin mengangguk singkat. Nampaknya hari ini Jeon Jungkook benar-benar sedang berada di _mood_ terburuknya. Bagaimana tidak? Jungkook berangkat kuliah dengan wajah ditekuk. Dia memakai _eye shadow_ tipis dan _eye liner._ Bukannya tidak pernah melihat sahabatnya memakai benda itu, hanya saja, Jimin langsung bisa melihat matanya yang kemerahan, sedikit membengkak. Gagal sudah usaha yang lebih muda untuk menyembunyikan matanya yang bengkak akibat semalaman menangis, riasan mata sama sekali tidak membantu.

Tambahan, pakaian yang dikenakan Jungkook adalah _hoodie_ kuning dengan begitu banyak pola donat tergambar di seluruh bagian. _Hoodie_ yang kata Jungkook tidak akan pernah dipakai keluar rumah karena warnanya mulai memudar, juga ketidakinginannya dikatai bocah karena memakai sesuatu yang kelewat _cute._ Apa yang sedang mengacaukan pikiran Jeon muda sampai dia memakai _hoodie_ itu ke kampus? Yang paling parah adalah rambutnya yang berantakan dan bibir yang kering. Artinya, bocah itu belum memakai _Nivea, lip balm_ favorit yang sudah seperti separuh nafasnya. Bahkan si Jeon tidak menaikkan resleting celananya. Jimin sampai harus menyeretnya ke toilet untuk 'memperbaiki' penampilan Jeon Jungkook yang berantakan.

Sebenarnya Park Jimin tahu teman sekelasnya sedang sedih, atau memiliki masalah, atau apapun itu. Hanya saja, dia enggan bertanya. Jimin memilih untuk menunggu Jungkook bercerita.

" _Hyung…"_ panggil Jungkook membuyarkan lamunan Jimin.

Mata tajam yang lebih tua langsung kembali fokus pada wajah Jungkook yang masih setia menatap tangannya sendiri yang memainkan sedotan.

"Menurutmu, apa aku jelek?"

Jimin mengeryitkan dahi.

Serius. Menurutnya, Jeon Jungkook adalah manusia paling manis sedunia. Bagaimana bisa si Jeon malah mengatakan bahwa dirinya jelek?

Ralat. Sejujurnya menurut Park Jimin, Jeon Jungkook adalah manusia paling manis sedunia… setelah Min Yoongi.

"Dari mananya kau terlihat jelek?"

Jungkook mendengus mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan _hyung-_ nya sebagai jawaban. "Entahlah. Wajahku mungkin? Mataku? Hidugku? Warna kulitku? Bibirku? Atau rasa bibirku…"

Jimin semakin mengeryit. Kenapa 'rasa bibir' ikut terbawa juga?

"Aku bukan maniak _Nivea,_ tapi setahuku rasa _lip balm-_ nya _Nivea_ yang _strawberry_ tidak buruk."

Jugkook mengangguk beberapa kali. _Lip balm_ -nya memang tidak terasa buruk. Atau… memang ciumannya yang payah?

Apa karena itu Taehyung bersama orang lain?

Kalau soal rasa ciuman, kepada siapa ia harus bertanya? Mantan pacarnya? Omong kosong. Kim Taehyung adalah kekasih pertama Jungkook.

Kim Taehyung adalah cinta pertama Jeon Jungkook.

"Kurasa kita harus masuk kelas. Aku tidak mau kehilangan presensiku gara-gara telat."

Jungkook mengangguk saat melirik jam tangannya. Lima belas menit lagi kelas Dosen Kim dimulai dan terlambat di kelasnya adalah hal yang sangat tidak ingin dialami Jungkook.

Mereka berdiri lalu berjalan bersama menuju kelas. Jeon muda yang sejak pagi ksehilangan nafsu bicaranya lebih banyak diam, dan Park Jimin menghormati itu. Mereka berjalan dalam diam sampai sebuah suara memecah keheningan.

"Jimin, Jungkook."

Kedua mahasiswa tahun kedua menoleh, mendapati Min Yoongi yang setengah berlari ke arah mereka. Tangannya menepuk pundak Jungkook terlebih dahulu sebelum berpindah meninju pelan bahu Jimin.

Jungkook tersenyum, lalu kedua bola mata kelamnya reflek menelusur arah kedatangan Yoongi, melihat sekeliling untuk mencari seseorang yang biasanya bersama seniornya.

Tidak ada.

Kim Taehyung tidak bersamanya.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu, Jim. Bisa bicara sebentar?"

Jimin mengangguk. "Kook, kau mau ke kelas duluan atau menungguku dan Yoong _hyung?"_

Yang ditanya tampak berfikir sebentar, menatap Yoongi dan Jimin bergantian. Lalu ide untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua agar bisa lebih leluasa 'berkencan' muncul begitu saja.

Menyeringai dan mengerlingkan matanya jahil, Jungkook mulai bicara. "Aku akan ke kelas duluan saja. Chim-chim _hyung_ dan Yoongi _hyung_ bisa pacaran dengan puas, aku tidak mau mengganggu."

Dan pemuda bersurai kecoklatan itu melenggang begitu saja meninggalkan Jimin yang mengerang protes dengan wajah memerah dan senior Min yang terkekeh pelan.

Beberapa saat setelah Jungkook pergi, Yoongi menghela nafas berat. Reflek, Jimin menoleh dan menatap heran seniornya. "Kenapa, _hyung?"_

Si kulit susu menatap Jimin lekat, lalu berucap dengan suara pelan, namun cukup jelas didengar juniornya. "Apa Jungkook oke?"

"Oke?"

Senior Min mengangguk, matanya masih belum lepas dari manik kembar pemuda Park, kali ini ditambah dengan raut serius yang nampak di wajahnya.

"Kurasa…" Jimin menjeda cukup lama, mencoba memahami maksud 'oke' yang diucapkan Yoongi sebelum akhirnya dia mengerti. "… tidak."

Yoongi berdecih kesal.

"Jungkook tidak mengatakan apapun. Aku memberinya privasi untuk…" Park muda tampak ragu memilih kata-kata. " - _to enjoy himself? Nope. To decide what to say. I'm sure he has a lot to tell._ Kenapa kau menanyakan itu _?_ Seingatku kau baru bertemu dengannya hari ini. Kau tahu sesuatu, _hyung?"_

Yoongi kembali berdecih, kedua alisnya bertaut saat bergumam. "Si brengsek itu… Taehyung, _I mean._ "

"Apa Jungkook yang tidak oke ada hubungannya dengan Taehyung _sunbae_?"

"Entahlah. Tapi kurasa, iya." sang senior kembali menatap _hoobae-_ nya, kali ini dengan kedua tangan yang mencengkram bahu Jimin lalu menariknya menepi. "Aku ingin kau mengawasi Jungkook. Jangan biarkan dia sendirian. Maksudku, aku khawatir padanya. Aku tidak mau hal yang buruk terjadi."

Oke, Jimin bertambah bingung.

Pertama, Jungkook datang ke kampus dalam keadaan kelewat kacau. Kedua, Min Yoongi memintanya mengawasi bocah itu baik-baik karena khawatir, dan kekhawatirannya itu berhubungan dengan Kim Taehyung. Ngomong-ngomong soal Taehyung, Jimin belum melihatnya sejak tadi.

Sejak senior itu menyandang status sebagai kekasih sahabatnya, ketiadaan Kim Taehyung di sebeleh Jeon Jungkook adalah sebuah anomali.

"Akan kulakukan asal kau beri tahu alasannya. Dan ngomong-ngomong, Jungkook tidak berangkat bersamanya. Ini benar-benar aneh. Dia kelihatan seperti anak anjing yang dibuang tuannya saat pertama kali kulihat tadi pagi. Super berantakan." Jimin terdengar heboh.

Senior Min menoleh ke kiri dan kanan, memastikan tidak ada yang memerhatikan mereka. "Kita senasib soal ini; bingung dengan sikap Taehyung. Benar?"

Jimin mengangguk singkat.

"Apalagi dengan status Jungkook yang tiba-tiba menjadi kekasihnya. Soal Jungkook yang bangun di apartemennya, aku tidak bisa menanyakan apapun pada Tae. Tapi ada satu hal yang perlu kau tahu, walau Tae punya banyak teman, dia… _well,_ bersamaku juga, lebih suka menghabiskan waktu di _cafe_ atau _game center_ untuk berkumpul bersama teman-teman. Dengan kata lain, tidak sembarang orang bisa masuk teritori alias apartemennya. Setahuku hanya aku, Hoseok, Namjoon _hyung,_ Jin _hyung,_ Jungkook, dan satu orang lagi yang pernah masuk ke apartemennya."

"Satu orang lagi?" Jimin membeo.

Yoongi melepas bahu Jimin. Ia merogoh kantong celananya mengambil ponsel, lalu menunjukkan sebuah foto dimana ada dirinya, Taehyung, Dosen Kim, seorang pemuda berwajah _oval_ dengan _snap back_ bertuliskan **J-Horse** dan seorang wanita cantik berambut panjang. Mereka berfoto bersama dengan latar yang cukup ramai.

"Jung Hoseok." gumam Yoongi menunjuk yang memakai _baseball cap_ **J-Horse** , lalu berpindah ke wajah si wanita yang memiliki surai berwarna abu-abu muda, terdapat corak keunguan muda… entahlah. Yoongi sendiri bingung harus mengklasifikasikan itu ke dalam warna apa. "Bae Irene, yang kemarin menelfon Tae di kantin."

Si _hoobae_ mengangguk singkat, sengaja tidak berkomentar karena ia tahu Yoongi masih ingin melanjutkan.

"Dia pernah masuk ke 'teritori' seorang Kim Taehyung." Memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke saku celana, Yoongi menghela nafas kasar. Tangannya merapikan rambut sewarna jeraminya. Sementara itu, Jimin tampak berfikir.

"Semalam kami mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan di sebuah _bar,_ menyambut kembalinya Irene _noona_ setelah menyelesaikan kuliah S2 di luar negeri. Aku tidak tahu apa ini ada hubungannya, tapi Tae berangkat bersamanya, dan sepertinya mereka pulang bersama. Aku sendiri heran kenapa Irene _noona_ tidak berangkat bersama teman-teman seangkatannya yang semalam juga datang."

"Tunggu sebentar." Jimin menyahut cepat. "Apa itu yang membuat Jungkook menangis?"

Yoongi melayangkan tatapan menyelidik sebelum membeo, "Jungkook menangis?"

"Aku tidak yakin, yang jelas matanya terlihat bengkak dan memerah. Dia mencoba menyembunyikan dengan memakai _eye shadow_ dan _liner,_ tapi percuma saja. Sepertinya dia menangis semalaman."

Sang senior memijit pelipisnya. "Apa dia tahu tentang Irene? Tentang Tae yang pergi bersamanya semalam atau tentang hubungan mereka berdua? Bagaimana bisa?"

Kali ini pemuda Park yang melayangkan tatapan menyelidik. Tidak yakin dengan 'hubungan' yang dimaksud _sunbae-_ nya walau sejujurnya sudah bisa menduga.

"Aku tidak yakin apa aku harus menyebut mereka sepasang kekasih, yang jelas mereka memiliki hubungan spesial."

"Itu dulu, kan? Sebelum Irene _noona_ ke luar negeri? Maksudku, Tae _sunbae_ bersama Jungkook sekarang, mereka sepasang kekasih…" Jimin meninggalkan kalimatnya yang menggantung. Kalau dipikir-pikir, dimulainya status 'sepasang kekasih' Taehyung dan Jungkook termasuk janggal.

"Aku tidak tahu pasti hubungan mereka, Jim… makanya aku tidak bisa bilang selain ini. Yang jelas, kau harus menemani Jungkook. Paling tidak, jangan biarkan dia menangis sendirian ketika merasa sedih. Aku akan coba menanyakan apapun yang bisa kutanyakan kepada si brengsek Kim." Yoongi mengulurkan tangannya. Ia tersenyum mengusap puncak kepala yang lebih muda, membuat Jimin terkekeh senang.

" _It's so unlike-you to care about other people's problem, hyung."_ Jimin menyeringai, mencoba menggoda seniornya. Sialnya, dihadiahi jitakan di kepala.

" _Dummy!_ Aku hanya membantumu menjaganya. Ngomong-ngomong, Jim…" Yoongi mengeryit melihat Kim Namjoon berjalan tergesa melewati mereka, tampaknya dia sedang terburu-buru. "Kau ada kelas?"

Jimin mengangguk.

"Dosen Kim?"

Park muda mengangguk lagi, setelahnya reflak menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, lalu melotot saat Yoongi menunjuk arah itu dengan dagunya dan mendapati sosok dosen Kim berjalan cepat.

" _Shoot!_ Aku bisa terlambat. Aku akan menelfonmu, _hyung!"_ Jimin setengah berlari menuju kelasnya, dan percakapan _sunbae-hoobae_ itu terhenti begitu saja tanpa mereka tahu ada pemuda bersurai kecoklatan dengan mata _onyx_ yang sejak tadi mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka dari sisi tembok yang lain.

Dan pemuda itu sudah pergi meninggalkan 'tempat persembunyiannya' sejak satu menit yang lalu dengan langkah gontai dan pandangan yang kosong.

.

.

Jungkook mendesah lega saat Dosen Kim mengakhiri kelasnya. Tangannya dengan malas membereskan buku dan pensilnya. Walau Jujur, Jungkook sama sekali tidak memperhatikan selama kelas berlangsung, paling tidak dia bisa berakting sebagai murid teladan. Sementara Park Jimin yang duduk di sebelahnya sama sekali tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari _onyx_ Jungkook yang menatap kosong Dosen Kim, lalu berpindah ke bukunya beberapa saat sebelum kembali menatap ke depan.

"Kook, mau pulang bersama?" Tawar Jimin, ia sudah berdiri saat Jungkook selesai memakai ranselnya. Baru saja akan menjawab, sebuah suara berat menginterupsi mereka berdua.

"Jeon- _ssi, I need you to see me after this class."_

" _Excuse me, Sir?"_ Jungkook mengeryit saat dosennya tiba-tiba ingin berbicara dengannya.

Namjoon menatap sekitar, masih ada beberapa mahasiswa di kelas, maka dia tetap akan memakai topeng 'dosen'-nya. " _I need you to help me with some matters. Come to my office."_

Jungkook mengangguk lalu berdiri dan merapikan _hoodie-_ nya.

"Kutunggu di parkiran, aku akan mengantarmu pulang." gumam Jimin menepuk pundak Jungkook. Ia mendapat anggukan singkat sebagai respon.

Setelahnya, Jungkook berjalan mengikuti Namjoon menuju kantor. Mereka berjalan dalam diam dan si mahasiswa lebih memilih menunduk menghindari sorot menyelidik yang dilayangkan hampir semua orang yang mereka lewati. Biasanya, Jungkook yang berjalan bersama para dosen adalah hal yang sangat biasa karena dia memang mahasiswa cemerlang yang sering dimintai tolong oleh mereka. Tetapi setelah Jungkook mengunggah fotonya bersama sang kekasih dan kakaknya yang juga merupakan dosennya, Jungkook yang berjalan bersama Dosen Kim adalah hal yang kelewat menarik untuk dilewatkan.

Ngomong-ngomong soal kekasihnya, Jungkook merindukan dia.

"Jadi…" gumam Namjoon setibanya mereka di kantor. Ia mempersilakan Jungkook duduk di depannya, mengabaikan beberapa dosen lain yang berlalu-lalang di kantor jurusan. "Aku sangat tidak menyukai ada mahasiswa yang menyepelekanku di kelas. Dan tadi, kulihat kau, juga Park Jimin sama sekali tidak memperhatikan."

Jungkook menunduk dalam sambil menggumamkan kata maaf. Jantungnya berdetak cepat, gugup.

"Kuharap kau dan temanmu tidak mengulanginya lagi, atau aku akan dengan sangat terpaksa mengurangi nilai kalian."

Pemuda Jeon mengangguk. Sedekat apapun mereka, Kim Namjoon adalah dosen yang sangat tegas.

"Hanya itu yang ingin kukatakan sebagai dosenmu."

Helaan nafas berat lolos dari bibir Dosen Kim, ia memijit pelipisnya yang terasa penat. "Dan sebagai seorang kakak, aku ingin memastikan… Jungkook, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Reflek Jungkook mendongak, mendapati tatapan teduh dari Namjoon. Entah mengapa, ada sebuah perasaan aneh yang berdesir di dadanya. Kalau saja mereka sedang tidak berada di kantor jurusan, mungkin Jungkook sudah menerjang Namjoon, memeluknya erat dan megadukan Kim Taehyung kepada kakaknya.

Tidak.

Walaupun mereka berdua saja, Jungkook tidak akan bisa melakukannya.

Jungkook tidak se-bocah itu.

Ia lebih memilih diam dan menghindari tatapan sulung Kim. Entah mengapa, mengatakan apapun kepadanya dirasa akan percuma. _Toh_ ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Namjoon.

"Kook?"

"Sedikit." pemuda Jeon mengambil nafas sebelum mendongak dan menatap Namjoon yang duduk terhalang meja di hadapannya. "Aku memiliki sedikit masalah, _hyung._ Akan segera kuselesaikan agar tidak mengganggu, aku janji."

Jungkook tersenyum hambar.

"Kau tahu, tidak masalah jika sesekali kau mengabaikanku di kelas atau semacamnya. Sejujurnya, semua mahasiswa pernah melakukan itu kepada semua dosen. Aku pun sering tidak fokus di kelas ketika masih kuliah dulu. Yang ingin coba kukatakan adalah, kau memilikiku, juga Seokjin. Kau bisa bercerita jika sedang memiliki masalah. Aku yakin, Park Jimin juga mau mendengarkan. Ahh… jangan lupakan Taehyung, dia kekasihmu. Walau terlihat urakan, aku yakin dia bisa membantu."

Wajah Jungkook mengeras mendengar namanya.

Namjoon bilang apa tadi? Bagaimana Kim Taehyung bisa membantu kalau alasan keadaan Jungkook saat ini adalah si brengsek itu.

Namjoon bersikap biasa, ia menjulurkan tangannya mengusap puncak kepala Jungkook, lalu tersenyum menenangkan. "Kau tidak sendirian, ingat itu…"

Jungkook tersenyum lebar, mencoba menyembunyikan matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Berharap agar Namjoon tidak mengetahui bahwa salah satu nama yang disebutnya adalah penyebab dari ketidakfokusan Jungkook di kelas hari ini.

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat sebelum si mahasiswa memutuskan untuk pamit, mengingat Jimin sudah menunggunya di tempat parkir. Namjoon sempat mencegah dengan mengatakan bahwa Jungkook harus ikut dengannya ke rumah karena sang istri merindukannya.

Tentu saja Jungkook menolak. Bagaimana kalau ia bertemu Taehyung di sana? Jungkook merindukannya, tapi benar-benar tidak yakin dengan apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka bertemu.

Jungkook berjalan keluar kantor, sedetik kemudian, Namjoon menghentakkan kakinya kasar. "Taehyung sial. Kubilang jangan menyakitinya. Apa yang dia lakukan sampai membuat Jungkook benar-benar kacau hari ini…"

Namjoon menyisir rambutnya kasar.

 _The moment he saw Jungkook's expression when hearing the name 'Taehyung', Namjoon knew his brother was the reason behind Jungkook's sorrow._

 _._

 _._

" _Mian,_ aku lama, _hyung…"_ gumam Jungkook mengetuk kaca mobil Jimin, lalu membuka pintu dan duduk di samping kursi kemudi. Ia menunjukkan cengiran yang dipaksakan. Poni Jungkook sedikit basah, kelihatannya baru saja mencuci muka.

"Aku hampir mati kering di dalam sini." Jimin menjitak pelan kepala Jungkook, mencoba bersikap biasa. Sebelah tangannya menyimpan kembali ponsel yang sedari tadi dia pegang. Pemuda Jeon terkekeh, jelas-jelas AC mobilnya menyala, tidak mungkin Jimin akan mati kepanasan.

Setelahnya tidak ada percakapan berarti. Jimin bergumam mengikuti irama _Criminal-_ nya Britney Spears yang mengalun lirih dari music player mobilnya. Pemuda Park sengaja mengaturnya dengan _volume_ kecil _._ Sementara Jungkook memilih diam, memperhatikan jalanan melalui jendela di sampingnya.

"Aku mendengarmu, _hyung."_

Jimin melirik sahabatnya, matanya bertemu dengan manik kelam Jungkook melalui pantulian samar di kaca mobilnya. Kelihatannya Jungkook masih asyik dengan jalanan, dan Jimin tidak mempermasalahkan itu.

"Mendengar lagu?" Jimin memastikan.

"Mendengarmu dan Yoongi _hyung_ membicarakanku."

Kaki Jimin hampir saja menginjak pedal rem mendadak kalau saja dia tidak bisa mengendalikan diri. Tentu saja dia kaget, namun percuma juga mengelak. _Toh,_ Jungkook sudah dengan jelas mendengar percakapan mereka. Yang bisa pemuda Park lakukan saat ini adalah mendengarkan apapun yang Jungkook ingin katakan.

"Maafkan aku." bisik Jimin tulus.

Jungkook menghela nafas. Ia mengalihkan pandangan, kini menatap Jimin. Mereka terdiam beberapa saat hingga yang lebih tua balas menatap Jungkook setelah ia menepikan mobilnya.

"Kemarin aku mengunjungi Taetae _hyung."_ nafas Jungkook tercekat. Rasanya aneh saat hari sudah mulai sore dan ia baru mengucapkan nama yang biasanya meluncur dari bibirnya sebanyak jantung berdetak setiap detiknya.

"Dia tidak membukakan pintu, jadi aku masuk saja." Mengambil nafas dalam, Jungkook mulai tersenyum. "Aku melihatnya bersama seorang wanita, _hyung._ Mereka sangat mesra."

Jimin masih diam.

"Mereka sangat cocok, kau tahu? Bahkan warna rambut mereka serasi." kali ini Jungkook terkekeh.

Dia benar-benar tolol. Ingin rasanya Jimin memukul wajah Jeon Jungkook hingga ia menanggalkan senyum bodohnya dan menangis sampai puas.

" _Hyung…"_ Jungkook mulai merengek, namun bibirnya tersenyum lebar.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" pertanyaan bodoh dari Jimin yang menjulurkan tangannya mengusap pipi Jungkook yang memerah.

"Aku tidak tahu, _hyung…_ Kemarin rasanya sakit sekali." Jungkook menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kacau. "Tapi sekarang aku tidak tahu sedang merasakan apa. Mungkin… rasanya sangat sakit sampai-sampai aku mati rasa."

Dan tubuh Jimin bergerak memeluknya erat. Hatinya merapalkan nama 'Kim Taehyung' dan kata 'brengsek', menganggap keduanya adalah satu yang tak terpisahkan. Tangannya membelai lembut punggung Jungkook seolah pemuda itu begitu rapuh dan bisa hancur kapan saja, sedangkan bibirnya mengucapkan ribuan kata menenangkan.

Jimin tahu itu percuma.

Keduanya terdiam cukup lama sampai Jungkook memutuskan untuk melepaskan pelukan Jimin. Ia menatap yang lebih tua, lalu kembali tersenyum. Sebuah senyum polos yang terlihat begitu menyedihkan di mata pemuda Park.

"Aku baik-baik saja, _hyung._ Seharusnya aku tahu diri."

Jimin balas tersenyum, kelewat dipaksakan. Ia merapikan rambut Jungkook yang berantakan. Jungkook benar-benar sudah dianggapnya seperti adik sendiri, dan jika seseorang menyakitinya, Jimin pasti tidak akan tinggal diam.

"Kau tidak boleh bilang begitu, aku akan bicara dengannya. Dia harus menjelaskan semuanya padamu."

"Tidak perlu." Jungkook menggeleng, memotong cepat.

"Setelah kuingat-ingat, diamemang memintaku menjadi kekasihnya, tapi…" Jungkook mengambil nafas tanpa berniat melunturkan senyumnya. "Taehyung _sunbae_ tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa dia menyayangiku, apalagi mencintaiku. Bukankah seharusnya aku tahu diri?"

Park Jimin benar-benar akan membunuh Kim Taehyung.

.

.

"Kim Taehyung, aku sedang bertanya padamu."

Sebuah tangan menyentak selimut Taehyung kasar, membuat udara dingin _air conditioner_ menyapa kulit tubuh bagian atas bungsu Kim yang memang _topless._

Taehyung mengerang protes. Ia mati-matian berusaha membuka matanya. "Brengsek. Aku _hangover,_ dan kau malah membuatku semakin pusing."

Namjoon menghela nafas berat. Ia menaruh selimut adiknya, lalu berdiri dengan tenang, menunggu Taehyung meraih kesadarannya secara penuh.

Hampir lima menit Namjoon menunggu sampai akhirnya Taehyung membuka mata dan duduk bersila di atas ranjangnya, menghadap sang kakak yang menatapnya penuh amarah.

"Apa?"

Namjoon berdecak pinggang. Kalau saja yang dihadapi bukan adik kandungnya, sulung Kim pasti sudah menjebloskannya ke penjara.

"Kau sendiri tahu kalau kau tidak kuat minum. Berapa sloki yang kau habiskan sampai mabuk dan _hangover_ parah?"

Taehyung memilih diam. Lagi pula dia sungguh lupa sudah minum berapa banyak.

"Dan mobilmu…" kali ini Namjoon mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Apa yang kau tabrak sampai bemper depannya remuk seperti itu? Aku hanya berniat mengunjungimu karena hari ini kau bolos kuliah, tapi begitu sampai di _basement_ , aku malah mendapati mobilmu yang… Astaga! Aku harusnya bersyukur kau baik-baik saja, tapi sungguh! Kelakuanmu benar-benar mulai tidak terkendali."

Yang lebih muda berdecak kesal. " _Hyung,_ kalau kau kemari untuk menceramahiku soal mobil, aku minta maaf, oke? Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya secara detail. Apapun itu. Tapi kumohon, biarkan aku lepas dari _hangover_ brengsek ini. Serius. Aku benar-benar pusing."

Taehyung mulai bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar mandinya. Ia ingin cuci muka. Entah semabuk apa Taehyung semalam sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari _hyung-_ nya berjalan mengikuti.

"Taehyung…" gumam Namjoon pada akhirnya. Suaranya melembut saat melihat adiknya berjalan setengah terhuyung menuju wastafel di kamar mandinya.

"Aku tahu tidak seharusnya aku ikut campur, tapi aku sungguh ingin tahu dengan apa yang terjadi pada Jungkook hari ini."

Tangan pemuda bersurai abu-abu yang sedang mencuci mukanya sempat terhenti, namun kembali bergerak dua detik kemudian.

"Hari ini dia sangat kacau di kelasku. Dan kau… sama sekali tidak terlihat bersamanya." Namjoon menyingkir dari pintu kamar mandi, membiarkan adiknya lewat dan kembali ke kamarnya.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan kembalinya Irene?"

" _Hyung."_ Tae menyahut cepat. Ia menatap tidak suka sang kakak.

"Apa kau meninggalkannya karena Irene sudah kembali?"

"Kumohon, aku tidak ingin membicarakan ini."

"Taehyung. Kau bilang kalian sepasang kekasih. Kenapa kau malah pergi dengan Irene semalam? Kubilang jangan macam-macam dengan Jungkook kan? Dia masih polos."

Taehyung ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun sang kakak langsung menyela. "Oke, aku tahu itu pesta Irene. Tapi aku tidak habis pikir kenapa kau berangkat bersamanya. Aku tidak akan mempermasalahkan kalau kau pulang lebih awal, atau paling tidak, tidak minum sampai mabuk. Aku pulang jam 12 dan kau sudah minum tiga gelas, batas kesadaranmu sebelum mabuk. Jawab aku… jam berapa kau pulang? Berapa sloki yang kau minum?"

Taehyung menggeleng ragu. "Terakhir kali melihat jam, pukul dua pagi."

Namjoon mendengus.

"Delapan gelas… atau lebih dari itu."

Kali ini Namjoon benar-benar tidak bisa menahan amarahnya. Ia menendang kursi kayu di kamar Taehyung hingga benda itu menabrak dinding.

"Jam berapa kau sampai rumah?"

"Sekitar setengah delapan."

"Delapan? Delapan gelas? Kau masih mabuk?" Namjoon membeo, mencoba memastikan delapan yang di maksud adiknya adalah banyaknya alkohol yang diteguk semalam.

"Aku sampai di rumah jam setengah delapan."

"Setan kecil. Kemana saja kau sebelum pulang?" Sejujurnya, Namjoon bisa menduga kemana perginya Taehyung semalam, hanya saja dia ingin memastikan.

"Tempat…" Taehyung mendongak, menatap melas kakaknya, memohon pengampunan atau semacamnya. Taehyung tidak bisa mengatakan kebohongan apapun kepadanya. '

".. Irene _noona."_

Dan Namjoon melayangkan sebuah pukulan menghantam rahang adiknya.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

.

Whoooaaaaa!

Tiger tidak menyangka reaksi _readers_ akan begitu. Taehyung kena… Irene kena…

Dan chapter ini…. *lirik adegan di atas*

Tolong jangan bunuh Tiger.

Ahahahaha…. *ketawa psycho*

Btw penampilan Irene RV Tiger ambil dari _photo teaser-_ nya **Russian Roulette.** Cocok kan rambutnya sama Taehyung di **War of Hormone.**

Jodoh kali mereka… *le kabur*

Btw makasih banyak untuk review-nya. Semoga chapter ini sedikit menjawab penasaran readers, atau membuat semakin penasaran? Ahahahah….

.

 **.**

 **Terakhir,**

 **Review juseyooo**


	6. Chapter 6

"Setan kecil. Kemana saja kau sebelum pulang?" Sejujurnya, Namjoon bisa menduga kemana perginya Taehyung semalam, hanya saja dia ingin memastikan.

"Tempat…" Taehyung mendongak, menatap melas kakaknya, memohon pengampunan atau semacamnya. Taehyung tidak bisa mengatakan kebohongan apapun kepadanya. '

".. Irene _noona."_

Dan Namjoon melayangkan sebuah pukulan menghantam rahang adiknya.

" **Sweet Lie** **"**

 **Disclaimer** **: Each name mentioned in this fiction is owned by the rightful person who belongs to God, themselves, and their family. I own nothing except the unrequited-love feelings toward Kim Taehyung.**

 **This story belongs to** **me**

 **Genre: Romance** **(I** **'m no good at deciding genre, pardon)**

 **Pair :** **Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook**

 **Other casts: Kim Namjoon x** **Kim Seokjin**

 **Park Jimin x Min Yoongi**

 **Jung Hoseok**

 **Rated: T**

 **Warning: Ambigu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Part VI: Lie(s)**

"Jadi, Kim Namjoon, bisa kau jelaskan kenapa adikmu babak belur begini?"

Seokjin mendesah kasar, ia terdengar berlebihan. Tangannya masih sibuk mengobati rahang dan pipi Taehyung yang memerah bengkak, kalau tidak mau dibilang lebam. Sudut bibir kiri adik iparnya berdarah, tapi pria yang berprofesi sebagai dokter itu yakin Tae tidak memerlukan jahitan di sana.

Tidak ada yang menjawab. Namjoon memilih bungkam, menatap yang paling muda sambil diam-diam mengutuk dirinya yang tanpa pikir panjang melayangkan bogem mentah ke rahang sang adik. Sementara Taehyung berkonsentrasi dengan perih di wajahnya akibat Jin yang menyapukan antiseptik dan beberapa obat oles.

"Kim Namjoon, aku bertanya padamu." Jin menutup kotak obat, lalu menaruhnya di atas nakas setelah selesai mengobati bungsu Kim. Matanya kini menatap suaminya kesal.

Setengah jam lalu, Namjoon menelfonnya dan meminta sang istri untuk mengunjungi apartemen Taehyung, tapi setibanya disana sepuluh menit yang lalu, Seokjin diabaikan. Tidak ada yang membukakan pintu. Setelah memutuskan untuk masuk, dia disambut oleh kedua kakak-beradik yang saling diam. Mereka berdua di kamar Taehyung, Namjoon berdiri menatap tajam adiknya, sementara sang adik bungkam sambil menunduk dengan sudut bibir yang berdarah.

"Aku hanya memberinya sedikit pelajaran." gumam Namjoon pada akhirnya. Ia membuang nafas kasar lalu menarik kursi yang tadi ditendangnya untuk kemudian diduduki. Tatapannya melembut saat memandang sang istri yang duduk di samping Taehyung di sisi ranjang.

"Dengan cara memukulnya?"

"Aku hanya memberinya sedikit rasa sakit agar dia bersyukur bahwa saat ini dia masih hidup. Kau tidak lihat mobilnya di _basement?_ "

Kim Seokjin menggelengkan kepalanya, bukan karena dia tidak melihat mobil Taehyung yang bagian depannya ringsek, tapi karena tidak puas dengan jawaban suaminya. "Aku tahu, kau orang yang pertama kali akan menangis jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Taehyung. Kau tidak akan repot-repot menghajarnya kalau yang ingin kau lakukan adalah 'bersyukur'. Namjoon?"

Yang ditanya menghela nafas berat. Memang tujuannya meminta istrinya datang adalah untuk 'meredam' dirinya saat mengintrogasi 'setan kecil' yang masih saja menunduk. Mungkin pukulannya memang sedikit keterlaluan.

"Seokjin, kumohon beritahu aku dimana yang salah dari caraku mendidiknya selama beberapa tahun terakhir…"

Kalimat Namjoon belum selesai, dan istrinya tahu itu. Jadi Kim Seokjin memilih diam dan memperhatikan sang suami.

"Bocah brengsek ini sudah meniduri Jungkook, dan semalam… dia malah menghabiskan waktu dengan Irene."

Mata bulat Seokjin melebar, ia reflek berdiri dan menatap Namjoon, mencoba memastikan bahwa dia salah dengar atau semacamnya.

" _You heard me right."_ jawab sulung Kim tanpa Seokjin perlu bertanya. Matanya kembali menatap Tae, melewatkan ekpresi wajah pria ber- _sweater_ abu-abu pucat yang kini menusuk adiknya dengan sorot mata kelewat tajam.

"Kim Taehyung, angkat wajahmu."

Taehyung mengeryitkan kening saat mendengar nada bicara kakak iparnya, namun _namja_ bersurai keunguan itu memilih mendongak, menatap lurus ke iris kecoklatan kakak iparnya.

Sepersekian detik kemudian, Taehyung merasakan panas di pipinya. Wajahnya terdorong hingga ia menatap ke kanan. Bagian kiri wajahnya benar-benar sakit saat memar dirahangnya disambut dengan telapak tangan Seokjin yang bergerak penuh amarah.

Seokjin menamparnya.

"Kau!" Taehyung bangkit, menatap tajam _namja_ kesayangan Namjoon. Sementara yang ditatap sudah dicakal oleh sulung Kim yang terkaget akan tindakannya.

"Seokjin, sayang… tenanglah." Namjoon bergumam, sebelah tangannya mencekal lengan kanan Jin yang siap melayangkan tamparan berikutnya, sementara tangan lainnya memeluk perut Seokjin, menguncinya.

"Harusnya aku tidak mengobatinya, Namjoon! Kenapa kau tidak memberi tahuku sejak tadi?" Jin menatap tajam suaminya. "Bagaimana bisa dia begitu brengsek?"

Namjoon enggan menjawab, ingin sekali ia memijit pelipisnya, sayangnya kedua tangannya sedang sibuk.

Namjoon mendatangkan Seokjin agar menantu keluarga Kim itu bisa menenangkannya kalau-kalau dia emosi saat bicara dengan Taehyung, bukan sebaliknya.

"Kumohon, kalian berdua…" Tae yang merasa pulih dari _hangover_ setelah meminum teh buatan kakak iparnya berakhir dengan ambil suara. Ia tidak mau terus-terusan diperlakukan seperti penjahat kelamin yang memanfaatkan kepolosan Jeon Jungkook. "Tolong dengarkan aku."

Taehyung mengambil nafas mendapati Namjoon memberikan isyarat untuk melanjutkan. "Aku akan meminta maaf pada Jungkook soal aku yang bersama Irene _noona_ semalam, aku hanya -"

"Apa katamu? 'Hanya'? Kau menganggap sesuatu yang kau ambil dari Jungkook adalah sebuah lelucon dan kau bisa menyelesaikannya dengan minta maaf? Kau menganggap Jungkook apa, Kim Taehyung?"

"Jinnie…" Namjoon memeluk pinggang Seokjin, mencoba menenagkan. Bagaimanapun ia sadar, Jin hanya tidak bisa membayangkan jika hal itu terjadi padanya. Mereka berdua memiliki posisi yang sama dalam hubungannya dengan pasangan masing-masing, Namjoon paham betul akan hal itu.

"Oke, aku brengsek, bajingan, tidak tahu diri, apa lagi?" Tae menaikkan suaranya. Matanya terfokus pada Seokjin, lalu beralin ke Namjoon. "Kalian datang kemari untuk menghakimiku? Menghajarku?"

Mereka terdiam hampir selama sepuluh menit. Seokjin yang pertama memecah keheningan karena tidak tahan dengan sunyi yang menyelimuti. "Aku mendengarkan. Maaf soal tadi, aku yakin kau memiliki penjelasan. Tapi kuperingatkan, aku bisa saja menamparmu lagi…"

Bungsu Kim mendengus, dia kembali mendudukkan dirinya di sisi ranjang. Setelahnya Namjoon berjalan ke sudut kamar Taehyung, menarik kursi putar yang biasa digunakan adiknya untuk bermain _game_ di komputernya, mempersilakan Jin duduk disana sementara dirinya sendiri duduk di kursi yang tadi.

"Aku dan Jungkook memang sepasang kekasih, tapi hubungan kami sedikit rumit, aku yang membuatnya rumit."

 _Namja_ yang masih memakai kemeja kerjanya menggenggam tangan Kim Seokjin, mencoba meyakinkannya untuk mendengarkan Taehyung terlebih dahulu. Di waktu yang sama, Namjoon mencoba menenagkan dirinya sendiri.

"Aku terlihat brengsek, aku tahu itu. Tapi kumohon… dengarkan aku dulu. Aku jatuh cinta pada seseorang, aku mencintai _orang itu._ Dan aku tidak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri. Aku hanya sedang berjuang…"

.

.

"Merasa baikan?" Jimin tersenyum mengacak rambut Jungkook yang baru saja menghabiskan enam _cups_ ramen instan. Bocah itu ngotot ingin memakan sesuatu yang ringan tapi mengenyangkan. Dan Park Jimin masih bingung kenapa Jungkook tidak memakan sesuatu yang 'berat' saja ketimbang memangsa yang 'ringan' tapi berjumlah enam.

"Ehehe…" Jungkook menunjukkan cengirannya. Ia menepuk perutnya yang kenyang, membuat Jimin bergeleng kepala.

"Aku heran, kenapa kau lebih memilih ramen _cup_ ketimbang traktiran makan yang kutawarkan."

"Hmm…" Jungkook nampak berfikir. "Mungkin asupan MSG bisa membuatku lebih baik, lagipula makan di rumah lebih enak."

Jungkook mengarang, Jimin tahu itu. Mana ada zat berbahaya macam MSG membuat seseorang merasa lebih tenang. Tapi soal makan di rumah yang akan terasa lebih enak, Jimin setuju.

Mereka lalu terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya _namja_ yang lebih muda angkat bicara. "Jim, kurasa aku tidak benar-benar menyukainya."

Jimin terdiam menatap Jungkook membuang keenam _cups_ miliknya dan dua lainnya milik Jimin ke tempat sampah yang terletak di dapur minimalis yang berada di sudut ruang tamu sederhana apartemen pemuda Jeon.

"Taehyung _sunbae?"_ Park bertanya saat Jungkook kembali duduk _lesehan_ bersamanya, mengabaikan sofa _double_ berwarna krem yang terlihat nyaman, benda yang disediakan pihak pengelola apartemen. Mereka berdua menatap layar televisi yang menayangkan acara musik.

Yang lebih tua bergumam ringan sambil membuka kaleng soda dan beberapa camilan yang tadi dibelinya. "Entahlah.. bagiku kau terdengar sedang berbohong."

Jungkook tertawa, terlalu dipaksakan.

"Apa terlihat jelas?"

Jimin terkekeh, mengulurkan sekaleng soda yang baru saja dibuka untuk Jeon muda. "Wajahmu seperti _teen-lit novel_ yang terbuka lebar. Aku dengan mudah bisa membaca dan memahaminya."

Jungkook mengangguk beberapa kali, sebelum bergeleng pelan. "Padahal aku membayangkan wajahku terlihat seperti _Absalom, Absalom!_ karya William Faulkner atau malah _Symposium-_ nya Plato."

Tawa pemuda Park pecah saat menaruh kaleng sodanya di atas meja berkaki pendek di hadapan mereka. Ia mengambil beberapa _chips_ sekaligus, lalu memakannya brutal tanpa berniat membahas lebih lanjut maksud Jungkook barusan.

Mereka sama-sama tahu _Absalom, Absalom!_ Adalah karya yang cukup sulit dipahami, bahkan sulit untuk dibaca, dalam artian yang sebenarnya karena gaya menulis Faulkner yang memang khas dan membutuhkan pemahaman lebih. Dosen Kim bahkan pernah bilang bahwa dia mengalami sakit kepala mendadak saat pertama kali membaca karya itu. Sedangkan _Symposium_ sendiri membicarakan tentang konsep cinta, perwujudan cinta, dan 'cinta yang sebenarnya', ditulis tahun 360 _B.C.E._ Terlalu rumit. Mendengar nama _Socrates_ saja keduanya langsung pusing. Kalau boleh jujur, Jimin dan Jungkook sama-sama belum pernah membacanya, baik _Absalom, Absalom!_ maupun _Symposium_. Mereka hanya membaca _summary,_ dan itu pun sudah sukses membuat keduanya merasa salah jurusan.

"Ahh.. Taetae _hyung_ suka sekali minum soda."

Jimin tersenyum saat gumaman tanpa sadar Jungkook memudarkan lamunannya. "Kalau kau memang menyukainya, kau tidak perlu menyangkalnya. _It's O.K to fall in love with him."_

" _I didn't fall, hyung. I went down by myself."_

Ucapan Jungkook sukses membuat senyum di bibir _hyung-_ nya semakin lebar. Mungkin, Jungkook memang tidak se-bocah yang Jimin anggap selama ini. Mungkin Jungkook benar-benar sedang jatuh cinta.

"Aku tidak meragukan itu. Kau boleh beristirahat sebentar kalau kau lelah mencintainya. Pikirkan baik-baik apa kau akan terus berjalan atau berhenti."

"Kuberi tahu satu rahasia. Aku kagum padanya saat dia memarahiku karena aku datang terlambat di hari pertama ospek."

Jimin terbahak. Saat itu dia berangkat duluan karena mengira Jungkook meninggalkannya. Bagaimana tidak? Pemuda Park sudah menggedor pintu apartemen Jungkook selama lima belas menit dan tidak ada jawaban, panggilan telfon pun diabaikan.

Jungkook ikut tertawa.

"Aku hampir menangis melihat wajah datarnya yang menatapku dengan mata elang yang indah itu. Dan suaranya… astaga!" Jungkook terpekik, sangat antusias. "Tapi dia berubah begitu lembut ketika melihat noda darah dari celah di celanaku yang sobek di bagian lutut. Dia bahkan membantuku pergi ke ruang kesehatan dan mengambilkan minum untukku. Aku bisa saja berhenti di _stage_ mengagumi. Namun hatiku mengatakan aku harus terus melihatnya walau dari jauh."

"Dan kemampuan mencari informasimu meningkat drastis karena kau terus-terusan menjadi _stalker-_ nya."

Jeon muda terbahak semakin keras, meng-amin-i tuduhan Jimin. Sekaligus terkagum kepada dirinya sendiri yang masih saja sukses dibuat bahagia bahkan saat ia membicarakan _namja_ yang telah meremukkan hatinya itu.

"Aku lalu menyukainya… lalu mencintainya…"

Dan mereka mulai berbicara apa saja, termasuk Jimin yang mulai melirik Min Yoongi saat Jeon muda merengek padanya ketika Kim Taehyung _sunbae_ kesayangannya mengunggah foto dirinya yang sedang memeluk Yoongi yang sedang menyanyi dari belakang, mereka sama-sama memakai pakaian berwarna putih. Belakangan diketahui kalau mereka sedang menyanyi untuk acara amal yang diadakan angkatan mereka di sebuah panti asuhan. Mereka melakukan itu karena ingin menunjukkan kepada anak-anak disana bahwa mereka harus saling menyayangi dan membantu satu sama lain.

Dan akhirnya Jimin berpamitan ketika jam tangannya menunjukkan pukul dua belas tepat.

Jungkook kembali ke kamarnya, dan senyum yang masih terukir sampai saat ia mengantar Jimin keluar langsung luntur seketika. Dia sendiri sekarang, dan itu membuatnya mengingat Taehyung; dalam artian ingin memeluk dan menciumnya.

 _Namja_ bersurai kecoklatan membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur, tangan kanannya meraih ponsel lalu menggeser _lock screen._ Jantungnya hampir berhenti berdetak saat sebuah _uname_ menandainya di foto yang baru diunggah lima menit yang lalu. Jungkook membuka notifikasinya, dan bibirnya langsung tersenyum ketika melihat foto dirinya yang menunduk malu sambil tersenyum lebar, sementara itu Taehyung memegang bagian belakang kepalanya, lalu menekan kening Jungkook dengan keningnya sendiri.

Bibir _peach_ Jungkook bergerak saat membaca _caption_ dari foto yang diunggah Taehyung. " _I carry your heart with Me_ \- E. E. Cummings"

Senyum bahagia di bibirnya langsung berubah getir mengingat baris-baris puisi dengan judul yang dituliskan Tae.

Kim Taehyung memang membawa hati Jeon Jungkook, tapi apa Jeon Jungkook diperbolehkan membawa hati Kim Taehyung?

Ia memilih mengabaikan komentar di sana, mengetuk dua kali tepat di fotonya hingga muncul tanda hati berwarna merah, lalu meninggalkan aplikasi _instagram._ Seperti Tae yang menyampaikan sesuatu padanya, Jungkook juga ingin bicara dan mungkin setelah ini mereka harus bertatap muka untuk menyelesaikan semuanya lalu ia harus berterima kasih kepada Taehyung yang telah berinisiatif memulai percakapan.

Lagi-lagi Taehyung yang memulai…

Maka Jungkook mengirim pesan untuk _namja_ yang masih berstatus sebagai kekasihnya itu.

.

 **To: Taetae** _ **hyungie**_

 _La Belle Dame sans Merci_ karya John Keats

.

Ia mendesah kasar, kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bantal. Jungkook sungguh berharap kekasihnya bisa menangkap perumpamaan dan keadaan yang ingin dia tunjukkan melalui puisi itu. Sekitar sepuluh menit setelahnya, Jungkook dikagetkan dengan suara notifikasi, tanda bahwa ada pesan yang masuk.

.

 **From: Taetae** _ **hyungie**_

Jika ada yang harus dipuji dengan istilah anggun dan cantik, itu adalah dirimu.

Tidurlah, Kookie _._ Aku akan menjemput pukul 7.

Tidak menerima penolakan.

.

Jungkook tersenyum membaca panggilan itu tertera manis di pesan yang dikirim Taehyung.

' _Kookie…'_

Ia memeluk erat gulingnya, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma Kim Taehyung yang tertinggal di sana. Padahal kekasihnya terakhir berkunjung beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan entah bagaimana Kim Taehyung yang hanya berbaring bersamanya di ranjang bisa meninggalkan aroma yang sangat memabukkan, mengantarkan ke alam mimpi Jungkook yang berdebar karena besok akan bertemu dengan sang kekasih yang seharian tadi menghilang setelah kejadian tidak mengenakkan tempo hari.

Mereka berdua memang harus saling bertemu.

.

.

Pagi harinya Jungkook keluar dari apartemen saat mendengar suara mobil. Ia sengaja tidak memberi kesempatan kepada sang kekasih untuk turun dari mobil dan menjemputnya.

Setengah berlari, Jungkook merapikan lengan _jumper_ putih yang dipakainya. Ia berhenti, mengeryitkan dahi ketika mendapati mobil hitam kekasihnya tidak ada. Yang ia lihat hanya mobil berbentuk semi klasik, berwarna hitam juga tapi Jungkook yakin itu bukan mobil Taehyung.

Pemuda Jeon menengok jam di ponselnya, hampir pukul tujuh dan seharusnya kekasihnya sudah datang. Ia baru akan berbalik ketika mendengar suara klakson dan sedetik setelahnya, jantungnya berdetak tak terkendali.

"Kookie."

Jungkook memebeku saat kedua iris obsidiannya menangkap wajah Kim Taehyung yang terlihat melalui kaca mobil yang diturunkan. Kedua kaki Jungkook seakan terpatri, sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak padahal otaknya berteriak agar ia pergi saja dan hatinya berbisik untuk segera masuk ke mobil dan memeluk kekasihnya.

" _Baby,_ kau baik-baik saja?"

Sebuah sentuhan hangat di pipinya menyadarkan Jungkook. Entah sejak kapan senior Kim berdiri di hadapannya dengan sorot mata khawatir. Jungkook mengangguk sekali, lalu enggan mengangkat wajahnya.

"Wow…"

Jungkook terperangah mendengar seruan Taehyung. Ia bertambah gugup saat mendongak dan mendapati kekasihnya sedang mengamatinya lekat dan itu membuat Jungkook mau tak mau menatapnya juga. Pertama, ia _nervous_ karena entah mengapa kekasihnya memakai _jumper_ serupa miliknya. Bedanya punya Taehyung berlengan pendek sedang miliknya berlengan panjang. Tudung kepala milik Jungkok berwarna hitam sedang milik Tae putih. Keduanya memiliki **N.O.** warna hitam tercetak _bold_ di bagian dada.

Kedua, dan alasan sebenarnya dari kegugupan Jeon Jungkook adalah karena sekarang ia berhadapan dengan Kim Taehyung. Ia bingung harus bagaimana dan ini membuatnya frustasi.

"Sama." yang lebih muda bergumam, mencoba menanggapi.

Taehyung terkekeh. Tangannya terulur merapikan rambut Jungkook yang belum sempat disisir. Dan si pemuda Jeon mengutuk Kim Taehyung yang dengan leluasa menyentuhnya tanpa memikirkan apa yang Jungkook rasakan.

Dan Jeon Jungkook lebih mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang membiarkan begitu saja dirinya disentuh oleh pemuda yang sudah mencabik hatinya. Lebih parahnya lagi, Jungkook menikmatinya.

Entah berapa lama dia melamun, dan saat tersadar, Jungkook sudah berada di dalam mobil dengan _seat belt_ yang sudah terpasang. Ia sukses tercekat saat membayangkan betapa dekatnya wajah mereka ketika sang kekasih memasangkan sabuk keselamatan itu.

"Mau menemaniku bolos?"

Jungkook memicingkan matanya menatap Tae yang fokus menyetir. Dia mengajaknya apa tadi?

Sang _sunbae_ melirik kesamping saat tidak mendapat tanggapan dan dirinya sukses terkekeh mendapati ekspresi lucu Jungkook. " _Bunny,_ aku hanya bercan -"

"Boleh."

Taehyung menghentikan ucapannya mendengar jawaban singkat Jungkook. Keduanya sama-sama diam, bahkan yang lebih muda tidak menanyakan tujuan mereka hari ini. Mereka berdua tampak mulai sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing hingga sepuluh menit kemudian, senior Kim memulai percakapan lagi.

Ini terasa aneh.

"Kau suka dengan mobil ini?"

Yang lebih muda kembali memfokuskan pikirannya, namun kali ini enggan menatap Taehyung walau berakhir dengan ia yang menjawab seadanya. "Bagus. Bentuknya seperti mobil klasik yang sering dipakai mafia-mafia di film layar lebar. Aku jadi merasa sedang diculik."

Taehyung tergelak. Kekasihnya benar-benar manis.

" _Rolls Royce Ghost_ milik Namjoon _hyung._ Dia akan benar-benar membunuhku kalau aku meringsekkan yang ini juga."

Bungsu Kim terbahak keras. Hambar.

Namun langsung bungkam lima detik kemudian menyadari dirinya telah keceplosan. Relfek ia langsung menoleh ke arah Jungkook hanya untuk mendapati sang kekasih menatapnya dengan sorot menyelidik.

"Meringsekkan yang ini juga?" Jeon muda membeo.

" _Well…"_

"Kau bilang 'juga'? Berarti ada yang sudah ringsek? Mobilmu?"

Nafas Jungkook menderu, bukan karena penasaran, melainkan karena sadar bahwa ini adalah pertama kalinya ia memanggil Taehyung sejak mereka bertemu tadi. Walau hanya 'kau' yang mampu keluar dari bibirnya, ternyata cukup melelahkan.

"Kemarin aku mengalami sedikit… kecelakaan?"

Jungkook mendelik menatap Tae yang kembali fokus. Namja bersurai kecoklatan itu mendadak panik, menelanjangi kekasihnya dengan sorot tajam yang menelusur dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala, dan begitu seterusnya selama beberapa saat.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Dan Jungkook bernafas lega. Ingin rasanya bertanya 'apa yang terjadi' atau 'bagaimana bisa', namun ia berakhir bungkam dan membiarkan begitu saja telapak tangan Taehyung yang megusap puncak kepalanya, lalu turun membelai pipi.

Hening kembali menyapa sampai Taehyung menghentikan mobilnya di pinggiran sungai. AC masih menyala dan Tae melepas _seat belt-_ nya, menaikkan kakinya yang masih memakai sepatu ke kursi, kakaknya akan langsung menendang sang adik jika ia ketahuan melakukan ini. Bungsu Kim lalu duduk menghadap Jungkook.

"Kookie…" gumaman lembut bernada rendah itu sukses membuat Jungkook menoleh, mendapati wajah Taehyung menatapnya serius. "Kita perlu bicara."

"Aku mendengarkan." Jungkook bergumam, melepas sabuk pengamannya lalu melakukan hal yang sama. Kini mereka berhadapan dengan yang lebih muda menyandar ke samping, melimpahkan beban tubuhnya yang lelah ke sandaran kursi.

"Aku minta maaf soal yang kau lihat waktu itu, juga soal…" Taehyung terlihat ragu. "Kita…"

Jungkook memejamkan matanya, menormalkan detak jantung dan rasa panas di matanya.

" _Hyung…_ kumohon jangan meminta maaf soal kita. Itu terdengar seperti kau sedang mengatakan bahwa aku adalah sebuah kesalahan."

"Kookie, aku tidak -"

"Apa aku adalah sebuah kesalahan?" Jungkook membuka matanya, tersenyum lebar dan terlihat sangat menyedihkan. "Apa hubungan kita adalah sebuah kesalahan?"

Kim Taehyung menarik nafas dalam. Dia benar-benar harus berhati-hati meyampaikan ini. Dia tidak boleh melukai Jungkook.

Bodoh.

Jungkook sudah sangat terluka.

"Kau benar-benar _La Belle Dame sans Merci."_ yang lebih muda kembali bergumam sebelum Taehyung sempat menjelaskan.

"Kalau aku boleh berpendapat, kaulah _La Belle Dame sans Merci."_

Jungkook tertawa hambar, menegakkan tubuhnya. "Dari mananya aku terlihat mengagumkan? Kau… Kau yang terlihat begitu mengagumkan dan mempesona, _hyung!_ Dan sungguh… _And sure in language strange she said -'I love thee true.'_ Dan itu kau. _The way you treat me screamed how much you loved me, but no… you never once said 'I love you' clearly. I thought you loved me, but seemed like you never did!_ Bukankah semua yang kau lakukan padaku terlihat seperti sebuah ilusi? Kau akan meninggalkanku _half-alive_ setelah kau puas bermain-main? Kalau itu aku, aku akan mengucapkan dengan lantang bahwa aku mencintamu dan aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu! _"_

Nafas Jungkook terengah hebat, sama sekali tidak menyangka ia bisa dengan lancar mengucapkan semua yang mengganjal di hatinya. Bahkan Jeon Jungkook tidak menyadari bahwa ucapannya barusan adalah ungkapan cinta paling indah yang pernah didengar Kim Taehyung.

Lengannya menepis kasar tangan Taehyung yang terulur menyentuh pipinya yang basah. Tanpa sadar ia menangis. Wajah manisnya masih terlihat datar, nafasnya memang memburu, namun tidak ada isakan. Walau begitu air mata perlahan turun membelai pipinya.

"Apa kau membenciku?" Taehyung bertanya pada akhirnya saat kedua _hazel-_ nya menangkap Jungkook yang mulai tenang.

Yang ditanya memejamkan matanya sesaat. "Aku ingin sekali melakukannya."

"Apa kau marah padaku?"

"Lebih tepatnya, kecewa.. merasa dipermainkan, dibodohi, dikhianati."

Dan isakan pertama keluar setelah Jungkook menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Sungguh. Gemuruh di dalam dadanya sudah tak tertahan lagi.

" _Hyung,_ kumohon… kalau kau menyukainya. Tinggalkan aku…"

Tatapan memohon itu begitu menyakitkan di mata Taehyung. Kookie-nya yang manis terlihat begitu rapuh.

"Aku menyukainya."

Hancur sudah pertahanannya yang sedari tadi goyah. Jungkook benar-benar menangis. Bahunya bergetar hebat dan ia sungguh ingin menghajar Kim Taehyung yang masih menatapnya lekat. Jungkook membenci dirinya yang tidak bisa melakukan semua itu; ia tidak bisa menghajar Kim Taehyung yang dicintainya.

"Apa kau masih mencintaiku?"

Jungkook menengadah, berusaha menahan dadanya yang begitu sesak dan menyiksa. Rasanya sakit sekali.

"Aku adalah manusia paling bodoh, _hyung…_ kumohon bantu aku membencimu." senyum menyedihkan terukir kembali di wahanya, matanya memerah den pipinya basah. Jungkook mengambis nafas dalam, " _Because I couldn't love you more…."_

Kim Taehyung reflek memeluk erat tubuh yang meringkuk dengan tangis yang sudah tidak bisa ditahan Jungkook. Bibirnya menyentuh lembut pelipis Jungkook yang hanya bisa diam tanpa melawan.

"Kookie…" nada bicaranya bergetar. Ia sungguh tidak menyangka Jeon Jungkook mencintainya sebesar ini.

 _I couldn't love you more._

Aku tidak bisa mencintaimu lebih dari ini.

Aku sangat mencintaimu.

 _I couldn't love you more because all of me already loved you to the point of having nothing else to do more…_

 _I love you as much as is possible._

 _._

 _._

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

*le singing _All of Me-_ nya John Legend*

Saya kehabisan kata-kata untuk chapter ini. Mohon jangan bunuh Tiger. Tae emang ngeselin banget, padahal Tiger yang nulis tapi tetep ngerasa dia ngeselin banget. Jadi pengen iket dia terus simpen di kamar biar ga nakal sama Kookie.

Btw, Tiger ga nyangka _readers_ akan se-'marah' itu sama Taetae… err… sama Irene juga, errr…

Oh! Kemarin ada yang nebak Tiger anak sastra ya? Ahahahaha Selamaaaat! anda mendapat sebuah kecupan jarak jauh dari Tiger *heart*

Mohon saran dan ungkapan perasaan kalian untuk chapter ini juga…

Disarankan baca puisi yang disebut Tae dan Jungkook, tapi untuk novel Absalom, Absalom! dan Symposium… tolong jangan repot-repot atau readers akan berakhir dengan dengab pusing dan mual (pengalaman pribadi, saking bingungnya)

.

 **Akhir kata,**

 **Review Juseyooooo**

 **.**

 **PHOTO TEASERNYA TAEHYUNG GANTENG SEKALI**


	7. Chapter 7

"Aku adalah manusia paling bodoh, _hyung…_ kumohon bantu aku membencimu." senyum menyedihkan terukir kembali di wahanya, matanya memerah den pipinya basah. Jungkook mengambis nafas dalam, " _Because I couldn't love you more…."_

Kim Taehyung reflek memeluk erat tubuh yang meringkuk dengan tangis yang sudah tidak bisa ditahan Jungkook. Bibirnya menyentuh lembut pelipis Jungkook yang hanya bisa diam tanpa melawan.

"Kookie…" nada bicaranya bergetar. Ia sungguh tidak menyangka Jeon Jungkook mencintainya sebesar ini.

 _I couldn't love you more._

Aku tidak bisa mencintaimu lebih dari ini.

Aku sangat mencintaimu.

 _I couldn't love you more because all of me already loved you to the point of having nothing else to do more…_

 _I love you as much as is possible._

 _._

" **Sweet Lie** **"**

 **Disclaimer** **: Each name mentioned in this fiction is owned by the rightful person who belongs to God, themselves, and their family. I own nothing except the unrequited-love feelings toward Kim Taehyung.**

 **This story belongs to** **me**

 **Genre: Romance** **(I** **'m no good at deciding genre, pardon)**

 **Pair :** **Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook**

 **Other casts: Kim Namjoon x** **Kim Seokjin**

 **Park Jimin x Min Yoongi**

 **Jung Hoseok**

 **Rated: T**

 **Warning: Ambigu, typo tak tertahankan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Part VII: Stop(s) !**

Keheningan bergelantung di dalam mobil hitam yang dikendarai dua pemuda yang sama-sama terlihat kacau. Salah satunya, Jeon Jungkook, diam menatap lurus jalanan di depannya dengan pandangan kosong. Tubuhnya menyandar lemah dan dia sudah terlalu lelah untuk mempedulikan matanya yang masih sembab.

"Tidurlah, akan kubangunkan saat sudah sampai." sebuah suara berat bergumam, setelahnya telapak tangan hangat _namja_ yang duduk di sebelahnya untuk menyingkirkan poni Jungkook yang sudah basah karena keringat, dan mungkin juga air matanya, dari dahi Jungkook.

Ia bahkan sudah tidak peduli dengan apa yang dilakukan _sunbae-_ nya itu.

Dia terlihat lebih baik dari Jungkook. Matanya tidak sembab, wajahnya tidak berkeringat. Hanya rambutnya yang terlihat berantakan dan sudut matanya terlihat sedikit kemerahan. Tetap tampan.

"Kookie…"

Pemuda bersurai kecoklatan masih mengabaikan. Ia memejamkan matanya, mencoba mencegah cairan bening yang siap kembali meluncur. Kepalanya pusing dan perutnya mual saat memikirkan hubungannya dengan senior yang sedang menyetir di sampingnya..

Tingkah Kim Taehyung benar-benar sukses membuat Jeon Jungkook merasa bahwa ia adalah pecundang paling tolol nomor satu di dunia. Pemuda Kim itu jelas-jelas mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai orang lain, bukan Jungkook. Tentu saja hatinya remuk seketika. Namun, entah sihir apa yang digunakan, yang lebih muda diam saja ketika Taehyung memeluknya erat, dan anehnya ia merasa lebih tenang ketika tangan besar seniornya membelai lembut punggungnya yang bergetar karena menangis.

Jeon Jungkook benar-benar bodoh dan Kim Taehyung sungguh brengsek.

Jungkook hanya meminta kepastian dan Taehyung dengan nada bicara persuasifnya malah mengajak pemuda Jeon pergi ke suatu tempat. Entah kemana.

"Kita sudah sampai." Kim Taehyung berujar, menunjukkan senyum kotaknya, tangannya dengan sangat lembut melepaskan _seat belt_ Jungkook, dan tanpa menunggu apapun, si _hoobae_ membuka pintu di sebelahnya, keluar dari mobil. Ia lalu berjalan terhuyung menjauhi mobil hitam milik sulung Kim.

"Kookie." Taehyung menyusul kekasihnya, lalu mencekal pergelangan kanannya kuat.

Ya. Mereka masih sepasang kekasih karena Kim Taehyung dengan kurang ajarnya tidak mau mengatakan apa yang harus mereka lakukan dengan hubungan membingungkan itu.

"Mau kemana?"

"Pulang." jawab Jungkook cepat. Tangannya berusaha melepaskan cengkraman _sunbae-_ nya. Sialnya, itu percuma.

"Ini jauh dari tempatmu tinggal, kau tahu jalan pulang?"

Jungkook menatap sekeliling, mereka sedang ada di _basement_ dengan banyak mobil terparkir. Mirip tempat parkir di apartemen kekasihnya, tapi Jungkook cukup sadar untuk bisa memastikan bahwa mereka tidak berada di sana.

"Aku bisa bertanya, atau memanggil taksi."

Taehyung menghela nafas kasar. "Berhentilah keras kepala. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang, tapi kumohon.. ikut aku."

Apa katanya tadi? Keras kapala?

Mungkin Taehyung lupa bahwa dia dengan kurang ajarnya telah membolak-balik hati seorang Jeon Jungkook yang masih polos dan dengan keras kepalanya menutup mulut mengenai keputusan untuk hubungan mereka.

Egois.

Tapi Jungkook memilih diam. Ia menurut saja ketika lengannya ditarik untuk memasuki gedung apartemen entah-tempat-tinggal-siapa. Percuma saja mengutarakan keinginannya kepada Taehyung kalau hanya diacuhkan dan dianggap candaan.

Dia hanya tidak mau kecewa lagi.

Mereka memasuki _elevator,_ lalu turun di lantai enam. Tangan kanan Taehyung memencet _bell_ di sebuah pintu sementara yang kiri menggenggam jemari kanan Jungkook. Dan entah sejak kapan tangan itu tak lagi terasa hangat untuk Jungkook. Begitu dingin dan menyiksa.

Menyakitkan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, terdengar suara wanita dan langkah kaki yang mendekati pintu. Jungkook menatap tajam Kim Taehyung, matanya bergetar dan mulai kembali berkaca-kaca.

Suara itu…

Dan pintu itu terbuka.

"Ahh! Tae!"

Sepersekian detik kemudian, pandangan Jungkook dipenuhi dengan tubuh kekasihnya yang sedang dipeluk oleh seorang wanita cantik.

Dadanya terasa sesak, nafasnya mulai tersengal. Jungkook terisak.

Secepat yang ia bisa, Jungkook mencoba berbalik dan berjalan menjauh dari sana, sayangnya genggaman Taehyung di tangannya begitu kuat. Jeon muda tidak bisa bergerak, bahkan matanya berkhianat dan malah menatap lekat kekasihnya yang tengah dipeluk erat tanpa berkedip.

"Irene _noona,_ lepaskan…"

"Aku khawatir saat terbangun dan kau sudah tidak ada di kamarku." Irene melepaskan pelukannya, lalu memberi sebuah kecupan di bibir Kim Taehyung.

Oh, apa ini?

Kekasihnya ingin pamer kepada Jungkook bahwa ia dan orang yang disukainya adalah pasangan yang sangat serasi?

Dia ingin menunjukkan bahwa mereka baru saja melakukan entah-apa di kamar si wanita?

" _Hyung…"_ Jungkook kembali tersengal, suaranya bergetar. "Kumohon, biarkan aku pulang. Kalau kau ingin menegaskan bahwa kau memang tidak memiliki perasaan apapun untukku, aku mengerti; aku sudah sangat paham. Jadi tolong hentikan."

Ia tersenyum dengan pipi yang basah dan mata yang memerah, menarik atensi satu-satunya _yeoja_ di sana.

"Tae, kenapa kau membawanya?" mata bening Irene menatap Jungkook lekat, alisnya mengeryit, lalu berpindah menatap Taehyung. "Dia yang waktu itu di apartemenmu kan?"

Irene benar-benar terlihat cantik di mata Jungkook, sangat serasi bersanding dengan Taehyung.

Taehyung mengangguk, mencoba menjauhkan tangan Irene dari bahunya. Sebelah tangannya masih menggenggam erat tangan Jungkook yang mulai terasa kebas.

" _Noona,_ aku ingin kau berkenalan dengannya." Taehyung tersenyum ke arah Irene dan jantung Jungkook seolah ingin meledak saat itu juga.

Jungkook ingin protes, seluruh ungkapan menuntut kepastian kepada Taehyung sudah berada di ujung lidah, dan sekarang seniornya itu malah ingin ia berkenalan dengan orang yang telah menghancurkan hubungan mereka.

Tunggu.

Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, Taehyung mengenal Irene jauh sebelum ia mengenal Jungkook. Kalau seperti ini, bukanya yang menjadi orang ketiga dalam hubungan ini adalah Jungkook?

Pemuda Jeon terkekeh tanpa sadar. Sunguh ironis.

"Kenapa dia tertawa sambil menangis? Tae, kenapa kau membawa orang gila ke apartemenku? Cepat usir dia sebelum dia membuat ulah!" Irene menatap Jungkook jijik, ia mundur beberapa langkah.

" _Noona."_

Genggaman di tangan Jungkook terlepas, detik berikutnya, pinggangnya ditarik dan direngkuh kuat oleh seseorang, punggungnya menabrak dada bidang yang entah mengapa terasa hangat.

Kim Taehyung.

"Jeon Jungkook, kekasihku."

Jungkook reflek menoleh, sedikit mendongak untuk menatap wajah seniornya, memastikan bahwa barusan ia tidak salah dengar.

"Kau bilang apa?" mata Irene memicing, terlihat marah saat menatap Taehyung.

"Namanya Jeon Jungkook, dia adalah kekasihku."

Tangan Jungkook bergerak meremat lengan yang dengan posesif melingkar di pinggangnya. Ia masih bingung dengan apa yang Taehyung lakukan, tapi sungguh! Tempatnya berada saat ini terasa seperti tempat teraman di dunia. Dekapan seorang Kim Taehyung.

"Tae, kau bercanda? Kau menyukaiku, aku tahu itu… kau tahu itu, semua orang tahu itu. Dan apa-apaan ini? Bocah dungu ini kekasihmu?"

" _Noona!"_ nada bicaranya naik. Jungkook bahkan terlonjak mendengar suara pemuda Kim barusan. Belum pernah, sekalipun sejak pertama Jungkook bertemu dengannya, ia mendapati Kim Taehyung membentak dengan alis berkerut dan tatapan tajam seperti itu.

"Aku tahu dia sedikit berantakan, tapi dia tidak seperti yang kau bilang. Aku sungguh tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu kalau kau berani mengatakan satu saja kata yang merendahkannya."

"Kim Taehyung. _You're demanded to explain!"_

Taehyung menarik nafas dalam, mengeratkan lengannya di pinggang Jungkook. _"Noona,_ dia adalah kekasihku, dan aku mencintainya. Kau benar saat kau bilang aku menyukaimu. Sebatas menyukaimu, bukan berarti mencintai, _in a romantic way._ Sejak pertama kali kau kembali, aku mencoba menjelaskan semuanya, bahwa aku memiliki seorang kekasih, bahwa aku mencintainya dan kita tidak bisa bersama."

"Omong kosong!" wanita itu menyahut cepat, ia maju satu langkah dan menyentak lepas lengan Taehyung dari pinggang satu-satunya pemuda yang dari tadi lebih banyak diam. "Kau pernah bilang ingin aku menjadi kekasihmu, dan apa-apaan ini? Kau menipuku."

Dada Jungkook kembali bergemuruh, apalagi saat melihat tangan Taehyung terulur membelai kepala Irene walau hanya sepersekian detik.

"Kau menolakku."

"Tidak. Aku memintamu untuk menunggu, dan kita akan bersama saat aku kembali. Taehyung, kau tidak setia padaku?"

Ini membingungkan untuk Jungkook. Apa status Kim Taehyung dan Irene sebenarnya? Kenapa Irene menganggap mereka 'bersama' sedangkan Taehyung entah mengapa malah mengatakan bahwa Jungkook-lah kekasihnyya?

" _Hyung…"_ Jungkook mencicit, menuntut penjelasan. Dan setelahnya, telapak tangan yang tadi menyentuh kepala Irene langsung berpindah ke pipinya. "Kenapa jadi seperti ini…"

Taehyung tersenyum, berusaha tersenyum, saat menatap kedua _onyx_ pemuda yang diklaim sebagai kekasihnya, lalu kembali bertatapan dengan kedua iris Irene.

"Aku mengutarakan perasaanku padamu, _noona,_ dan kau menolakku. Baiklah, kalau kau bilang kau memintaku untuk menunggu, anggap saja begitu. Tapi aku tidak pernah menyanggupi permintaanmu karena aku bukan orang yang memiliki kesabaran seluas samudera, kurasa kau mengetahui hal itu lebih baik dari siapapun. Aku ingat dulu aku memintamu, setidaknya untuk memberi kepastian mengenai hubungan kita, lalu kita bisa menjalani hubungan jarak jauh jika kau mengatakan 'ya'. Dan kau tidak mengatakan apapun.

Diantara kekosongan itu, aku bertemu dengan Jungkook. Mungkin aku terdengar seperti orang brengsek, dan aku tidak menyangkalnya karena ketika kau kembali, aku benar-benar ragu apakah aku sungguh mencintai Jungkook atau aku memilih bersamanya hanya karena itu terasa menyenangkan."

Tubuh Jungkook menegang, tangannya meremat ujung pakaiannya sendiri.

"Dan hanya dengan bicara denganmu selama beberapa saat, aku sadar bahwa yang ingin kuajak bicara adalah Jeon Jungkook, dan yang dulu kurasakan padamu bukanlah apa yang orang-orang sebut dengan cinta. Aku mengagumimu, hanya itu."

"Pembual! Kau membiarkanku menciummu, memelukmu, dan kau masih berani menyangkal perasaanmu sendiri?"

Rasanya sesak, jadi mereka berciuman?

"Kau bahkan memilih bersamaku saat bocah ini melihat kita di apartemenmu tempo hari, apa itu namanya kalau bukan kau lebih memilihku daripada dia?"

Taehyung menarik nafas dalam. "Aku pernah berjanji kepadamu untuk memberi hadiah sebuah ciuman saat kau kembali membawa gelar S2-mu, dan berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk tidak menyakitimu. Aku tahu, aku melukai Jungkook dengan tndakan bodohku." Taehyung beralih menatap kekasihnya. "Maafkan aku, _Bunny…"_

"Kau sadar, Kim Taehyung? Kau baru saja menyakitiku, brengsek!" Irene mengangkat tangannya, mengayunkannya ke wajah Taehyung, namun belum sempat mengenainya, Taehyung sudah memegangi pergelangan tangan Irene terlebih dahulu.

"Aku berniat untuk memberitahumu perlahan, sungguh. Tidak dengan cara seperti ini." raut wajah pemuda Kim mengeras. "Tapi kejadian kemarin malam benar-benar membuatku muak. Aku yang mabuk dan terlalu banyak minum memang kesalahanku, aku akui itu. Tapi kau yang pura-pura mabuk dan menarikku ke ranjangmu saat aku mengantarmu pulang… aku benar-benar tidak bisa mennolerirnya lagi. Aku menyuikaimu, _noona,_ mangagumi dan menyayangimu seperti kakakku sendiri dan kau menghancurkan semuanya."

"Kau mabuk, Tae. Kau tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan padaku."

Dan Jungkook kembali menatap kekasihnya tak percaya, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi kemarin malam? Kenapa mereka bisa bersama?

"Aku mabuk tapi aku masih cukup waras untuk mengingat bahwa kekasihku adalah seorang _namja._ Jangan mengada-ada, kumohon… jangan semakin merusak _image-_ mu."

Irene terdiam, nafasnya terdengar memburu menahan amarah. Ia menarik lepas tangannya dari genggaman Taehyung.

Setelah itu Jungkook tidak bisa mendengar apapun. Kedua orang yang lebih tua darinya itu masih saling bicara, namun ia tidak bisa mendengar apapun. Kedua tangannya memeluk erat lengan kiri Taehyung, di kedua iris sekelam malamnya tercermin wajah sang kekasih. Bibir kekasihnya bergerak mengatakan sesuatu kepada wanita di hadapannya, namun pemuda Jeon seolah menjadi tuli.

Hanya frasa 'Kim Taehyung' yang dapat didengarnya, frasa yang dibisikkan Jungkook kepada dirinya sendiri, frasa yang berputar-putar di otaknya tanpa henti.

Jungkook tersenyum.

.

.

"Aku bertaruh mereka akan baik-baik saja." Seokjin memeluk suaminya yang duduk di sofa di kamar mereka. Ia menyamankan dirinya dengan menguselkan kepalanya di dada Namjoon.

"Mereka bilang tidak ada kata 'menyerah' di kamus para idiot, dan Kim Taehyung adalah alien idiot." sulung Kim menghela nafas, ia mematikan televisi yang sedari tadi menayangkan acara membosankan. Hari ini dia tidak ada jadwal mengajar dan memilih menemani sang istri yang sedang libur.

Jin terkekeh, ia mencubit ringan pinggang belahan jiwanya. "Dia adikmu, Joonie."

"Tapi aku sungguh tidak bisa memahami pola pikirnya." sebelah tangan Namjoon memeluk sang istri, membelai kepalanya penuh rasa sayang. "Memberi tahu Irene perlahan karena tidak ingin menyakitinya dan malah mengesampingkan Jungkook, astaga… dia benar-benar terlalu berlebihan, tidak bisa bersikap kasar dan egois kepada wanita."

"Itu tidak berlebihan karena dia adalah seorang _gentleman_."

"Dan mengesampingkan Jungkook? Itu menyakitinya. Bagaimana kalau dia pergi meninggalkan Taehyung dan keidiotannya yang tiada tara?"

Seokjin tergelak. "Taehyung sangat mempercayai kekasihnya. Dia yakin Jungkook tidak akan pergi kalau bukan dia yang meminta. Dan Taehyung tidak akan pernah menyuruhnya pergi."

"Mereka sama. Sama-sama idiot." Namjoon memijit pelipisnya, diiringi tawa Seokjin yang menenangkan. "Dan caranya menjadikan Jungkook sebagai kekasih benar-benar konyol. Aku sampai kepikiran setelah melihat foto sialan itu."

.

.

"Kenapa bisa sampai seperti ini?" Jungkook mengusapkan obat oles ke ujung bibir kekasihnya. Entah sekuat apa tenaga Irene, tamparannya berhasil membuat sudut bibir Taehyung berdarah.

Yang ditanya hanya terkekeh ringan. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya di ujung tempat tidur Jungkook, sedangkan Jungkook menaruh kotak obatnya di atas meja belajar.

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat sebelum Jungkook memilih untuk naik ke ranjangnya, lalu bersandar di bahu sang kekasih sambil memeluknya dari samping. "Kau hampir membuuatku mati terkena serangan jantung."

"Aku baik-baik saja sayang, dan kau juga akan baik-baik saja." Tae memeluk Jungkook dengan lengan kirinya, lalu mengacak rambutnya dengan telapak kanan.

"Kau menyebalkan, egois, menyebalkan, menyabalkan, menyebalkan dan egois."

Taehyung terkekeh, "Aku sungguh tersanjung."

"Itu bukan pujian!" Jungkook mem- _pout-_ kan bibirnya. Ia masih ingat bagaimana telapak tangan wanita itu terayun kuat ke pipi kiri kekasihnya, dan ia sangat kesal karena tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

"Lain kali, _hyung_ harus bercerita padaku, apapun itu. Pokoknya tidak boleh ada yang ditutup-tutupi. Aku tidak mau salah paham lagi."

Taehyung mengangguk menatap Jungkook yang menegakkan badannya sambil melayangkan sorot kesalnya. Kim muda tertawa pelan.

"Jadi… perlu kuceritakan bagaimana kau bisa tidur di ranjangku malam itu, hm?"

Pipi Jungkook memerah malu. Sejujurnya ia masih sangat penasaran, tapi ia memilih menggelengkan kepalanya. "Nanti _hyung_ marah lagi karena aku tidak ingat."

Dan Taehyung menarik gemas kedua pipi Jeon muda yang menggembung manis. "Tidak akan, aku janji."

Jungkook nampak berfikir, ia menatap ragu kekasihnya yang tersenyum lebar, lalu mengangguk perlahan.

"Kita bertemu di depan toko kue. Saat itu aku melihatmu sedang mengamati kue-kue yang berjajar di etalase. Seperti katamu, kita ngobrol. Kau ingat dimana kita ngobrol?" yang lebih tua mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh daun telinga Jungkook dan memainkannya.

Jungkook menggeleng pelan.

Terkekeh, pemuda Kim menggesekkan hidung mancungnya ke hidung sang kekasih. "Aku mengajakmu masuk ke toko dan kita memesan beberapa kue. _Well,_ sepertinya kue yang kau pesan mengandung alkohol dengan kadar yang lumayan. Dan kau mabuk."

"Umm… aku belum boleh minum alkohol."

Taehyung mengangguk lalu merengkuh tubuh juniornya ke dalam dekapan hangat. "Jadi, wajar jika kau mabuk."

"Setelahnya aku membawamu pulang, lalu…"

Sang senior bisa merasakan tubuh _hoobae-_ nya menegang saat mendengar kalimat menggantungnya, dan ia harus mati-matian menahan tawa.

"Kau merengek dan memohon padaku agar aku memelukmu, me -"

"H - _hyung…"_

Dia tidak bisa lagi menahan tawanya saat Jungkook mulai merengek. "Aku tidak melakukan apapun, sayang…"

Dan Jungkook kembali mendudukkan tubuhnya, mengerutkan kening sambil menatap tajam kekasihnya, menuntut penjelasan.

"Kau memang merengek dan menjadi sangat manja, sangat manis dan menggoda."

Wajah Jungkook memerah.

"Tapi aku tidak akan tega melakukan apapun saat kau setengah sadar begitu. Aku hanya melepas pakaianmu karena… sebuah rencana?" Tae menyentuh bibir Jungkook dengan telunjuknya, memberi isyarat agar ia tidak melayangkan protes atau pertanyaan apapun sampai Kim muda selesai bicara. "Enam bulan terakhir, aku mulai menyadari sesuatu. Ada sebuah akun yang sering menyukai apapun yang kuunduh di instagram. Tapi setiap aku lihat di daftar _likers,_ namanya tidak muncul. Kau tahu _username_ akun itu?"

Jungkook menunduk. Ia sungguh tidak tahu kalau meng- _unlike_ tidak akan mengubah notifikasi untuk si pemilik foto.

" **Jung_biscuit,** manis sekali kan? Jadi aku mulai mencari tahu tentang pemilik akun itu, dan ternyata semester ini Yoongi _hyung_ mengambil kelas yang sama dengannya. Aku jadi bisa memiliki alasan untuk sekedar melihatnya dari dekat dengan cara, _well…_ berpura-pura menunggu Yoongi _hyung_ saat selesai kelas."

Taehyung tertawa dan Jungkook merona. Pantas saja dia beberapa kali memergoki _sunbae-_ nya berdiri, hampir mati kebosanan di depan kelasnya.

"Kurasa aku menyukainya, jadi aku mem- _follow back_ akunnya agar aku bisa mengawasinya."

Dan mereka terdiam cukup lama.

"Kau tahu, aku sedikit merasa khawatir kalau juniorku yang satu itu hanya mengagumiku, sedang aku mulai jatuh cinta padanya, pada _duck face_ yang diunggahnya, pada wajah konyolnya yang menggemaskan. Jadi… aku mulai menyapanya saat itu agar aku bisa memastikan apakah kau hanya mengagumiku, atau lebih. Harusya hanya sampai di situ, tapi saat melihat kesempatan, aku tidak bisa mencegah diriku untuk tidak melakukan hal yang 'memaksanya' cepat-cepat menjadi kekasihku. Aku melucuti pakaiannya, membuat keadaan seolah kami sudah melakukan sesuatu."

Wajah Taehyung tampak menyesal, walau begitu senyumnya tampak begitu memukau. "Apa aku melakukan sebuah kesalahan?"

Jungkook menggeleng cepat.

"Kau hanya sangat menyebalkan."

Taehyung tertawa, diikuti kekehan yang lolos dari bibir Jungkook. Mereka lalu sama-sama diam.

"Menyesal menjadi kekasihku?"

"Kau bercanda?" Jungkook melotot. "Harusnya aku bersyukur karena Taetae _hyung_ menyapaku dan kita ngobrol, walau kejadian berikutnya menjadi sangat menyebalkan karena kau selalu menggodaku setiap kali aku bertanya. Biar kutebak, waktu itu juga kau berpura-pura marah kan?"

Tae tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

" _Hyung_ menyebalkaaan!" dan Jungkook memukuli tubuh kekasihnya yang malah tertawa semakin keras.

"Hentikan… aduh! Kookie… jangan wajahku, kumohon Namjoon _hyung_ sudah menghantam bagian itu."

Dan pukulan main-main Jungkook berhenti saat itu juga. Taehyung bilang apa tadi?

"Namjoon _hyung_ melakukan apa?"

Taehyung menegakkan duduknya, menunjukkan cengiran kotaknya yang memukau.

"Tidak ada yang boleh ditutup-tutupi," sahut Jungkook cepat sebelum kekasihnya sempat bicara.

"Dia memukulku karena aku terlalu banyak minum, mabuk, dan karena dia pikir aku sudah menidurimu dan malah menghabiskan malam dengan Irene _noona._ Mungkin karena aku pulang jam setengah delapan pagi dan menghancurkan bemper depan mobil juga."

Jungkook mendelik. "Jam setengah delapan pagi baru pulang?"

Tae cepat-cepat menelungkupkan kedua telapak tangannya ke masing-masing pipi Jungkook, lalu menekan dahi kekasihnya dengan miliknya sendiri. "Jangan salah paham, aku sudah menjelaskan apa yang terjadi di apartemen Irene _noona,_ kan. Dan aku pulang jam setengah delapan pagi karena aku tidur sebentar di rumah Hoseok _hyung,_ aku benar-benar pusing, aku merasa tidak kuat menyetir lagi _._ Kau ingat **J-Horse**? Rumah Hoseok _hyung_ tepat berada di bagian belakang outlet, dan itu sangat dekat dengan apartemen Irene _noona._ Kau boleh tanya padanya kalau tidak percaya."

Jungkook mengangguk, memegang kedua lengan Taehyung erat, merasa lega karena _hyung-_ nya tidak melakukan apapun dengan wanita itu. Dan dia juga paham mengapa bibir Taehyung bisa berdarah 'hanya karena tamparan Irene'.

"Soal mobil…" Taehyung terkekeh. "Aku menabrak tiang beton di _basement_ apartemenku sendiri."

"Ceroboh."

"Aku tahu. Makanya kau harus selalu bersamaku agar kekasihmu yang tampan ini tidak melakukan hal bodoh lagi."

"Tidak usah menyebut namanya lagi kalau tidak perlu."

Taehyung melepaskan kedua pipi Jungkook, menjauhkan wajah mereka, lalu mengangguk sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Tidak boleh pergi-pergi dengan siapapun tanpa bilang padaku."

Taehyung terkekeh menanggapi.

"Dan tidak boleh cium-cium siapapun selain aku."

Kali ini Taehyung menatap Jungkook, ia dengan cepat menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Jungkook selama kurang dari dua detik, lalu menjauhkan wajahnya begitu saja..

"Itu yang kuberikan untuknya, kalau itu bisa disebut sebuah ciuman. Dan ini…" Taehyung menarik tengkuk Jungkook, menempelkan kembali bibir mereka, lalu mulai melumat perlahan bibir atas dan bibir bawah kekasihnya secara bergantian. Tangannya yang terbebas memeluk pinggang Jungkook, membelainya lembut bersamaan dengan mulutnya yang mulai menghisap, membuat pemuda Jeon mengerang. Kim Taehyung menelusupkan lidahnya saat mulut Jungkook terbuka untuk membalas lumatannya.

Mendorong lidahnya masuk, mengajak lidah kekasihnya bertarung walau sudah jelas siapa yang lebih dominan disana. Walau begitu, Jungkook berusaha mengimbangi dengan menghisap lembut lidah Taehyung yang berada di mulutnya. Mereka terus saling menghisap hingga erangan Jungkook berubah menjadi rengekan memohon dan tangannya mulai memukul pelan dada kekasihnya.

Perlahan, Taehyung menarik kembali lidahnya, lalu melumat lembut sebelum memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan di bibir Jungkook yang membengkak.

"Ini ciuman yang kuberikan untuk kekasihku, untuk Jeon Jungkook seorang." bisik Taehyung memeluk erat kekasihnya yang masih terengah. "Aku mencintaimu…"

.

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake (yang sangat tidak jelas di akhir)**

"Aku benar-benar akan menghajarnya, berani-beraninya mempermainkan Jungkook."

"Chim, jaga emosimu. Aku yakin Taehyung memiliki alasan."

"Aku tidak peduli, dia sudah membuat Jungkook menangis. Kau tidak lihat kemarin matanya memerah seperti habis kemasukan bubuk cabai, _hyung?"_

Yoongi memijit pelipisnya, Jimin yang sedang emosi benar-benar menguras tenaga dan pikirannya. Dia hanya berharap agar sahabat bodohnya tidak segera muncul di hadapan mereka karena Jimin sudah pasti akan benar-benar menghajarnya.

"Ahh, itu dia!"

Terlambat.

Yoongi setengah berlari menyusuri koridor kampus mengikuti Jimin yang sudah mengepalkan tangan kanannya erat dan berjalan cepat ke arah Taehyung.

"Kim Taehyung!"

Teriakan itu menggema, menarik perhatian beberapa mahasiswa yang berada di sana. Mereka menatap heran Park Jimin yang berwajah marah dan Kim Taehyung yang tersenyum dan melambai riang.

Dua detik kemudian, semua orang seolah sedang menonton adegan _slow motion_ di sebuah film action saat kepalan tangan Jimin melayang menghantam rahang kiri Taehyung.

"Brengsek!" umpat pemuda Park yang kini sudah dicekal senior Min. Nafasnya memburu dan matanya menatap penuh amarah.

Sementara Taehyung dengan ekspresi _blank-_ nya menganalisa keadaan yang sungguh membingungkan.

" _Hyuungie!"_ seru sebuah suara di belakang Taehyung.

Dan Jimin merasa kaget, terlebih saat melihat teman sekelasnya itu dengan panik mencoba 'menyadarkan' senior Kim. Iris obsidiannya berkilat tajam saat menatap Park Jimin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Taetae _hyung,_ bantet?"

"K -Kook… kau, bersamanya?"

"Aku yang duluan bertanya, kenapa kau memukul kekasihku?"

"A -aku hanya… kupikir… " Jimin tergagap, ini benar-benar membingungkan. Kenapa Jungkook tampak baik-baik saja bersama Taehyung? Bukannya senior mereka sudah 'berkhianat'?

"Cukup!" Jungkook menyambar saat Jimin hendak bicara. "Aku kecewa padamu, Jim. Mulai sekarang kita tidak berteman lagi. Aku membencimu!"

Dan ekspresi _blank_ berpindah ke wajah Jimin. Matanya menatap kosong Jungkook yang pergi menjauh dengan Taehyung yang digandeng erat. Sementara Min Yoongi memilih untuk mundur teratur. Perasaannya mengatakan dia harus menjauh dari Park Jimin yang tampak sedang kehilangan kewarasannya atau dia akan malu seumur hidup.

Benar saja, satu menit kemudian, sebuah suara bernada memilukan menggema di sepanjang lorong gedung B.

"JEON JUNGKOOOOOK!"

Min Yoongi mengelus dada, bernafas lega karena dia sudah berada di jarak yang cukup aman saat junior bantetnya berteriak dramatis menangisi kandasnya persahabatan yang dia bangun selama beberapa tahun dengan pemuda Jeon.

Memalukan.

Kekanakan.

Dan semua ini dikarenakan oleh Jimin yang dengan seenaknya menganggap Kim Taehyung sebagai seorang bajingan, yang dengan seenaknya menganggap senior Kim sebagai…lelaki kardus.

.

 **Tamat Beneran**

 **.**

Akhirnyaaaa….

Ahaha ahaha hahaha *le ketawa ala Chanyeol sambil gebukin meja

Jadi… beginilah kisah Tae si Lelaki Kardus (menurut Jimin) dan Jungkook si gadis desa (ini ngawur)

Tiger mengucapkan banyak terima kasih buat yang udah terus bersama Tiger.

I love you…. sungguh kehabisan kata-kata. Hanya bisa mengungkapkan Terima Kasih yang sebesar-besarnya.

Mohon ungkapan perasaan kalian… (mulai ngaco)

.

 **Akhir kata, review juseyooo**


End file.
